Sexy time, for you, says me!
by OoJessicaKnightoO
Summary: This is going to be a series of M-Rated one shots of times when we all wished Nick & Jess would've hooked up. No order, all random.
1. Chapter 1

Maid of Honor and The Yellow Knight

Ok, seriously… Just… _Wow._ Everyone had left after Cece's almost disastrous Bachelorette party and Jess just couldn't help herself. She knew there was a lot that Nick would do for her, but sending her a picture of his _goods_ was out of character, even for him. Not that she was complaining, nope not complaining at all. Now she could look at _him_ whenever she wanted. Sure, she had told him that she deleted it after their little wrestling match, but a little white lie never hurt anyone.

As she continued to stare at the photo on her phone in front of her, her mind began to wander to Guy's Night, the night that he had picked her up into his arms and set her down on their dining room table, like a goddamned grumpy knight, kissing her passionately while pressing his erection into her center. Sure, it wasn't standing at full attention in the photo in front of her, but that night she could _feel_ it against her, throbbing and hard and _damn…_ Why did she think middle school dance rules were a good idea again?

As she continued to stare, she began to feel heat spreading across her body, her panites beginning to feel almost uncomfortably damp. She never would have imagined that he, _Nick Freaking Miller_ , would be fantastic in bed, but the way he had kissed her that first time and the night they had almost had sex on the table, she knew with absolute certainty that he would be _amazing_ in the sack. All passionate kisses, big warm hands running all over her bare body and dark, smoldering eyes hungrily taking her in. _God… Again, Middle school dance rules, Really Day?!_

Without even realizing, Jess's began to run her fingertips over her exposed cleavage, her soft, normally pale skin flushed with arousal. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch, breathing in deeply, she let her fingertips dip under the cup of her bra and graze her hardened nipple, making her whimper softly. Thinking it would be best to take this into her bedroom before she slid her hand into her panties right here on the couch, she popped her eyes open ready to stand up, until she saw a shirtless figure leaning against the iron door, arms crossed over his bare chest, all dark eyes and a cocky smirk on his ridiculously handsome face, still wearing those god awful bright yellow velour sweatpants.

Jess was so shocked to see him standing there, that she stood up quickly and dropped her phone, accidently kicking it, she watched as it slid across the wooden floor and stopped right at Nick's feet. Without a word, Nick bent down and picked up her phone, bringing it up to his face, he unlocked the phone and all Jess could do was watch helplessly as he discovered what she had been looking at.

She watched as his face went through a range of facial expressions, unable to tell if they were good or bad she finally let her eyes fall to the floor in shame. He probably thought she was some weird pervert or something. Silently he handed Jess her phone back, still not being able to make eye contact with him, she took her phone from his hand and placed it in the pocket of her dress and darted towards her bedroom, but was stopped by two big hands placed on her shoulders.

"Oh no, you don't! I just caught you practically feeling yourself up while looking at a picture of _my_ penis, that you said you deleted by the way. I think I deserve an explanation, _Jessica."_

Jess looked up into his eyes, he didn't look angry, he looked amused and possibly a little… _aroused?_ Jess covered her face in complete embarrassment. "Oh my god, Nick… I don't even know what to say. It just… Ugh, god!" She let her hands fall from her face and looked at him, she could tell he was trying to contain his laughter. She smacked his arm as he started laughing and rubbing the red spot on his arm.

"It's not funny, Nick! I'm sorry, it's just…" His laughter turning her embarrassment into pure frustration. "You really wanna know, Nick?! Fine, I'll tell you! I'm burning up here! I want you, I want you _bad._ But, you can't tell me how you feel and that's not going to work for me. You mean way too much to me to screw this up with sex, as much as I want it and believe me, I _really_ want it. But I just…"

She was cut off as she watched him raise his arms and felt his big warm hands begin to caress her bare arms, his face so close to hers that she could feel his hot breath on her across his lips and cheeks. She looked back up into his eyes, now dark and serious. He raised his right hand from her arm and cupped her chin, caressing her cheek with his thumb. Jess felt a shiver run down her spine, feeling his hands on her body almost too much for her to handle.

"I think you're beautiful, Jessica. Really, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Not only that, you're sexy and sweet and you have no idea how badly I wanna take you…" He leaned in and softly kissed her lips, he smiled when he opened his eyes and saw her breathing heavily, eyes still closed she leaned up to kiss him again, but he stopped her. Her blue eyes popping open in confusion, but behind the confusion, Nick could see the pure desire.

"But, you said you wanted middle school dance rules and I won't go against your wishes." He wrapped both of his arms around her waist, bringing her close enough that he could feel her breasts pressed up against his chest, she gasped and he smiled. He began to run his fingertips along her spine, feeling her tremble against him, he leaned his head down to whisper in her ear, watching as her eyes fell shut again.

:

"As much as I would love to rip this dress off of you and see what's hiding underneath... run my hands all over that beautiful body… hear you moan and scream my name…" He ran his tongue along her earlobe before biting softly, hearing her breath hitch, he smiled again.

"I won't do it, Jess. I won't do it because that's not what you want. See Jess, you mean a lot to me too and I would never want to do anything to screw that up. But, I've gotta be honest… When I'm heading back to my room after brushing my teeth and I find you touching yourself while thinking about me… Well, it makes it very, _very hard_."

He presses his now _throbbing_ erection against her, proving his point. She moans at the contact and Nick has to use more self control than he ever has in his life to not reach up under that dress and rip her panties off and just… _take her_ , right here, right now, up against the iron door. She's staring at him now, with a look that Nick never dreamed he would be the recipient of. She's biting her bottom lip and has seemingly come to a decision, she unravels herself from his hold. For a second, Nick thinks he has severely misread the situation, crossing that invisible line that they made for themselves, but his eyes widen as he watches her drop to her knees in front of him, coming face to face with the bright yellow tent in his sweatpants. She smirks up at him from her spot on the floor before placing her fingers under the elastic of his pants and boxers.

"I don't want middle school dance rules, Nicholas. I want you." She slowly pulls his pants and boxers down his legs, letting them fall to his feet, she comes face to face with the part of Nick Miller that she had been fantasizing about since the first time he kissed her. She couldn't fight the moan that escaped her lips as she took in the sight. She looked up at him to find him staring at her, eyes wide and panting.

"Nick…" She said breathlessly, looking back down just in time to see his hard cock twitch in front of her, her panties now soaking with her arousal. She reaches up with her right hand and gently takes hold of him, feeling him twitch again in her hand, she begins stroking him, looking up to see his eyes fall shut in pleasure.

" _Fuck_ , Jess…" She hears him cry out, and _good god_ … if she had only known what his sex voice sounded like she would have done this a lot sooner, because it is really, _really_ working for her. She lets her hand fall from his erection and starts to stand up, she looks at him and can't help but smile at the confused and disappointed look on his face. Because seriously, he has _no idea_ what he's in for. She's not even close to done with him. She grabs his hand and leads him towards her bedroom, stopping to pick up his pants and boxers off the floor just incase one of their roommates decides to come home. She doesn't want any distractions.

Jess drags him into her bedroom and drops his pants to the floor, pushing his naked body up against her door, it slams shut and she reaches for the handle to lock it. She looks up into his wide eyes, blown out with arousal before leaning up onto her tiptoes, she kisses him softly and feels his arms wrap around her waist. "I'm not even close to done with you yet, Nick Miller."

She drops back down to stand flat on her feet, she smiles at him wickedly, the shocked and awed look on his face makes her feel so wanted and unbelievably sexy. She steps out of his hold and reaches behind her back to unzip her dress and lets it fall to the floor, not missing the way Nick's eyes widen as they take in her almost naked body hungrily.

"Wow…" Jess blushes. "I take it you like what you see then?" Nick almost looks offended at her question. "Are you kidding me, Jess? Your body is amazing!" She's wearing her matching vibrant Violet lace bra and panties, the bright color contrasting perfectly with her soft pale skin and making her eyes look brighter than Nick has ever seen them, she's so beautiful that it almost physically pains him.

The way his eyes are taking her in makes her feel bold and sexy, she does her best pin up girl poses and finishes with a little twirl so Nick can get a good look at her ass, which even Jess can admit, looks fantastic in her Lacy boyshorts. She hears him groan as he takes her in. She locks eyes with him and slowly walks up to him, swaying her hips, watching as his eyes take in her bra clad breasts before locking eyes with her.

She places her hand on his chest and runs her fingers through the hair there, hearing his breath hitch in his throat, she smiles up at him and he returns it. Without a word, she drops back down to her knees and takes his erection in her hand, slowly pumping before swirling her tongue around the head of Nick's penis, keeping her eyes on his as she does. She kisses the tip before taking him fully into her mouth, she watches as he shuts his eyes tightly and lets his head fall back against the door, mouth hanging open.

She hears him moan loudly as she continues to suck him. The sounds he's making and the feel of his big cock in her mouth, making her feel more aroused that she has ever been in her life. Left hand holding him in place, she lets her right hand slide down into her panties, right into her wet slit and uses her middle finger to rub her clit.

Nick can't believe what's happening right now. He's standing in Jess's bedroom, completely naked with her lips wrapped around his cock, her mouth expertly sucking him, taking him deeper than any woman ever has. "Jess, that feels so good.. so fucking good." He says as he runs his fingers through her silky hair.

Suddenly he hears her moan loudly, the vibrations bringing him dangerously close. He opens his eyes and looks down at her and almost explodes right then. Not only is she giving him, hands down, the best blowjob he's ever received, but she has her small hand inside her panties, gently rubbing herself while she takes care of him.

As much as Nick would love to let her finish him off this way, he needs to touch her. He places his hand on her cheek gently. "Jess… _FUCK!_ Jess, please… that feels amazing but… _oh my god!"_ She swallows his whole cock and holds him in her mouth, he can feel his dick pulsing in her throat. "Jess, please stop… I don't want to come yet, I want… I want…" She bobs her head up and down quickly a few more times before letting him fall from her mouth. She stands up and the smile she gives him makes his heart feel like it's going to burst.

"That was amazing, Jessica." He wraps his arms around her and leans down, kissing her deeply. He pulls away and opens his eyes, smiling as he watches her big blue eyes pop open. "But… I wanna make you feel good too. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." He brings her hand to his mouth, her fingers still glistening with her arousal and sucks them clean before dropping it back down to her side. He lets his right hand work it's way up her back, stopping at the clasp of her bra before unhooking it. He takes both of his hands up to her shoulders and pushes the straps down her arms, letting her bra fall to the floor, never taking his eyes off of hers.

Next he places his hands on her hips, rubbing his thumbs along the lace of her panties, before he pushes his hands under them, pushing them to the floor before reaching around and grabbing her ass with both hands. Eyes still locked, he hears Jess whimper at his actions and he finally lets his eyes drop down.

Her small breasts are perfect. Round and perky with her little pink nipples, rock hard and begging to be licked and sucked. He slides his hands up her sides and cups them in his big warms hands, hearing her moan as he rubs her nipples gently with his thumbs. "Nick!" The sound of her saying his name like that, all breathy and full of arousal makes something inside of him snap.

He picks her up and throws her down on her bed with a bounce before bringing his body on top of hers, kissing her passionately, while running his hands all over her soft body. He breaks the kiss and buries his head in her neck, breathing in deeply before kissing and nipping at her neck, making her moan and whimper underneath him.

"God, Jess. This is so much better than I ever imagined. You're skin is so soft and you smell _amazing._ You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep my hands off of you and now that I know I'm allowed, I don't plan on _ever_ stopping."

His words making Jess's heart flutter in her chest, he hadn't technically told her how he felt, but she knew him and she knew what this meant. He wanted her, for more than just sex. For now though, Jess could only think about one thing and that was what Nick would feel like inside of her.

She felt his hand run down her flat stomach before he reached her wet slit, he slowly started rubbing her clit with his pointer and middle finger, making her squeal with delight and squirm against his naked body. "Oh Nick… Yes, that feels so good!" He looks into her eyes before lowering his head and taking her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and sucking gently, he gave both of her perky breasts equal attention before bringing his lips back to hers, kissing her deeply while rubbing his erection against her inner thigh.

He breaks away from her lips and sticks two fingers inside of her, making her scream out to him. He pumps in and out a few times before removing his hand, making her whine. He stands up from the bed and bends down, picking her up bridal style, causing her to gasp loudly.

"Nick, what are you doing?" He looks into her eyes but doesn't say anything, he's a man on a mission. He walks over to her dresser that he happened to have noticed when he built it for her, was at the perfect height for him to what he had fantasized about since that day. He lifts her body onto the dresser and pulls her legs towards him before spreading them so he can step between them. She wraps her arms around his neck and looks down at him, she lowers her lips to his, attacking his mouth with hers, tongues sliding against each other, causing them both to moan into the others mouth.

Nick tears his lips from hers and looks up at her, her eyes are huge and her pupils dilated. He has never seen her looks so beautiful. He steps back from her before lifting her legs and placing them on his shoulders, he gives her a wicked smirk before lowering his head to her pussy. As he licks into her, he feels her fingers running through his hair and looks up just in time to see her eyes squeeze shut and her perfect pout fall open as a loud moan escapes her. She so unbelievably wet and she tastes sweeter than he could have ever imagined.

"Oh god, Nick! Right there, uh! Don't stop baby, oh my god!" Jess hears the words come out, but her voice sounds almost unfamiliar to her. She's going out of her mind with how good this feels. She thought Nick's tongue was amazing after their kisses, but she really had no idea just _how_ amazing. His tongue finds her clit immediately as he slowly pushes two fingers deep inside of her, he curls them inside of her and gently massages her g-spot. This is the first time for them, but he knows her body so well, it's unreal.

His left hand reaches up to cup her breast and her hand follows, making him squeeze her breast harder than he would do himself. She lays her right hand on the hardwood of the dresser and lifts her hips, grinding herself against his face, causing him to moan against her, the vibrations are too much for her and her whole body starts to shake. Nick removes his fingers from inside of her and places both hands under her ass, holding her against him as he sucks her clit into his mouth, making her scream his name.

"NICK, I'm… Uh, UH! I'M COMING!"

Jess feels like she's leaving her body as she tugs on his hair, shaking almost uncontrollably, she feels his hands move up to her hips to hold her in place. He continues to kiss her pussy lips gently as she comes down from the most intense orgasm she has ever experienced.

Finally he lifts his head and gently removes her legs from over his shoulders, he smiles at her before taking her into his arms, kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly into his body. She rubs the hair at the back of his neck and lays her head on his shoulder for a few seconds before running her lips along his neck, kissing and biting gently, she hears him whimper. She kisses her way up to his ear before taking his earlobe between her teeth. "You have a magical tongue, Nick Miller." She whispers in his ear before leaning her head back and locking eyes with him.

She pushes him back before jumping off of her dresser, her legs feeling a little wobbly after the intense pleasure she had just experienced. Luckily Nick wraps his arms around her, steadying her. She smiles up at him and takes both of his hands in hers, she leads him back over to her bed before pushing him down onto it roughly. He comes up on his elbows and smiles at her excitedly, she smiles back at him before straddling his body and kissing him with vigor. He lets himself fall fully back onto the bed as he runs his hands down her back, reaching her ass and squeezing as she rubs herself against him.

She releases his mouth and sits up, her hands running up and down his chest before lifting herself slightly and lowering herself onto his throbbing pole. She squeezes her eyes shut and cries out as she arched her back, feeling him fill her to the hilt.

"Oh my god, Jess! You're so fucking tight!" She opens her eyes when she hears him speak, she can't help but smile down at him as she begins to ride him. The look on his face is amazing, it makes her feel like a goddess. She takes both of his hands in hers, making him grab her breasts with one and taking the other up to her mouth. Locking eyes with him, she takes his middle finger into her mouth, sucking it fully into her mouth, loving the way his eyes widen.

She feels him pump his hips up into her and his hand falls from her mouth as she screams his name. "NICK! It's so big… Mmmm, You fill me up so good." She's riding him faster now while he pumps his dick up into her, they have the perfect rhythm going, but Jess has other plans.

She stops her movements before leaning down to kiss him, loving the feel of his hairy chest against her nipples. She climbs off of him and gets on all fours, smiling at him over her shoulder. Nick looks skeptical at first, but slowly raises himself to his knees behind her, letting his hands caress her soft buttcheeks.

"You want me to fuck you, _Jessica_?" He says as he squeezes a little tighter, making her whimper. "Yes, I want you to fuck me from behind while you finger my ass." She's still looking at him over her shoulder and can't help but chuckle at the shocked look on his face. "What's wrong Nicholas? Didn't think I'd be into that?"

"Are you sure, Jess? I mean…" She doesn't let him finish, just pushes her ass back against him, taking him into her pussy once again. He takes hold of her hips and starts pounding into her, she almost falls forward but instead gets up on her knees and grabs her headboard for balance. It feels so good, _so fucking good_ , she almost can't deal.

He pounds into her a few more times before slowing down. She feels his hands spreading her open so he can gently rub his finger over her anus, she whimpers loudly at the contact. "Uh! Do it, Nick. I want it so bad!" He slowly slides his cock out of her, replacing it with his fingers for a few seconds before removing them and filling her with his cock again, he slowly circles his hips as he brings his now lubricated finger back to her ass. He starts gently inserting his fingers, going back and forth slowly not wanting to hurt her. He hears a noise escape her throat and is worried that he hurt her.

"Jess, am I hurting you?"

"Nn..No. It feels so… UH! So good!"

That's all Nick needs to hear. He lets his finger go a little deeper into her ass gently, when it's fully inside of her he slowly pumps his finger in and out, still gliding his cock in and out of her soaking wet pussy.

"Oh my god Jess… You're so wet. Do you like my finger in your tight little ass?"

"Yessss… Oh my… NICK!"

He's picked up the pace now, simultaneously pumping her with his hard cock and sliding his finger in and out of her ass. He watches as she brings her right hand down to rub her clit, causing them both to yell out. Jess is slamming herself back into him now, panting and moaning. Nick slaps her ass with his free hand and suddenly feels her tighten around him.

"Niiiiiick! Fuck, Nick!"

He grabs her hair and pulls her up so he can whisper in her ear. "Are you gonna come for me, Jessica?" He feels her body start to tremble against him as he continues to penetrate her with his cock and finger, not sure how much longer he can hold off, because _fuck_ , this is so hot. "Jess, I'm so close… I want you to come with me baby, please."

"Oh, Nick… YES! I'm coming, ohhhh… I'm.."

Jess can not longer form a coherent sentence as she feels her orgasm tear through her body like a freight train. She's moaning so loud, it almost sounds like a sob. She can feel Nick shudder behind as he groans loudly and comes _hard_ inside of her. "Fuck!" He said as he gives her one last thrust, before sliding out of her with his dick and finger. He collapses on the bed next to her, trying to get his breathing back to normal as he takes her in his arms.

He looks over at her to see her chest heaving, her eyes pop open and she looks at him, letting out a breathy laugh before pushing her bangs to the side. She sits up and brings her blanket over the both of them before laying her head on his chest. She kisses him there before lifting her head to kiss him sweetly on the lips. She looks deeply into his eyes and smiles brightly.

"That was amazing, Nick… Like… WOW!"

Nick chuckles and kisses her once more. "It really, _really_ was _._ Who would've thought, Jessica Day, a little freak in the sheets!" He expects her to be embarrassed, but instead she just smiles at him before kissing him again before burying her face in his neck and whispering in his ear.

"You haven't seen anything yet, Nicholas!"


	2. More Than Just A Fluffer

More Than Just A Fluffer

"Blech! Nope, never thought about it once!"

"Don't say "Blech!" I'm not disgusting, it's not unheard of!"

Nick can't help but let his eyes roam across her body. _Damnit, why does she insist on wearing those tiny little shorts?!_ She looks absolutely gorgeous standing here in front of him, chest heaving, her big blue eyes are huge and filled with anger.

Her tight little black shorts that show off her pale smooth legs and come dangerously close to showing off the cheeks of her _perfect_ ass, the little red shirt with the cute collar that is just the right kind of tight that make it extremely difficult to keep his eyes off of her breasts, her whole outfit is just _so Jess._

He has thought about it, he totally has. But he definitely can't tell her that.

"I AM NOT saying you're disgusting at all, Jess. I'm just saying that I've never thought of you like... _that_."

"Whatever, Nick! I've thought about it, I'll admit it!"

Nick cannot believe what he's hearing. _She's seriously thought about sex… with me?_

"Yeah? When was this?!"

"Just once!"

Nick listens carefully as Jess proceeds to tell the story of him at the bar, making Cashews talk to each other and then breaking down in tears.

"Really? That's what does it for you?!"

Jess doesn't say anything, just stands there, all big blue eyes and shiny hair that probably smells like, what Nick would assume heaven smells like, arms crossed right under her breasts, tapping her foot like she's waiting for him to say something. He just stands there staring at her until she huffs and lets her arms fall back down to her sides in defeat.

"Really, Nick? You've NEVER thought about me like that? Not even once? Not even after that time you saw me naked? Or the deep lunge incident?"

He looks deeply into her giant blue eyes, she looks angry and a little hurt. _Don't cave Miller, Don't cave… Don't fucking…_

"Okay, fine… I've thought about it!"

The smile that erupts across Jess's face makes him feel in equal parts angry, aroused and a little dizzy.

"HAH! I knew it!"

"Jess, c'mon! It's not my fault! I mean look at the clothes you wear, the short little dresses and skirts, that little towel you walk around in after you get out of the shower smelling all fruity with your wet hair! I mean seriously, can those even be considered shorts?! They're TINY!" He yelled, pointing at her current outfit. "I'M A MAN JESSICA!"

"So, you're saying you've thought about it MORE than once?"

Nick's eyes widen and his heart feels like it's about to beat out of his chest. _Damnit!_

"That's not… Ugh, Don't make this weird Jess!"

She smirks at him before walking up to him and stepping up on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"It's okay, Nick… I've thought about it more than once too."

Nick's eyes feel like they're literally going to pop out of his head and he feels a shiver run down his spine, he has so many questions but before he can speak she walks out of her bedroom and he hears the front door close a few seconds later.

It's been Two Hours and Twenty Four minutes since Jess walked out of the loft after admitting that she had thought about him, _sexually_ , more than once. That thought excites him and makes him feel sick at the same time. Excited because, well… How can it not be exciting to find out that the woman that you've been fantasizing about for over a year has also thought about you. Sick because, she has _Sam…_ The rich handsome doctor. Sick, because even if she didn't, she would probably never even consider anything like that happening between them.

He's broken from his thoughts when he hears the front door to the loft opening and then closing, he hears Jess walk into her room and close the door, most likely getting ready for a late night rendezvous with Dr. Sam. Just the thought of her with him makes his heart sink into his stomach.

See, the thing is… With Jess, his feelings go way beyond sexual attraction. Sure, she's obviously gorgeous but she's also his best friend. No one has ever understood or accepted him the way that she has. He doesn't have to pretend to be someone else when he's with her and he's never had that with any woman, ever.

He's never actually admitted it, not even to himself, but deep down he knows. He fell in love with Jess the moment she walked through the door. She's turned his whole world upside down and he wouldn't change it for anything, but he knew that although she had admitted to thinking of him in a sexual way, that nothing more could ever happen between them because they're friends, roommates… He would never do anything to risk losing her, even if that meant having to watch her date other men until she eventually fell in love with one of them.

He sits up in his bed and rubs his hands over his face in frustration, suddenly he hears his phone vibrate from it's spot on his bedside table. He picks it up and looks at the text message, it's Jess.

" _Hey Nick, could you come over to my room for second? I need your opinion about something… xo"_

Sighing loudly, he starts to type out his response. After finally accepting his true feelings for Jess not even 5 minutes ago, he can't stand the thought of her asking him for advice on what he assumes will be about Dr. Sam.

" _What is it Jess? I'm tired and I was just about to hit the hay."_

His phone lights up in his hand as she responds, he can't help but smile a little as he reads it.

" _At 11pm, Miller? I'm not buying it. Please just come over here, I need you…"_

Defeated, Nick stands up and heads towards his door, opening it and heading across the hallway to her door. All she ever has to say is that she needs him and he'll be there. He's knocks quietly and hears her padding towards her door before opening it a crack. She looks up at him all wide eyed and smiles brightly. _God, those eyes._ She steps aside and lets him in, closing the door behind him.

He shuts his eyes tightly and breathes in deeply before speaking, not able to face her just yet, he keeps his back turned towards her.

"What is it Jess?"

"Well, if you would turn around I could show you."

He lets out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding and slowly turns towards her, his eyes widening as he takes her in. She's wearing an incredibly short black satin robe, the top hanging open just enough that he can see the curves of the tops of her breast, almost making his mouth water. As he lets his eyes go lower, he see's the straps of her garter belt running down her creamy thighs leading down to the lacey tops of her hold-up stockings.

"Jess, what…"

His eyes finally make their way back up to her face. She's wearing a little more makeup than usual, the black lining her eyes making them look impossibly bigger and bluer. Her perfect lips painted a shade of red that makes Nick's cock twitch in his pants. He feels his fingers twitch with the need to touch her. The self control this is taking to not pick her up and throw her down on her bed causing his muscles to tense up.

Nick can only stare as she bites her bottom lip and without breaking eye contact, she reaches up for the tie on her robe, untying it and sliding it off of her shoulders and as the robe drops to the floor so does Nick's jaw. _Fuck!_

He thought the robe was sexy, but it's nothing compared to what he's looking at now. She's wearing a black lacy bra with a modest push up. He lowers his gaze to the creamy skin of her flat tummy, the top of her garter belt starting right underneath her tiny belly button. _God, she is perfect._

He gulps loudly as he takes in her panties. They match her bra perfectly, most likely a set, he can't see her behind but he's almost 100% sure that it's a thong, the thought makes his cock harden in his pants. He always made fun of her for her "Plywood Ass", but he _knows_ she has a fantastic ass. _I wish she would turn around so I could get a better look._

 _What is she doing to me? Why did she need my opinion about lingerie? Wouldn't Cece be the one to ask? Or Dr. Sam? Wait, Sam… She has Sam… Why the hell is she doing this to me?_

Nick can almost hear as his heart breaks. He was so transfixed on the beautiful woman in front of him that he completely forget about the fact that she is spoken for. They may not be in a real relationship, but there is no way in hell that she would give Sam up for ol' Nick Miller.

"What do you think, Nick?"

Nick shakes his head and shuts his eyes tightly before running his hand over his face, he opens his eyes but keeps them firmly planted on the floor.

"I um… Yeah, it's really nice. I.. I think Dr. Sam will really like it. I'm um… Yeah, I'm gonna go to bed. 'Night Jess."

He turns away from her and heads towards the door but she's too fast for him and jumps in front of him, blocking his path. Her big blue eyes staring right through him and he can't look away.

"Why are you doing this to me, Jess?"

She takes a step closer to him and places her small hands on his chest, gently rubbing before sliding her hands up around his neck taking a step even closer so her body is pressed against his. She runs her right hand along his neck and slides it up to his cheek, rubbing his 3 day old stubble. Nick closes his eyes and presses his forehead to hers while wrapping his arms around her.

"You can't do this to me, Jess. It's hard enough for me to keep my hands off you."

He leans his head back as his eye pop open, Jess is looking up at him and smiling sweetly, making his heart swell.

"I broke things off with Sam. You see, Nick… I realized something today."

Nick clears his throat loudly, not quite believing what is happening right now. He leans in closer to her face, his lips so close to hers that he can feel her breath across his lips. He nudges her nose lightly with his own, not missing her soft smile from his tender actions.

"What did you realize, Jess?"

She pulls her head back so she can look him in the eyes and runs her fingers through his soft hair.

"I realized that the only thing I've ever wanted… The only thing I've ever _needed_ has been standing here in front of me all along. I want you Nick, I can't fight it anymore and I don't want to."

Nick tightens his hold on her, hugging her as close to him as he can and buries his face in her hair. Hearing those words from _her_ means everything. He pulls back and takes his hands up to cup her cheeks, her blue eyes are twinkling up at him and her smile is electric. He kisses her with everything he has before pulling back, the smile on his face making his cheeks ache.

"So you've finally succumbed to my manly charms, hey?"

They both chuckle and Jess swats at his chest. "Yeah, I guess I have… Now, do you want to get a better look at my new lingerie? I bought it just for you."

Nick steps back from her and lets his eyes roam all over her body freely, now that he knows he can. She winks at him and bites her bottom lip before turning away from him and slowly walking towards her bed, swaying her hips as she goes. _It IS a thong. My god, that ass!_

She turns back towards him and sits down on her bed, she leans back on her hands and her breasts point towards the ceiling. Nick can only stand and stare, he never in a million years thought that he would ever get to experience this side of Jess and it's even better than he could have dreamed.

"Now, Nicholas it seems you're a little overdressed. I think it's my turn to see what's hiding under those clothes."

Her voice comes out deep and breathy, just the sound of it gives Nick an instant hard-on. He can't help but feel nervous about getting naked in front of her, though. Her body is perfect and he's hairy and chubby.

"Alright, Jess. I feel it's only fair to warn you, though… You're not going to be very impressed."

She bites her lip and looks at the tent forming in his sweatpants, a mischievous smile spreads across her face.

"I'll be the judge of that. Now strip!"

Nick responds immediately, pulling off his grey t-shirt and throwing it on the floor before pushing his navy blue sweatpants to the floor leaving him standing in front of her in just his blue and yellow plaid boxers, his hard cock threatening to pop out of the opening in the the front of them. She's staring at his dick as she licks her lips before she locks eyes with him and smiles excitedly.

She stands up and walks towards him, her eyes firmly planted on his heaving chest, placing both hands on his chest and running her fingers through the hair there, Nick hears her groan and it sends a shiver down his spine. _Oh thank god, she's not disgusted by me._

He places his hands on her hips and pulls her in a little closer as he feels her hands go lower, running her fingers along the skin right above his boxers before dipping her small fingers just under the waistband. She reaches her hands behind him and plunges into his boxers taking two handfuls of his asscheeks, pulling his groin against her center, this time causing him to groan, she looks up into his eyes and smiles.

"God, Nick you're so sexy. I love your body, you're _strong_ and _hairy_ and just so… _manly_. And this…" She says as she pushes his boxers to the floor and reaches her right hand around, gently grabbing his cock making him whimper, she pulls her head back a little to get a good look before locking eyes with him again. "Mmmm… It's so big and thick." She leans in closer to him, their lips now touching. "I can't wait to feel it inside me." She kisses him deeply as she slowly strokes him.

Nick moans deeply into her mouth before breaking the kiss and looking into her giant eyes. He smiles at her before sliding his hands down to her ass, squeezing gently and then lifting her up into his arms, making her gasp. He feels her wrap her legs around him and he presses himself against her warm center, making them both gently moan.

He walks over to her door and opens it, carrying her out into the living room, his eyes staying locked on hers until he reaches the couch. She looks around and he can see the confusion clearly across her face. He knows Winston and Schmidt will be out all night, so he's not worried about it. He should probably explain himself.

"Nick, what…?"

He sets her gently down on what has been deemed "his spot" on the couch and gets down on his knees in front of her, taking both of her hands in his. He smiles up at the confused look on her face, knowing exactly why. They were just in her bedroom, the perfect place for "sexy times" as she calls it, but the first time he takes her, he wants it to be in this spot. The very spot he was sitting when he first laid eyes on this stunningly beautiful, crazy, sweet and absolutely amazing woman in front of him. The very spot that he fell in love with her.

"Jess, there's something I need to tell you and I don't want to you freak out." She nods and squeezes his hands, giving him an adorable little smirk. "Do you remember the day you came to interview for your room?"

"Of course, Nick. I'll never forget that day."

"Me either." They smiled at each other, the memory running through their minds as if it just happened yesterday. "That's the day my whole world was turned upside down because of you. You confused the hell out of me but I also felt so drawn to you, I had never felt anything like that before and I couldn't understand it at first… Then when I finally did start to understand, It scared the shit out of me. You changed me Jess, You made me want to be better. You made me actually care about things."

He leaned up and kissed her gently on the lips before continuing. "This is where I was sitting that day, where you're sitting now. The day that I laid eyes on this crazy brunette with giant blue eyes and the biggest heart." He could see the tears forming in Jess's eyes and the gentle smile on her face made his heart do somersaults in his chest. "That was the day I fell in love you, Jess. Sitting in this very spot."

The smile on her face could've lit up the darkest of nights. Nick reached up and wiped the tears of joy from her cheeks, smiling at her before kissing her gently once more. As Jess broke the kiss, she stands up slowly taking his hands in hers before spinning him around and pushing on his shoulders so he is now sitting in _his_ spot. Nick can only watch in complete awe as Jess brings herself down on his lap and straddles him.

She stares into his eyes for what feels like hours before reaching behind her back to reveal her perfect petite rounds breasts to him. Nick hungrily takes in the sight as he lets his hands slowly run up her smooth thighs and up to her hips, letting his long fingers graze the smooth bare skin of her ass, traveling higher he takes in the silky material of her garter belt before reaching the bare skin of her torso, gently caressing as he gets closer to his goal.

He has been watching his hands travel along her perfect body the entire time, still not believing that he actually gets to live in this moment, but as his hands reach her breasts, he locks eyes with her and watches as she sucks her bottom lip between her teeth, whimpering at his actions.

He feels his cock twitch between her legs and knows that she must feel it too, judging by the moan that escapes her throat before she attacks his mouth with her own and grinds down on him, slowly rotating her hips in tiny circles. He feels her tongue gently lick his bottom lip and happily opens his mouth to her, the taste of her sweet little tongue making him groan loudly into her mouth as he continues to gently massage her breasts.

She breaks the kiss with a pop and slowly rises to her feet, they lock eyes and she gives him a wicked smile before taking her bottom lip between her teeth again, gently biting down. _God, does she even know how fucking sexy that is?_ She keeps her eyes on his as she lifts her left leg onto the coffee table, she unhooks the straps of her garter belt from her hold-up stocking, slowly rolling it down her leg, peeling it off and dropping it to the floor before repeating her actions with the right side.

She turns her back towards him but still watches him over her shoulder as she bends over slightly and pulls down her lacey thong. Nick eyes feel like they are going pop out of his head as he takes in her perfect creamy ass and the sight of her bare, glistening pussy lips as she bends over further to pull her panties off completely.

He looks back up at her face as she turns towards him, she's breathing heavily, her lips are red and swollen, her eyes are darker than nick has ever seen them before, her chocolate curls a little messier than usual. The sight of her standing in front of him, offering herself to him is almost too much. He's not sure if he wants to laugh, cry or scream from the top of a mountain. Probably all three.

"God, Jessica… You're gorgeous."

She blushes adorably before placing her thumbs under the waistband of her garter belt, sliding it to the floor and then there she is. The most beautiful woman he has ever seen standing completely naked right in front of him. He smiles up at her and then places his hands on her hips, pulling her back down on top of him. "Come here" he whispers and he feels her shiver in his arms as she lowers herself back down onto his lap.

She grabs hold of his erection that is standing proudly upright between their bodies as she leans in to kiss and suck her way up his neck until she reaches his ear, gently biting his earlobe making him buck his hips towards her. She pulls back and looks deeply into his dark eyes before whispering the words he had so longed to hear. He will never forget anything about this moment, this perfect, _perfect_ moment.

"I love you too, Nick." She gives him a full watt Jessica Day smile before lowering herself onto him, both of them almost sobbing in pleasure. The feel of being so fully connected for the first time ever, makes Nick's heart feel like it's going to beat out of his chest. They keep eye contact as she slowly starts to move up and down on him, the feeling more perfect than anything he has ever experienced.

He places his hands on her hips, fingers splayed across her ass, not forcing her movements, just resting them there, taking in the feel of her incredibly soft skin as she rides him slowly and sweetly. "Oh, Nick. I.. I've never felt anything like this before… UH! You feel so perfect inside me." He smiles at her and kisses her deeply as his hands come to rest on her breasts, rubbing his thumbs across her hardened nipples making her whimper into his mouth.

He feels her movements speed up and normally he would be all for some fast, rough sex, but tonight, _their first night ,_ he wants to take his time. Never taking his lips away from hers, he places his hands on the small of her back, shifting so he can lay her down on the couch, he thrusts into her with achingly slow movements, feeling her body tremble as she feels every inch of him sliding in and out of her. He finally breaks the kiss and locks eyes with her, bringing his right hand up to cup her cheek.

"Slower, I want you all night Jessica. I've wanted this for so long, no need to rush anything now." He stops his slow movements as he feels her cup both of his cheeks in her tiny hands, before smiling up at him. "You can have me for as long as you want, Nick. And I don't just mean tonight." She lifts her head to kiss him sweetly on the lips, before reaching down and grabbing his ass with both hands. "Now… Take me, Nicholas. You're not the only one who has wanted this for a long time." They smile at each other before Nick finally starts to move again, this time thrusting a little harder.

He watches intently as Jess's mouth falls open in pleasure and squeezes her eyes shut tightly, before he kisses down her neck, nipping and gently biting, the breathy moans coming from her doing serious things to his self control. He reaches her breasts and takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting watching as her back arches up towards him. He feels her fingers lace through his hair, pulling just enough for it to be pleasurable.

He feels dangerously close to his end and decides to change things up a bit, he removes his throbbing erection from her core and kisses the rest of way down her body until he reaches her pussy. He looks up to see her looking down at him, keeping his eyes locked with hers, he lowers his mouth to her and licks up the entire length making her entire body tense up in pleasure. He reaches her clit and gently licks, stopping every once in awhile to suck it into his mouth, making her scream out to him.

"Oh my god, Nick! Don't stop, don't eeevvverrr stop! Mmmm, right there, oh fuck!"

He feels her entire body shake with her orgasm, but he doesn't give her time to come down fully before he pulls her up onto his hard cock again, pumping up into her. Her whole body continues to shake as she starts riding him, _hard._ Her head is thrown back in pure ecstasy as he grabs roughly at her breasts. He wants to keep his eyes open, really he does, but this feels so fucking amazing that he can't help but squeeze them shut.

"Fuck, Jess! I'm so close… You're gonna make me come, sweetheart. Oh my… FUCK!"

He grabs her hips and pulls her down onto him as he releases himself inside of her. Suddenly he feels Jess's body tense again and he wraps his arms around her tightly as she comes. "Niiiiiiick!" She screams his name as her walls tighten and pulse around him. He feels her lay her head down on his shoulder, trying to catch her breath as he gently rubs his hands up and down her spine, soothing her.

She lifts her head from his shoulder and flashes him a satisfied smile. "Wow… I have _never_ had an orgasm like that before. That was _**amazing**_ , Nick." He couldn't help the cocky smile that spread across his face. She just chuckled and placed a kiss on his lips then his shoulder before laying her head back down. "Normally I would smack the smug smile off your face, Nicholas… But, I'll give you this one."

They both laughed heartily, making them both realize that Nick was still very much inside of her. Nick slowly pulled himself out of her, but continued to hold her naked body tightly in his arms. He buried his face in her hair, feeling tears prick his eyes. He had honestly never been happier in his entire life, it wasn't just the _amazing_ sex talking, he finally had the woman of his dreams right where she belonged and he was never letting go.

He felt jess lift her head from his shoulders before placing her hands on his face, bringing his eyes up to her, the concerned look on her face making Nick's heart go crazy in his chest. "Are you okay, Nick? Was it not good for you?! Oh, god… I'm the worst.." Nick couldn't help but chuckle at the way her eyes widened in panic, _only Jess_. He placed his hands on her cheeks and placed a soft kiss on her lips, smiling up at her.

"Jess, relax. You were amazing, fantastic, the best sex I've ever had and I mean that from the bottom of my heart." She blushed brightly as a shy smile spread across her face. "I'm just so happy, Jess. You have no idea how much I've wanted this, dreamt about this… I just… I love you so much and this means everything to me Jess, _everything_." His voice cracked with the emotion he was feeling. Jess leaned down and kissed him with everything she had.

"I love you too, Nick. You have me, all of me. You've had me for a while, I was just too stupid to see it, but now that I do... You're stuck with me, Miller."

They smiled at each other before kissing wildly, on course for round two until the sound of the front door broke them out of their loving bubble. They both swung their heads towards the door to see a horrified Schmidt standing in the doorway.

"WHAT IS THIS TREACHERY?!"

Nick and Jess locked wide eyes as Nick reached behind him, taking the blanket from the back of the couch before wrapping it around the naked woman in his arms, he picked her up and moved as quickly as he could towards his bedroom to escape the wrath of his best friend, slamming the door shut and locking it before dropping Jess onto his bed and climbing in next to her, both of them giggling uncontrollably. Schmidt was still banging on the door as their laughter died down and as Nick leaned in to kiss Jess, he stopped right before his destination as he heard Schmidt's words through his door.

"Major rule breakage, Ni-ck! But.. I finally got to see your penis and I've got to say Nick, I am impressed!" Nick was about to get up and punch Schmidt in face until he looked down at the woman beneath him. "It IS really impressive, Nick." He smiles at her before taking her mouth with his own, ignoring Schmidt as he continues to talk outside the door.

**Ask and you shall receive! Next chapter will be Nick and Jess trying anal sex for the first time!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sex Tap On

"I'm turning off MY tap until you become a Piston's fan!"

Jess did her best Paula Abdul shimmy before spinning on her feet and skipping towards her room. Nick couldn't help but let his eyes drop down as she spun around in her tiny red skirt, flashing her round butt cheeks at him. Yup, this has to end. _Now_.

Jess didn't get far before she felt Nick's big, warm hands grab her waist, spinning her around to face him. She could see his desire for her shining clearly in his dark eyes. He kicked the door shut behind him and reached the handle to lock it, eyes never leaving hers. Jess felt a shiver run down her spine as his dark eyes continued to bore into her, impatiently waiting for what was to come.

She felt his hands run over her ass before reaching up underneath her barely there skirt, cocking an eyebrow at her as he squeezed her bare butt cheeks. He leaned his head down and licked her ear before lightly biting it. "No panties, _Jessica_?" He drew his head back to look into her eyes, smirking darkly.

Jess leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips before pulling back and looking deeply into his dark eyes. "I want you so much, Nick…" She ran her hands up and down his chest, hearing his breath hitch at her actions.

She leans in towards him to kiss and bite his neck. "Two days is way too long to go without my Vitamin D…" She kisses her way up to his earlobe, gently biting before soothing it with her tongue. "My body is aching for you, _Nicholas…_ "

She pulls her head back to look into his eyes once more before reaching down and grabbing the impressive bulge in his boxers. "Mmmm, and it seems I'm not the only one."

Nick groans loudly before picking Jess up into his arms and throwing her down on her bed. He brings his body down on top of hers and begins to kiss her with everything he has, letting his hands run all over her perfect body. He breaks the kiss and let his lips travel across her cheek, along her jaw and then down to her neck. He reaches for her breasts and squeezes them tenderly, hearing a satisfying whimper as he does so. "God, Jess… I want you too. I have no idea how I stayed away from you."

Jess lightly pushes on his chest so she can sit up, she reaches for the bottom of her shirt and pulls it over her head and tosses it on the floor, watching Nick intently as he raises up on his knees and does the same with his robe, seconds later his shirt follows.

Jess runs her hands through the hair on his chest, hearing an unfamiliar growl rise from her throat. His hairy-ness is one of her favorite things about him, it's just so manly and downright sexy. She leans forward and runs her lips gently across his chest, feeling one of his big hands tangle itself in her chocolate curls as the other sneaks around her back to unhook her bra.

She pulls back and lets Nick pull her bra from her body, locking eyes with him as he drops it to the floor. He wraps his arms around her body and lays her down, once again bringing his body down on top of hers.

Never breaking eye contact, he lowers his head to her right breast, taking her hard nipple into his mouth as he reaches up with his hand to gently caress the other, watching as her eyes falls shut and her mouth falls open, arching her back towards him.

"Oh, Nick!" She reaches up to run her fingers through his soft hair, gently scratching, satisfied when she felt the vibrations of his groan against her nipples as he goes back and forth between the right and left, driving her crazy with his attentiveness.

Jess is pretty sure she has never been more aroused in her entire life. Her and Nick always had fantastic sex, but after all the teasing and not having him inside of her for two whole days, it was almost too much. She was so wet she could actually feel as it dripped down onto her freshly washed comforter.

Nick drops his right hand to her thigh, lightly running his fingertips up and down, feeling her squirm and buck her hips towards his, getting closer to where she wants him with every pass. "Nick, please! Touch me!" He lifts his head from her breasts and looks down at his hand, still teasing her. "I _am_ touching you, Jess."

He couldn't help but chuckle as she lets out an impatient grunt and her giant eyes pop open, full of annoyance and lust. "Damnit, Nick! You… OH GOD, YES!" He finally brings his hand up to her wet slit, gently rubbing her clit before letting his fingers run through her folds, past her entrance, down to her ass and back up again. Loving the way her hips rise and fall with his strokes.

Jess is going out of her mind with how good this feels. She reaches down and pushes at his boxers, he gets the hint and pushes them down with his free hand. She pushes his hand that was still stroking her away for a second so she can remove her skirt and he is back at it without her even having to ask.

She reaches down with her right hand and takes hold of his erection and starts to stroke it, grabbing roughly at his hair with her left hand, she pulls his head towards her, desperate to feel his soft lips on hers.

He breaks the kiss to bury his head in her neck, breathing heavily as she continues to stroke him. "God, Jess… You're so fucking wet." He keeps stroking her gently, stopping with every pass to pay extra attention to her clit. He runs his up and down, stopping to pump his fingers inside of her making her cry out to him, before removing them and going lower to her ass. Her hand falls away from his hard cock as he circles her puckered hole with his middle finger, looking down at her beautiful body as her hips buck violently off the bed.

Nick looks back to her face, her eyes are shut tightly and she is biting her bottom lip as she whimpers, her pale skin is flushed with arousal. "Jessica, Look at me." Her beautiful eyes pop open as she hears him speak. "Do you like this? Do you want more?"

At first Jess doesn't know what to say. Sure she's had boyfriends in the past that had asked her to try anal stuff, but she had never felt comfortable enough to let any of them. She had heard horror stories from Cece about men that didn't understand the concept of being gentle and how painful it was, but she had also told her about times when she was with a man that knew what he was doing and how amazing it could be.

She knows Nick, she feels more comfortable with him than any other man she has ever been with, she knows he would be gentle with her and take his time with her. As she stares into his dark eyes, she knows, she knows that this is a part of herself that she wants to give to him.

"I… I've never done this before… But I want to try."

Nick leans down and kisses her gently, he cups her cheek with his free hand and looks deeply into her eyes. "I promise I'll be gentle with you, honey. If you want to stop at any time, just tell me. Okay?" Jess can only nod as he continues to circle her anus with his finger. He keeps his eyes locked on hers so he can read her reactions, making sure he isn't hurting her, he gently starts to insert his finger, going in and out slowly, going a little deeper each time.

Nick feels her start to relax and soon he is gently pumping his finger in and out of her ass, while she moans and writhes underneath him. As her eyes fall shut, Nick drops his forehead against hers.

"Does that feel good, baby?"

"Uhh, Yes! Nick… It feels soooo… UH! So gooood!"

Jess feels Nick remove his finger from her ass, confused, she opens her eyes to look at him but suddenly squeezes them shut again as she feels him bury his hard, throbbing cock into her dripping pussy.

"Oh, NICK!"

He pounds into her as he claims her mouth with his, kissing her deeply as they simultaneously moan into each others mouths. Nick breaks the kiss and slows his pace, watching as Jess's eyes open. "I wanna fuck you in the ass, Jessica."

Jess felt a shiver run down her spine as he spoke those _filthy_ words, all low and gravelly and so fucking sexy. Jess doesn't speak, she doesn't think it's necessary. Instead she leans up and kisses him deeply, feeling his hands squeezing her breasts, before she pushes gently on his chest and turns over, raising up on her hands and knees, she bites her bottom lip and looks at him over her shoulder.

Nick smiles sweetly at her before getting on his knees behind her. He gently grabs her hips, burying his cock inside her pussy once more, gliding his cock in and out of her tight heat. He brings his finger back to her ass and slowly starts inserting it, making sure she is relaxed enough for him.

"FUCK! Nick! I'm ready, just… UH! Be gentle."

Nick wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back against his chest, turning her head so he can look into her eyes. "I promise, sweetheart. The last thing I would ever want to do is hurt you, okay?" Jess smiles at him before kissing him sweetly and dropping back down on her hands.

Nick fists himself in his hand, bringing his penis to her ass, gently rubbing around the area before slowly inserting the tip, gently going back and forth as to make sure he doesn't hurt her. He gets about halfway in and pulls back, going in a little further each time and then before he knows it, he's finally buried deep inside her ass, stopping to make sure she's adjusted to the intrusion.

"Are you okay, Jess?"

"Yes… God, YES!"

He starts to pump his cock in and out of her ass slowly, only picking up the pace as he feels her relax. Soon he's got a brisk but not forceful pace going and it feels _So. Fucking. Good._ He almost can't deal.

"God, Jess! You're tight little ass feels so good wrapped around my cock… Fuck! So fucking good…"

"Ohh, YES! Fuck my ass baby! Your big cock feels soooo good!"

Nick has never heard Jess talk like this before and it's driving him wild. They are both moaning so loud, they are sure they're going to wake up their roommates, but neither can bring themselves to care because this feels so damn good.

Suddenly Nick wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her up so her back is pressed against his chest. He slides his right hand down to her wet slit and gently rubs her clit and brings his left hand up to her breasts, gently caressing and pinching her nipples. The noises she's making drawing him close to his end. She turns her head towards him and soon her moans and whimpers are lost in his mouth and she caresses his tongue with hers.

"Jess, I'm so close… Are you gonna come for me, sweetheart? FUCK! I need to feel you come!"

"Nick! I'm… UH! Don't stop! I'm coming!"

Jess screams out his name as she has the most intense orgasm of her life, so happy that Nick his holding her in his arms as her entire body starts to shake. He continues to pump into her until he feels her body start to relax, then he pulls out of her and grabs her hips, flipping her onto her back, he comes all over her breasts, moaning loudly before collapsing on the bed next to her.

Jess looks over at Nick, who looks completely blissed out and satisfied and can't help but giggle at the whole situation, still laying there with his hot seed all over her breasts. Nick's eyes pop open and he looks over at her and soon they're both giggling like idiots.

"Hey, Nick… Could you hand me that kleenex box over there? I feel like it's starting to dry and get… crusty."

Nick gives her that adorable little smirk that makes her heart melt every time before reaching over and grabbing the box and handing it to her. "Sorry, I just didn't think you'd want me to do _that_ in… _there_." Jess chuckles as she cleans herself off, tossing the kleenex into the garbage next to her bed. She turns back towards Nick who is already smiling at her, his eyes twinkling with pure adoration. She smiles back at him before pressing against his side and kissing him sweetly.

"Well… I can honestly say, that is something I never thought I would do, but… I'm glad I did, I'm glad you were the first."

Nick smiles at her and rubs his hand gently up and down her spine. "I've never done that before either, Jess. It's definitely something that I've thought about, I've just never felt comfortable enough with anyone to try it, until you." He leans up and kisses her. "And besides, how could I resist that plywood ass of yours?"

"NICK!"

He starts to laugh but stops immediately when Jess punches him in the arm. "I suggest you stop if you ever want that to happen again, Mister!" Nick pulls her body into his, hugging her tightly.

"You know I'm joking, Jess. You have a _fantastic_ ass."

Jess kisses him once more before unraveling herself from his hold, she stands up and grabs her robe, pulling it over her shoulders and tying it up. "And where do you think you are going Miss Day?" Jess bends over and picks his robe up from off the floor, tossing it to him. "I'm going to take a shower. Now that the sex tap is running again, I think I need some more hot water…" She bats her eyelashes at him before bringing her pointer finger up to her mouth seductively. "Would you like to join me?"

Nick doesn't say anything, just growls and leaps out of bed before lifting her up and throwing her over his shoulder as she squeals in delight. Not even bothering with his robe, he marches towards the bathroom completely naked.

**Next up, THREESOME with Ness and Sam!**


	4. Chapter 4

Cabin Fever

"Are you doing okay, Nick?"

Nick looked over at Jess with slightly sad eyes. Angie had left pretty abruptly after Nick expressed that he had actual feelings for her and that he wanted something more serious. Jess didn't hear the entire conversation, not wanting to intrude but through the slightly open door she did catch a bit of their conversation. It was basically just Angie telling Nick that she was " _Sorry_ " that she's " _not ready for the kind of thing_ ". He hadn't said much in response by what she could hear, but the sound of his defeated sigh as he told her to leave still broke Jess's heart.

"You know what Jess? I think it was actually for best. She didn't want anything serious and thinking about it, she's really not the type of person I'd want to build a life with anyway."

Jess grabbed his hand, squeezing a little and smiled at him. "I'm proud of you, Nick." He returned her smile and squeezed her hand before dropping back down to the couch. Sam returned from the bathroom holding a giant bottle of Tequila.

"Well, Nick. You've had a pretty rough night, what do you say we get drunk and forget?"

It was now an hour later, all three of them were considerably drunk, sitting on the couch with Jess in the middle of the two men. All three of them laughing and talking about pretty much anything and everything. Jess looked over at Nick, the big smile on his face making her heart speed up in her chest. Seeing him smile, like _really_ smile, always did weird things to her insides, she had always convinced herself that it was just because he never really smiled much, but lately it was getting more difficult to convince herself. He really was attractive, like really, _really_ attractive.

Jess was broken from her Nick-trance by the feel of Sam's hand on her thigh, she looked over at him and could see the arousal in his eyes. He leaned in and kissed Jess deeply as he continued to caress her thigh, going a little higher each time. Jess felt a shift on the couch as Nick rose up, ready to leave the room, she heard him mutter "Well, that's my queue… Night guys."

Jess broke away from sam and grabbed Nick's arm before he could walk away, she tugged on his arm, making him sit back down next to her.

"I want you to stay, Nick."

"Um… Jess, I'm not really into the whole Voyeur thing…"

Jess looked over at Sam, she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I want him to join, Sam… Are you okay with that?" Jess had expressed to Sam that she might be interested in having a threesome, she had always thought it would happen with another woman if it ever did happen, but the thought of having these two men, mostly Nick, all over her was making her seriously aroused. Sam smiled and nodded, to Jess's relief. She wasn't really sure how suggesting a threesome with another man would go over with her boyfriend, but apparently he was into it.

Jess looked over at Nick, who was staring at the floor, his brows furrowed together and he was deep in thought. She looked at his hands, he was rubbing his thumbs back and forth across his pointer fingers, something he always does when he's nervous. She grabbed his hand and he finally looked up at her. She could see his want for her in his eyes.

"What do you think, Nick? You wanna join me and this lovely lady in our bedroom?"

Nick never took his eyes off of Jess as Sam spoke. "Yes, let's do it." Jess smiled at him before rising to her feet, she grabbed both Sam and Nick by the hand and led them upstairs to the bedroom. Once they entered the bedroom, Jess tugged on Nick's hand, pulling him back towards her. She dropped his hand and placed both of her hands on his chest. She watched his dark eyes become even darker as he grabbed her by the hips, pulling her into him before crashing his lips against hers and okay, _wow._ Turns out, Nick is an _amazing_ kisser.

Jess felt Sam come up behind them, he pulled her hair aside before attacking her neck with his lips, kissing, licking and sucking her skin. He reached around and grabbed her breasts, molding them in his bigs hands, making her whimper into Nick's amazing mouth. Nick's hands dropped from hips to her ass and squeezed gently. Nick was much gentler than Sam, but the sensations she's receiving from the both of them is almost too much.

Jess breaks away from both men, and moves over towards the bed. They both move to follow. "No, wait there." They both freeze and watch her with wide eyes as she starts to slip of her boots before starting on her pants. She unbuttons her pants and turns away from both men, while she pulls them down. Giving them both a fantastic view of her bare ass, split by the lacy blue thong she's wearing.

Jess is trying to give both men equal attention, but she finds that she can't take her eyes off of Nick. The look on his face as she slowly reveals her body to him is amazing. Sam always complimented her and told her she had a great body, but he had _never_ looked at her the way Nick was right now, like he had never seen something so incredible in his life.

Jess turned back towards them, only glancing at Sam as her eyes locked with Nick's once more. She slowly started to unbutton her checkered shirt revealing her matching lacy blue bra, loving the way Nick's eyes widened as she pushed the shirt off her shoulders to the floor, revealing her creamy bra clad breasts to his hungry gaze.

She felt a shiver run down her spine as she watched him lick his lips. "Wow, Jess… Your body is… Wow" Jess smiled sweetly at Nick before looking over at Sam. "You already know how I feel about that body, Babe." Jess felt a pang of disappointment that she didn't have the same affect on her _boyfriend_ that she did on Nick, but as she looked back over to Nick, the awed look on his face as he continued to take in her almost naked body made her forget instantly.

"Okay, Boys. It's your turn. You've seen mine, now I wanna see yours."

This was obviously mostly directed towards Nick, as she has seen Sam naked many times, in many different positions. She had to suppress her laughter as she watched both men fumble with their clothing, trying to get undressed as quickly as possible.

Finally they were both down to just their underwear, she looked over at Sam and let her eyes drop down to his clearly visible erection protruding violently from his black boxer briefs. She looked back up into his eyes and smiled before setting her sights on Nick. He was rubbing his forehead, clearly feeling a little self conscious standing next to Sam. She let her eyes drop down, noting that he was not as aroused as Sam, due to nerves she guessed.

She really hated that Nick was always so hard on himself, never thinking himself worthy of well… anything really. Obviously what happened with Angie earlier tonight and the way Schmidt always ragged on him about his body didn't help at all. It made Jess's heart ache for him.

Wanting nothing more than to make him feel comfortable, Jess slowly walked up to Nick and pulled his hand from his face, she smiled up at before leaning up to kiss him and as she broke the kiss she smiled at him once more before taking his hand in hers, she turned towards Sam and did the same, leading them both towards the bed. She dropped down on the bed, rising up on her knees bringing both men down with her, she alternated between kissing the two as they both ran their hands all over her body.

"What do you want, Jess? Do you want Nick to taste that sweet little pussy?"

Jess moaned loudly as Sam spoke and she felt Nick's lips against her neck. "What do you think, Jess? Do you want me to taste you?" The way he spoke against her neck, all low and gravelly made her cry out. "Yes!"

Sam leaned back against the pillows on the bed and pulled Jess between his legs, her back pressed against his chest. He reached behind her back and unsnapped her bra, revealing Jess's naked breasts to Nick for the first time. She watched as Nick's pupils dilated before he leaned in to take one of her hard nipples into his mouth while Sam kneaded the other. She arched her back, feeling Sam's erection digging into her lower back.

She locked eyes with Nick as his attention went lower, running his lips from her breast down her flat stomach before reaching the waistband of her thong, he ran his lips along the skin just above the elastic before placing his fingers inside and sliding it down her legs, revealing her bare pussy to him. He smiled up at her wickedly before grabbing her legs, pulling her down the bed and spreading her legs making her gasp.

He slowly kissed his way up her thighs towards her center, moving back and forth between her legs, making her squirm. Finally he reached her pussy and kissed it tenderly before burying his tongue in her folds. "NICK! Oh my… UH!" Jess could no longer form words with Nick's amazing mouth on her. How was he so good at this? Sam began to gently pinch her nipples as she dug her nails into his legs that were on either side of her, thrashing around against his chest.

"How does it feel, Jess? Does Nick's tongue feel good?"

"Yes, oh my god…. YES!"

Jess felt her sudden orgasm rip through her body as Nick continued to lick and swirl his tongue on her clit. She cried out loudly, digging her fingers in his soft hair. As her body calmed from the intense pleasure Nick had just given her, she could no longer control her actions. Completely ignoring Sam, she pushed Nick down on the bed and straddled his body, kissing him wildly while rubbing her naked body against him, hearing him groan loudly into her mouth as his big, warm hands explored her body.

She broke the kiss with a pop and looked deeply into his dark eyes, she smiled sweetly at him before lowering her mouth to his chest, she ran her fingers through the hair on chest as she kissed her way down to his boxers, as she reached them she pulled her head back and her eyes widened in excitement as she took in his size. _Damn_ … It was big. Bigger than Sam, not by too much, but definitely _bigger._

She dug her fingers into his boxers and pulled them from his body, watching his cock spring free she licked her lips and took him in her mouth, watching as his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He buried his hand in her chocolate curls and moaned loudly from the pleasure she was giving him. "FUCK, Jess! That feels amazing."

Jess had almost forgotten about Sam until she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her up onto her hands and knees, she felt him run his hard cock along the lips of her dripping pussy. She moaned and took Nick's cock even deeper in her throat, hearing him whimper.

She could faintly hear the sound of Sam opening a condom behind her before she felt his cock against her again, he roughly stuffed himself inside of her, causing her to fall forward and almost choke on Nick's penis which was still very much down her throat. She let him fall from her mouth to catch her breath, coughing a little.

Nick looked down at her and cupped her cheek as Sam continued to fuck her roughly from behind. "Are you okay, sweetheart?" She felt her heart do flips in her chest as Nick spoke those tender words, concern flashing across his features. Although she was being roughly taken from behind by another man, she found that Nick held most of her attention. She smiled at him before taking him in her mouth again.

She let this go on for a while, going out of her mind with the feeling of being fucked from behind while pleasuring Nick with her mouth. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Nick looking down at her and something inside of her snapped. Without a second thought about Sam, She sat up and crawled over Nick's body, feeling Sam fall from her core. She took Nick's hands in her and laced her fingers through his and lowered herself down onto him, throwing her head back in pure ecstasy as he filled her so completely.

"Oh my god, Jess. You're so tight and wet… FUCK!"

She started riding him, keeping her eyes locked with his. She heard Sam speak behind her, saying something about needing some attention too, but she really didn't care. She wanted Nick. No one had ever felt better than he does inside of her, she had never felt the type of connection with anyone that she was feeling with Nick. She was always far too self conscious when it came to eye contact during sex, but with Nick she found that she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

She felt Sam come up behind her, grabbing at her breasts with one hand and using his other to rub his cock along her ass. "I'm gonna fuck you in the ass while Nick is inside your pussy. How do you feel about that?" Jess stopped riding Nick, shocked by what Sam had just suggested as he continued to rub his cock against her puckered hole.

Nick must have seen the apprehension in her eyes and he sat up, taking her face in his hands, looking deeply into her eyes. "Jess, you don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with." Jess smiled at him, he always took care of her. "Come on Nick, she totally wants it. You're a dirty little girl, aren't you Jess?" She watched as Nick clenched his jaw in anger. Jess just took his face in her hands and kissed him. "It's okay, Nick… I think… I think I want to try it."

Nick didn't look convinced at first, but as she began to ride him again he smiled at her and laid back down on the bed and grabbed her hips. She leaned forward a little so Sam would have better access and she felt the tip of his penis slowly start to enter ass. She slowed down her movements on Nick as she felt Sam go deeper into her other hole, soon he was fully buried inside her ass. She cried out loudly, the feeling of being filled so fully, so overwhelming and amazing at the same time.

She started to slowly move up and down on top of Nick as Sam thrusted into her ass, it wasn't long before they picked up the perfect rhythm. Sam held her from behind as he roughly massaged her breasts. Nick kept one hand on her hip while the other slid to her center so he could gently rub her clit. Never in a million years did Jess ever think she would be with two men at the same time, let alone have them both _inside_ her at the same time but it felt _So. Fucking. Good._

Even with everything that was going on around her, Jess still hadn't broke her eye contact with Nick. Looking into his dark eyes just made everything that much more intense. She felt Sam tense up behind her as he spilled himself in her ass."Fuck, your ass is so tight baby, I'm gonna come!" He pumped into her ass a couple more times before she felt him slip out of her and fall back on the bed, hearing the snap of the condom as he removed it.

She slowed her movements for a moment to pull Nick up into a sitting position and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and moaned into her mouth, pumping his cock up into her. He pulled back from the kiss and brought one hand up to her cheek, locking eyes with her. "Are you gonna come for me, Jess? I want to feel you come around my cock so bad." He whispered against her lips, kissing her breathless before burying his head in her hair and tightening his arms around her.

"Oh, Nick! I'm close… I'm so close baby. UH!"

Nick brought his hand back down to her center to rub at her clit and that's when Jess lost all control. It was the most intense orgasm she had ever had in her entire life, her entire body was shaking and Nick kept her wrapped in his arms, holding her against his chest as he continued pumping himself inside of her, screaming out her name as he spilled his hot seed inside of her.

She laid her head on his shoulder as he held her in his arms, rubbing his hand up and down her spine while they both catch their breath. She pulled back to look at him, they smiled at eachother and he took his hand up to push her bangs to the side and kissed her forehead. As she looked into his dark eyes, everything suddenly became clear to her and she knew what she had to do.

She kissed Nick on the cheek before raising her body from his. She was sore in a way that she had never felt before. She looked around, noticing that Sam was no longer in the room. She stood up from the bed and pulled on her robe that was hanging on the back of the door. She looked over at Nick as he stood up and started getting dressed, he pulled on his boxers and looked over at her. She could see the sadness in his eyes, she knew he had felt the connection that she did, but in typical Nick Miller fashion, he didn't believe that she could ever feel the same. He thought he was going to be rejected again.

She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling his arms immediately wrap around her body. She kissed him sweetly and brought her hands around to his face. "I want you, Nick. Only you. But… I have to go talk to Sam. I have to do this the right way." Nick smiled at her and gently kissed her on the lips. "I understand, Jess. You go talk to him, I'm not going anywhere."

Jess left Nick in the bedroom and walked down the stairs to find Sam sitting on the couch, now fully dressed staring at the fire. She sat down next to him, but he refused to look at her.

"Sam… We need to talk."

He finally looked at her and she could see the anger and jealously in his gaze. "What the hell was that, Jess? I thought this was just for fun, you know? Just a fantasy thing… But it wasn't, was it? You barely even acknowledged me the whole time! I'm your boyfriend!"

"Sam, Look… At first it was, you know… Just for fun. But, I just… I felt something with Nick. A connection that I've never felt before, more than just friendship. I think it's always been there, but I just never realized it until now… I'm so sorry."

Sam scoffed at Jess before standing up abruptly. "Are you kidding me, Jess? Are you breaking up with me? After I agreed to have a threesome, with another dude because _you_ wanted to, that's just it?!" Jess winced as Sam continued to yell at her, not fully listening to what he was saying.

"Fine, you know what? Whatever, he can have you. Just tell me one thing, Jess and I'll leave… Do you love him?"

Jess looked up at him with wide eyes. Did she love Nick? He was her best friend, her partner in crime, he took care of her and protected her and made her feel more safe and comfortable than anyone ever had… But did she love him? The realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Yes, she did. She had for a very long time. Looking Sam directly in the eyes, she stood up from the couch and walked towards him, stopping just out of reach.

"Yes, I do. I love Nick. I'm sorry, Sam."

Sam didn't say a word, he ripped his coat from the hook it was hanging on and stormed out of the door, slamming it in Jess's face. Jess just stood there, not quite believing the night she just had. She was broken from her thoughts when she heard the creak of the old wooden stairs and couldn't help but smile as she looked up to see Nick standing in front of her, smiling back at her.

"I'm sorry, Jess… I tried to give you some privacy, but when I heard him yelling at you I couldn't stand it. I didn't hear everything, but I heard enough." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately. "I love you too, Jess. I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

She couldn't fight the tears of joy that leaked from her eyes as she looked up at him. She had never seen him look happier and it made her heart swell. He pecked her once more on the lips before bending down and wrapping his arms around her thighs, lifting her into his arms. She gasped and let out a little chuckle.

"Take me to bed, Miller."

"You got it, Day."

**Thank you all so much for reading! I will continue to take requests and write them to the best of my ability. For the next chapter I will write the highest voted scenario, so throw your ideas out there!**


	5. Chapter 5

Quick-Hardening Caulk

"Take of your clothes, I mean it. Take off your clothes right now."

Jess felt a tingle run down her spine as she heard Nick speak. She couldn't believe this was actually happening. _Finally_. She began unbuttoning her blouse as she watched him push everything on the dining room table to the floor, taking a wrench and what looked like a drumstick in his hand, waving them around like the maniac he was. Jess felt flush with desire and frustration.

"You're a mess!" She yelled as Nick swiftly walked past her towards the fish tank. "Why are you still talking?! Right now is not the time…" The words died on his lips as he turned back towards Jess standing in front of him, the things he was holding in his hands falling to the floor as he took her in, chest flushed and heaving, wearing only her matching orange bra and panties. He couldn't help but look down at her blouse that was now laying on the floor at her feet, noting how closely the color of the blouse and her under garments matched. She had taken her hair down and her soft chocolate curls now hung loosely along her shoulders. _God she is gorgeous._

They locked eyes for a few seconds before Nick marched up to her and spun her around so she was facing away from him. He pressed his erection into her panty-clad ass, letting her feel how much she affected him. He placed his hands on her sinfully soft thighs and slowly ran his fingertips up and down a few times, her head fell back on shoulder making him smile. He looked down at her face just in time to see her mouth fall open as a whimper fell from her lips.

"God, Jess. You're so fucking sexy. I can't even begin to tell you how hard it was for me to keep my hands off you for so long." She opened her sparkling big blue eyes and tilted her head to look up at him, an adorable smirk on her face. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, Nick. Now… what are you gonna do with me?" She bit her lip as she reached behind her to gently caress the impressive bulge in his jeans.

Jess watched over her shoulder as Nick's eyes squeezed shut while she continued to stroke his cock. _God, it was BIG._ She felt a surge of wetness between her legs as her mind wandered to how good he was going to feel inside of her. She felt his big warms hands run over her hips, stopping to caress the soft skin of her stomach before continuing their journey upwards towards her breasts. He took them both in his hands, squeezing and massaging them, making them both cry out in pleasure.

"Oh, Nick!"

The sound of her voice snapped Nick out of his trance, he wanted to take back control. He slipped his left hand into the cup of her bra, gently pinching her nipple as he took his right hand up to move her curls aside so he could attack her neck with his mouth, kissing, licking and biting.

Spurred on by the noises she was making, he brought his right hand back down to her stomach and ran his fingertips along her soft skin, slowly making his way down to the lacy material of her panties. As he reached her core, he felt her hand slip away from his cock and she pressed her ass back against him. He rubbed her through her panties, feeling how wet she was through the material, he could no longer control himself and he brought his hand up and inside her panties, moving his fingers slickly against her clit. Her cry of pleasure going straight to his cock.

"Is this for me, Jess? Huh, did I make you this wet, sweetheart?" Jess heard his low gravelly voice whisper in her ear and something inside of her snapped, she needed him. _Now_. She grabbed his hand and pulled it out of her panties. She turned around so she was facing him and grabbed the bottom of his henley and ripped it over his head before starting on his pants, roughly pushing them to the ground once she got them undone.

Watching as he stepped out of his pants, shoes and socks, she wasted no time pushing his boxers to floor as well. Then she just stopped. She felt her mouth go dry and heat surge through her entire body. And okay, wow. Just feeling it through his pants did _not_ do him justice. Nick Miller, Nick Miller… Who'da thought? He was a good 8 inches and _thick._ "Wow!" She practically moaned the word. She locked eyes with Nick and smiled up at him before reaching around her back, unhooking her bra, loving the way his eyes widened as she revealed her breasts to him. She pushed her panties to the floor and hopped up on the table.

"Take me, Nicholas. I want you so bad!"

Nick was on her before she could even finish her sentence, he stepped between her spread legs before roughly attacking her mouth with his own. Kissing her as deeply as he could, he brought both hands up to her breasts and squeezed them. He felt one of her hands roughly grabbing at his hair as the other reached for his hard cock, stroking it a few times before bringing it to her center, running it along her dripping folds. She broke the kiss and leaned up to whisper in his ear. "Fuck me, Nick!" Nick pulled his head back, staring deeply into her beautiful blue eyes, he plunged himself into her tight heat making them both cry out loudly.

"Fuck, Jess… You're so… Oh my god! You're so fucking tight!" Nick choked out, barely able to speak as he wrapped both arms tightly around her body, bringing her as close as possible before burying his face in her soft curls . "Nick, Yes! It's so big… You feel so good! So… fucking… gooooood! Harder Nick, please! HARDER!"

He grabbed her ass as he pumped himself into her pussy with everything he had. Nothing had ever felt this good. Jess was so hot and tight around him, he felt like he may pass out from the pleasure he was feeling. Suddenly he felt her hands on his chest and he pulled back, confused at first until she smiled up at him. She brought both of her legs up and rested her ankles along his shoulders on either side of his head and leaned back on her hands which did amazing things to her already amazing breasts.

He wrapped his hands around her thighs and plunged himself back into her, filling her completely. He was pounding into her with his entire body, his legs burning with his efforts but the noises she was making and the look of absolute pleasure he could see in her now dark blue eyes kept him going.

Jess could no longer think straight. Nick was so deep inside of her and he was moving so fast, nothing had _ever_ felt this good. In the back of her mind she was almost worried they were going to break the table, but that thought disappeared quickly as Nick leaned forward and placed his hands flat on the table, going even deeper than Jess thought was possible. She was now able to curl her knees over Nick's shoulders, bringing his lips back to hers, moaning into his mouth as his tongue met hers.

She felt his hands grab her hips and she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She broke the kiss and looked deeply into his dark eyes, feeling her heart flutter in her chest. No one had ever looked at her the way Nick did, like she was some beautiful mystical creature that only existed in a fairytale.

She brought her right hand around to rub his stubbly cheek and smiled at him, making him slow down his movements as he smiled back at her. He turned his head slightly to kiss the palm of her hand then leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. He pressed his forehead against hers, eyes locked. "You're beautiful, Jessica." She giggled softly and pulled his lips back to hers for a second then buried her face in his neck, attacking it with kisses and tiny bites. She reached his ear and bit down gently. "Make me come, Nick." She whispered before pulling her head back, he smiled at her before pulling his hips back, pounding into her again.

"Yes, Nick! Oh, god… Harder!"

"Fuck, Jess! Any harder and we're gonna break the table!"

She smiled wickedly up at him. "Good."

He let out a breath and sped up his movements, bringing his right hand to her center to rub her bundle of nerves. He was on the verge of release and he wanted to make sure she was right there with him. He buried his face in her hair once more, whispering in her ear. "Come for me, Jess. I wanna feel you come on my dick. I can feel your pussy tightening around me, come on… Just let go." He felt her fingers pulling roughly at his hair as she cried out to him.

"Nick, Oh god… I'm coming, don't stop! Fuck!"

As Nick felt her walls flutter and tighten around him, he grabbed her ass and lifted her slightly off the table, he thrusted his hips roughly into her. "Me too, Jess…Oh shit!" He let out a loud groan and released himself inside of her, coming harder than he ever had in his entire life, noting that she was still in the throes of her own orgasm, he continued to pump into her until she came down from her high.

He placed her gently back onto the table and kissed her softly before his knees gave out on him, collapsing onto his bare ass on the hardwood floor. He heard Jess chuckle above him and looked up at her to see her twinkling blue eyes looking down at him. He felt the laughter bubble up in his chest and soon they were both laughing at this crazy and amazing thing that just happened between them.

Jess hopped off the table with wobbly legs and reached her hand out to him. "Sleepover party in my room, Miller?" Nick smiled up at her and reached for her hand. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her naked body flush against his own. "Can we braid each other's hair?" They both chuckled and Jess swatted playfully at his chest. "I was actually thinking round two, but if you'd rather braid my hair…" Nick started shaking his head furiously. "Nope, round two… Definitely round two!" Jess chuckled up at him. "You're adorable, Miller. Now, pick up your clothes and lets go."

As they were picking up their clothes they suddenly heard an odd creaking sound, they locked eyes, both had the same confused expression when suddenly the dining room table collapsed to the ground with a loud thud. They both stared at the table before locking eyes again. "RUN!" Jess yelled and grabbed Nick's hand, dragging him behind her. They reached her bedroom and locked themselves in. Nick dropped his clothes to floor, watching as Jess did the same. He walked up and wrapped his arms around her once more.

"Schmidt is going to kill us!" Jess bit her lip and looked up at him, placing her hands on his chest, pushing him towards the bed.

"I'm sure you could use your new nut-wrench or maybe some of that quick-hardening caulk you picked up earlier to fix it…" She blinked up at him with those big eyes and as they reached the bed, she pushed him down and straddled him, feeling his hands roam all over her bare body.

"I'll show you quick-hardening caulk!"

"Mmm…" She moaned as she reached for his already half hard member. "Yeah you will!"


	6. Chapter 6

He's Always There

Jess was lying on her bed in her childhood bedroom, unable to sleep after the day she had just experienced. Although she had just ended things with Ryan mere hours ago, she found that he was not the person occupying her thoughts. She really thought she had loved him, she thought they had a future together, hell she had even considered moving to England just to make things work with him, but like most of the men in her life he had failed her. The more she thought about it, she realized that it wasn't real love that she felt for him. He didn't show up to the _one_ thing she needed him for so badly, but instead it was _him_ , the one person who was _always_ there for her, _always_ telling her exactly what she needed to hear even if it hurt, Nick Miller, her best friend, the man she let get away.

" _The only thing that matters is if the guy is there for you when yah need him, otherwise you're dating a wall."_

Those words had been ringing in her ears for hours, Nick was right, he was _always_ right. Since Ryan had moved to England, he had put in little to no effort into making their long distance relationship work. He had promised her that it would be fine, that he would call or skype with her every night until they could eventually be together again, but it was all a lie. He had kept that promise for about 3 days until eventually he just stopped calling altogether, all she got from him was a text every couple days telling her that he " _missed her"_ and that he was " _Sorry for not calling"_ and that he was just " _So busy all the time."_

Jess found herself becoming angry at herself. How could she have been so stupid? She had been so desperate to find something real, to fall in love and live happily ever after with her Prince Charming, but when she really thought about it, Ryan was no Prince Charming. Sure, he was sweet and treated her well, but he was actually kind of boring if she was being completely honest with herself. There was always something… missing. He never made her laugh until she cried, he never made her angry or flustered, he never argued with her until she stormed out of the room, only to follow her and sweep her up in his arms and make passionate love to her until she gave in.

 _Passion._

It was the one thing she had been missing with every man that she had ever been with, except for him. _Nick Freaking Miller_. She had never met someone that could work her up like he could. He knew her so well and he knew exactly what to say to push her buttons and make her so angry that she wanted to punch him in his stupid handsome face, then rip off his clothes and fuck his brains out. _Whoa, where did THAT come from?_ Jess felt her entire body heat up as erotic images of her and Nick flashed through her mind. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She glanced over at the clock on her nightstand and slowly pulled herself out of her bed and walked to the door, wondering who would possibly still be awake at this hour. _Damnit, of course it was him._

"Hey, Nick. What are you still doing up?"

They locked eyes and he gave her that smirk that made her insides melt. "Hey, Jess. I couldn't sleep and I just… I guess I was thinking about yah, I just wanted to make sure you were okay after… everything." Jess couldn't help but smile at him. For a guy that always acted like he hated everything and everyone, he was just so damn sweet to her.

"You were thinking about me, Miller?" She watched as he nervously shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck. "Come on, Jess. You're my best friend and you just broke up with your boyfriend, of course I was thinking about yah. That and I didn't hear Dirty Dancing, so I got a little worried." He said with a chuckle, making Jess's heart flutter in her chest. _That Smile_.

She opened the door so he could enter the room and shut the door behind him. She took his hand and lead him over to the bed, letting go of his hand as she sat down and pulled the blanket back, she patted the spot next to her, silently asking him to join her. He looked a little hesitant at first, but he eventually sat down and pulled the blanket over their legs as they both sat up with their backs leaning against the headboard.

Jess leaned heavily against his side and pulled his arm over her before wrapping her

arms around his waist and burying her face in his shoulder. She heard his breath catch in his chest and it made her smile that she still had that effect on him. "I'm actually okay, Nick. Everything you said was right, I need someone who will be there for me when I need them." She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked at him, His head was tilted down and his eyes were squeezed shut. She brought her hand up to his face, turning his head towards her, his eyes still tightly closed.

"Open your eyes, Nick."

Nick took a deep breath as he finally opened his eyes. She stroked his stubbly cheek tenderly as she stared into his dark eyes, seeing something in them that she hadn't seen in over a year. _Love_. She felt tears prick her eyes as she spoke. "You're always there for me, Nick... _always_." Her voice cracked and she squeezed her eyes shut, feeling as the tears escaped, running down her cheeks. Nick cupped her face with his big, soft, warm hands and gently wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"Jessica, You're my best friend and I care about you so much. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. You know that."

She listened to his softly spoken words and felt her heart ache. He was her best friend but she wanted so much more. She loved him so much and it had never gone away, not really. She had been very good at hiding it, but when he started dating Kai, she cried herself to sleep for a week. She hadn't told anyone, not even Cece. They had agreed that it wasn't working between them, that they had nothing in common and that they were better as friends, but that was bullshit. She knew it and she was pretty sure he did too. They challenged each other, they had passion and friendship and love.

She opened her eyes, finding him looking at her in a way that sent shivers down her spine. "Nick… I love you. I never stopped loving you and I don't think I ever will. You mean so much to me and you're my best friend, but I want more, Nick. I can't stand not being with you anymore."

"Jess… C'mon, where is this coming from? You just broke up with Ryan, you're just feeling emotional and…"

"NO! This has nothing to do with Ryan. I love YOU, Nick. I never loved Ryan, he was just what I thought I needed. When I found out that you were dating Kai, it killed me Nick.. I think… I think Ryan was just my way of coping… I think…"

She felt Nick shift as he turned towards her, grabbing her shoulders and gently shaking her. "Jess… Please don't do this to me. You know how I feel about you, How I've always felt about you. You're upset and you don't know what you're saying right now…"

Jess grabbed his hands from her shoulders and pulled him towards her, crashing her lips against his, desperate to show him all the love she felt for him. She felt his hands move to her waist and as the kiss deepened he pulled her up onto his lap so she was straddling him. As he broke the kiss he cupped her face in his hands, they locked eyes and the look on his face broke Jess's heart.

"Jess, please tell me this isn't just you being sad and feeling vulnerable. I can't be your rebound Jess, I won't…" His voice cracked with emotion and his eyes glimmered with unshed tears. She leaned in and kissed him gently, pulling away she placed her hands on his face and looked deeply into his eyes, those eyes that made her feel more safe and loved than she had ever felt in her life.

"Nick, I promise you this has NOTHING to do with him. You could never be a rebound, ever. HE was a rebound Nick, he was just a distraction from all the pain I felt after losing the only man I've ever truly loved and that's you, Nick Miller… It's always been you."

Nick hugged her tightly to his chest and buried his head in her silky curls. "God, Jess. I love you so much." Jess laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him back just as tightly, not able to control the tears of joy that were now streaming down her face, wetting the soft material of his green t-shirt. She heard him inhale a shaky breath and that's when she noticed the dampness on the shoulder of her light pink pajama top.

"Oh, Nick… Don't cry baby." She kissed his forehead and forced his head up so she could see him. He smiled at her with tears running down his face. "I'm sorry, Jess. I'm just so happy. I never thought I'd get to hold you like this again. I thought it was over, for good." She returned his smile and gently wiped the tears from his cheeks.

She leaned in and kissed his soft lips. "I always knew we would find our way back to each other eventually. It's us, Nick. Pepperwood and Knight!" They both chuckled as he continued to hold her in his arms. As the laughter died down, Jess leaned in to kiss him, softly at first but as their kisses deepened, Jess started feeling something she hadn't felt in so long. No one could kiss her like Nick could, it was… Electric, passionate, sweet and oh so sexy. She needed him, _Now_.

"Make love to me, Nick." She whispered as his hooded eyes burned into her very soul. "Are you sure, Jess? I mean we can…" Jess shut him up by pressing herself into the hardness she could feel in his sweatpants, making him groan. "I'm sure, Nick. I need you."

He placed his hands on the small of her back and shifted so he could lay her down gently on the bed, covering her body with his own. He kissed her lips before moving across her face down to her neck, taking his time. He ran his hands up and down her sides, taking in her curves before reaching for the buttons on her pajama top, unbuttoning them slowly as his lips moved to every inch of newly exposed skin, driving Jess out of her mind.

Nick pulled her shirt open and lifted his head to lock eyes with her. "You're so beautiful." He whispered before taking one of her rosy nipples into his mouth, making Jess cry out in pleasure. He slowly twirled his tongue around her nipple and gently nibbled on the hardened peak before moving to the other, giving it the same amazing attention.

"Oh, Nick!" She cried out, lacing her fingers through his soft brown hair. As she felt his kisses start to move lower, she sat up slightly to peel away her shirt and toss it on the ground before reaching for his shirt, pulling it over his head. He kissed the soft plain of her flat tummy all the way down to the top of her pajama pants. He kissed along the elastic before placing his hands inside of them and pulling them gently off her body.

He locked eyes with her again as he ran his big hands along the creamy skin of her thighs, he reached her pink cotton panties and lightly ran his fingertips across the soft skin of her stomach just above the elastic waist. He smiled up at her sweetly before lowering his head to replace his fingertips with his lips. He reached up and slowly pulled the cotton material from her body and spread her legs, laying on his stomach between them.

He teased her as he kissed her inner thighs, going back and forth, getting closer and closer to where she wanted him but pulling back before he reached his target. She opened her eyes and looked down at him, ready to beg for what he knew she wanted, but it seemed she wouldn't have to beg tonight as she looked down just in time to see him bury his tongue in her hot, wet folds. He was working slowly, taking his sweet time with her tonight and she had no complaints. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to have Nick worship her body like this. He was good, _so fucking good_.

"Yes, Nick! Oh god, that feels sooo good. Mmmm…"

"You taste so good, Jess. You're so wet…" He whispered against her hot, wet center as he reached up and slowly inserted two long fingers inside of her, going in and out slowly as he continued swirling his tongue around her sensitive clit. Jess could no longer control her hips as they bucked and circled slowly along with the strokes of his amazing tongue.

She was panting and moaning softly as she felt her orgasm build inside of her, ready to burst at any moment. "Nick, ohh Niiiick. I'm coming, oh my… NICK!" She pulled roughly at his hair as he continued to soothe her with his tongue until her body stopped trembling with the amazing pleasure she had just experienced.

She felt Nick kissing his way back up her body, stopping at her breasts once more to take them in his mouth, making Jess whimper loudly. He kissed his way up her neck, finally reaching her lips and kissing her deeply, she could taste herself on his lips. He didn't even give her time to come down fully from her orgasm as he pushed his throbbing cock inside of her slowly, almost torturously slow. She could feel every inch of him sliding in and out of her. She felt like she had died and gone to heaven.

Making love to Nick was always amazing, but the way he was taking his time tonight was more intense than anything she had ever experienced. The way his eyes locked on to hers as he to thrust into her with slow strokes, stopping every once in awhile to pulse deep inside of her, it was all almost too much. Her body felt like it was on fire in the best way possible. She ran her hands gently up and down the soft skin of his back before settling them on his peachy ass, squeezing gently as she felt the muscles flex with his efforts.

"You feel so good, Honey. God, I missed you so much…" The sound of his gravelly, low voice in her ear made her entire body tremble. She pulled his head back down to hers and kissed him deeply, massaging his tongue with her own. She ran her hands up her own body, stopping at her breasts and gently massaging them in her hands. She pinched and rolled her nipples in time with Nick's thrusts. He broke the kiss and looked down to see her hands playing with her own breasts, he pushed her right hand away so he could take her nipple into his mouth and groaned as his lips wrapped around the hardened nub.

"Fuck, Nick!"

Suddenly Jess felt Nick's hands on her hips, he flipped them over so she was now on top, somehow never breaking their connection. She sat up and looked down into his dark eyes, he was breathing heavily and his hair was a mess, but _my god_ … they way he looked at her. He gave her his signature side smirk and she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips. God, he is perfect. _Nick Miller, beautiful white man._ His smile widened but quickly fell from his face as she started moving on top of him, his mouth fell open and he moaned loudly as she slowly started circling her hips as she slid up and down his glorious erection.

His big hands were all over her body, sliding up and down her soft, flat tummy and squeezing her perfect creamy breasts before finally settling on her ass, gently massaging her soft skin with his long fingers. She threw her head back in complete bliss. God, he's so big. No one filled her up the way he did. She opened her eyes and looked down at him beneath her as she heard his voice.

"Faster, Jess. I want you to ride me."

She smiled down at him wickedly before adhering his wishes, loving the way his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth fell open as she lifted herself off of him almost completely before slamming back down, riding him hard and fast. They were both getting very vocal, but the thought that they might wake up their friends or, god forbid, Jess's Mom was the last thing she cared about right now. She couldn't care about anything except the way Nick filled and stretched her as she rode his cock like her life depended on it.

"Oh my god, Jess!" He panted out before firmly squeezing her ass, only making her go faster, work harder. The headboard started to bang against the wall with her efforts, Nick reached back with one hand and stopped it, their moans and groans were loud enough in a house full of people.

Jess felt her second orgasm of the night building inside of her so she reached down with her right hand to circle her clit, watching Nick's eyes as they followed her hand and widened in amazement as he saw what she was doing. He always loved it when she touched herself in front of him. He knew she was close so he let go of the headboard and placed both hands on her hips so he could pump up into her.

"Come for me, Jess. I know you're close, I can feel you squeezing my cock. _Fuck_ , Jess!"

"Niii-" Jess couldn't even get his full name out as she felt her orgasm consume her entire body. She squeezed her eyes shut, feeling Nick wrap his arms around her waist and hold her tightly to his chest as he spilled himself inside of her. She tightly wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his neck, feeling as though she may never come down. She always loved the way he holds her tightly to his chest and the feel of his beating heart against her chest as she comes, trembling in his strong arms. It was such an insanely romantic and loving gesture for a man who seemed to have so little feelings. She knew him though and contrary to popular belief, Nick Miller _is_ a romantic.

She felt his soft lips trailing along her shoulder and up neck, making her giggle softly. "You okay, Honey?" She lifted her head from his shoulder and looked into his dark eyes, mesmerized by the way they shimmered in the moonlight coming through the windows of her childhood bedroom. She let out a loud throaty laugh as she looked around the room, the confused look on Nick's face making her laugh even harder.

"What the hell are you laughing at, Jess? Did I do something… wrong? It seemed like you enjoyed it, I mean the shaking… and the uh… the moans. I mean, wha..?"

Jess shut him up by pressing her lips against his in a sweet kiss. "I wasn't laughing at you, Nick! You were _AMAZING_! I mean _really_ amazing, I think I almost blacked out at one point." They both chuckled as Jess lifted herself off of him and laid down on the bed, pulling him with her and settling into his arms. "It's just… I never thought I'd get the chance to do it in this bedroom again. I mean seriously Nick, we just did it in front of all my stuffed animals and my poster of Jared Leto from "My So Called Life." And we did it good, _reeeaaaal_ good."

Nick groaned loudly and buried his head in her chocolate curls. "Come on, Jess. How can you make something so amazing sound so… _creepy_." She felt Nick shudder a little before he kissed her neck softly. "I'm still convinced that's just a bunch of pictures of you, by the way." Jess sat up a little and swatted at his chest. "Nick!" He pulled her back down to him and hugged her body to his tightly. "I'm kidding, Jess! You're the most beautiful woman I've ever met." Jess smiled at him sweetly before relaxing heavily against his body and burying her face in his neck, deeply inhaling his scent. _God, I missed this._

"I love you so much, Nick."

"I love you too, Jess."

They both drifted off to sleep with smiling faces, knowing they had a lot to talk about in the morning, but both perfectly content to be back in each others arms.

**So sorry for the long wait, I've been super busy lately. I promise the next update will be MUCH faster. I've taken all of your ideas into consideration while writing these Ness-sexy little fics, but I was just really feeling a fluffier story after the adorable scene in "Goosebumps Walkaway", so I chose the Portland idea for this one. I Hope you all enjoy and here's to Nick and Jess falling in love again on the show!** :-)


	7. Chapter 7

Goosebumps Threeway

"I'm really sorry you couldn't find Gary, Jess."

"It's okay, maybe it just wasn't meant to be, yah know?"

Jess sniffles and looks up at Reagan giving her a weak smile, Reagan smiles back and takes a seat next to her, wrapping her arms around her in a very unexpected hug. "You're an incredibly sweet and beautiful woman, Jess. You'll find the right person eventually." Jess breaks the hug and leans back against her headboard, giving her another weak smile in response.

She feels Reagan shift and bring her hands up to her cheeks, cupping her face in her hands. "I mean it, Jess. You're gorgeous. I can totally understand why Nick couldn't keep his hands off you, I wouldn't be able to either if I lived with you." Jess's eyes felt like they were going to pop out of her head. _Is she hitting on me…?_

Reagan laughed and continued to gently caress Jess's soft cheeks. "I guess no one told you, I'm bisexual. I'm extremely attracted to you, Jess. Honestly, since I first laid eyes on you, all thoughts of Nick kind of disappeared." She whispered and leaned in, kissing Jess softly on the lips. Jess had to admit, it was a nice kiss but she wasn't into woman, was she? Reagan was very beautiful, obviously, but she had never been with a woman sexually ever.

"Um, Reagan… I'm not…" Reagan shut her up by leaning in a kissing her again, this time with more vigor. She felt Reagan's tongue trace along her bottom lip and opened her mouth to her, letting their tongues tangle. Jess wasn't sure what was happening right now, but she found herself becoming more and more aroused and decided to just… let it happen.

They continued kissing for a little while until Reagan broke the kiss and looked deeply into Jess's eyes. "You're an amazing kisser, Jess. What do you say we get a little more comfortable?" Jess couldn't speak, completely mesmerized by this woman in front of her, so instead she nodded and followed her lead, lying down on her bed as Reagan came to hover over her, leaning in to kiss her once more.

Jess felt Reagan's hands taking in her curves, sliding up and down her body until she brought one hand up to her breast, gently massaging her through her pajama top, Jess couldn't control the whimper that rose up from her chest. Reagan broke the kiss to trail her lips along Jess's jawline and down to her neck, biting her earlobe when she reached it. "I'm going to make you feel so good, Jess." She was just about to respond when suddenly her bedroom door was flung open, causing her to shoot up to a sitting position.

She looked over at her now open door to see a very confused and shocked Nick Miller, she guessed the expression on her face closely matched the one on his. "Uhh… I um.." She watched him go through an assortment of emotions before he walked fully into her bedroom and shut the door behind him. "Jess… Reagan… Uhh, what's going on here?" Jess looked over at Reagan to find her smiling at her, she reached up with her right hand and gently caressed Jess's cheek again.

"Jess had a rough day and I was just trying to make her feel better. I think the better question would be, what the hell are you doing, Nick? Don't know how to knock or what?"

Nick walked over to Jess's bed and sat down by their feet, his brows were furrowed and he was rubbing his thumbs along his index fingers, something he always does when he's nervous or anxious. "Well, I guess I'm just a little confused here… I mean earlier today we were making out and now you're in here making out with my ex-girlfriend. I mean…"

"Look, Nick… I'm sorry, but from the moment I saw Jess, I knew I had to have her. I mean, look at her?! She's gorgeous and just so… _Sexy_."

Jess felt herself blush and looked over at Nick, expecting a death glare, but instead he was looking at her with a softness in his eyes that she hadn't seen in a very long time. "Yeah, She really is." Nick said, not breaking eye contact with Jess. She smiled at him shyly and he smiled in return, making her heart flutter in her chest.

"Well, I guess that just leaves one more question… Since when are you into chicks, Jess?" He said with a chuckle. She didn't know how to answer that, because she honestly hadn't even really thought about it until tonight. "I don't… I don't know, she just kissed me and it felt nice and…"

Reagan shut her up by pulling her back down on the bed and hovering over her before leaning in and kissing her deeply, making Jess moan loudly into her mouth. Jess faintly heard Nick whisper "Oh my god" under his breath, making her feel brave and even more aroused, she flipped Reagan over and straddled her body without breaking their kiss.

She felt both of Reagan's hands slide up her stomach to her breasts, cupping them both in her hands. Jess decided to return the favor and brought her hands to Reagan's breasts, gently caressing them. It was an odd feeling having another woman's breasts in her hands, but when she heard Reagan's moans and Nicks heavy breathing behind her all her inhibitions flew out the window. She was doing this, she was going to sleep with another woman in front of Nick. Or with Nick? The more she thought about it, the more she wanted Nick to join in the fun.

She broke the kiss and sat up, still straddling Reagan and looked back at Nick. "Would you like to join us, Nicholas?" She bit her bottom lip and pulled her pajama top over her head, not bothering with the buttons, leaving her completely topless. "God, Yes!" Nick practically growled before leaning his and kissing her deeply.

She felt Reagan's hands come up to cup her now bare breasts, gently caressing them before rolling her hard nipples between her fingers, making her moan into Nick's mouth. "That's fine with me, But you get Nick all to yourself, Jess. I just wanna make you feel good. God, You're breasts are perfect…" Jess felt Reagan's hot breath on her hardened nipple as she spoke before taking the hardened nub into her mouth, licking and gently biting. She cried out into Nick's mouth and brought her hand up to tangle in Reagan's long, soft locks.

Jess broke the kiss and looked down at Reagan, her mouth expertly working her hardened nipples. She reached for the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head before reaching around her back and unsnapping her bra. It wasn't often that Jess could say that she had larger breasts than someone, but in this case she did. She brought her hands up and cupped another woman's bare breasts for the very first time. She rolled her nipples between her fingers, watching as her eyes closed and she tilted her head back in pleasure.

She felt Nick get up from the bed and she looked over at him to see him ripping his shirt off and then pulling his sweatpants down, leaving him in just his blue plaid boxers, his hard cock threatening to pop out of the hole in the front. Jess felt her mouth start to water as she stared at his cock, it was big, the biggest she had ever had and damn, did he know how to use it. She had no idea how she was able to stay away from him for so long.

Nick walked back over to the bed and sat down behind Jess, he moved her hair to one side and wrapped his arms around her waist. He gently started to kiss her neck, watching as she explored her first woman. He brought his hands up to her breasts and squeezed them gently, rolling her nipples between his calloused fingers causing her to arch her back against him. She continued to fondle Reagan's breasts as she brought her mouth back down to hers, slipping her tongue into her mouth.

Suddenly she felt Nick slide his right hand down her stomach and tease the elastic of her pajama pants. He slid his hand into her panties and right into her wet slit faster than she expected. He was slowly teasing her clit with his middle finger causing her to whimper into Reagan's mouth. Suddenly Reagan broke the kiss and looked down to where Nick's hand was stroking her. "God, Jess… I can hear how wet you are."

Reagan slid out from between Jess's thighs and sat in front of her. She kissed Jess gently on the lips before smiling at her wickedly and pulling her legs out straight so she was now leaning against Nick's solid, hairy chest. In one solid motion, she pulled Jess's pajama pants and panties off her body and threw them on the ground, before removing her own.

Jess let her eyes roam over Reagan's body, feeling a pang of jealousy as she took in her perfectly toned figure. That was until she looked up at Nick and saw that he only had eyes for her, she smiled as she watched his eyes roam all over her bare body.

Jess felt Reagan spread her legs and watched as she laid on her stomach between them, while Nick continued to gently kiss and bite his way along her neck, still stroking her clit. She watched in awe as Reagan began to kiss her way up her thighs, eyes locked on where Nick was still stroking. Once she reached his hand, she took it in her own, inspecting his glistening fingers before taking them in her mouth.

"Mmm… So sweet."

"She has the sweetest pussy I've ever tasted." She heard Nick say in her ear, taking her to a whole nother level of arousal. She tilted her head to look up at him, he was watching Reagan in awe and she brought her mouth to Jess's center, dipping her tongue inside a few times before making her way to her clit, licking and swirling her tongue, stopping every once in awhile to gently suck it between her lips.

She squeezed her eyes shut at the first touch of Reagan's tongue, but opened them to find Nick's dark eyes burning into her. She was panting and moaning, going out of her mind at the feel of another woman going down on her, but she couldn't take her eyes off of Nick. He leaned down and gently kissed her. "You look so fucking sexy right now, Jessica." He whispered against her mouth before taking her breasts in his hands and letting his tongue slip past her lips, kissing her slowly and deeply.

Although Jess didn't want this pleasure to end, she wanted to give Nick some pleasure as well, so she sat up and turned towards him. She looked over her shoulder at Reagan. "I think Nick deserves a little something now too." She just smiled at her and laid down, grabbing Jess's hips and pulling her up onto her face, burying her tongue between her folds once again. Jess let out a yelp of pleasure.

"Take your boxers off, Nick." He stood up and quickly pushed his boxers to the floor before kneeling in front of her on the bed. Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before making her way down his neck to his hairy chest. She took his hard, pulsing cock in her hand and started to stroke it firmly.

"Fuck! Jess…"

She continued to stroke him until she couldn't take it anymore, she had to feel him in her mouth. She leaned down and licked the entire length before taking him all the way into her mouth, crying out as Reagan simultaneously sucked her clit into her mouth. She sucked Nick hard and fast, taking him deeper than she ever had before.

She could feel her orgasm building as Reagan continued to lick and suck her. The sensations of receiving oral sex while also giving it, the noises she was drawing out of Nick as Reagan moaned against her flesh was too much, she felt her orgasm rip through her body like a tsunami.

She sat up as her entire body started to shake with the most intense pleasure she had ever felt. Nick wrapped his arms around her and kissed her sweetly while she moaned loudly into his mouth as Reagan continued to ride out her orgasm with her, soothing her with her tongue until she stopped trembling.

Jess feels Reagan slide out from her place underneath her and Nick takes her even further into his arms, hugging her tightly to his body and burying his face in her hair. "You okay, Honey?" She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his forehead, before bringing her hands around to his cheeks, she pulls his head up so she can look into his eyes. They smile at each other, before Nick chuckles and leans in to kiss her.

Reagan is watching from her place on the bed, she can't help the soft smile that spreads across her face as she watches them. _Those idiots, they are still crazy in love with each other._

As Nick and Jess continue to kiss, Jess feels Reagan come up behind her and run her hands up her back before pulling her curls to one side and attacking her neck with her lips. She leans in and presses her bare body against Jess's back, the feeling of her bare breasts pressed up against her back makes Jess shiver.

"I want to watch you ride that big cock, Jess."

Jess breaks the kiss and looks deeply into Nick's dark eyes, she smiles at him before pushing him onto his back and straddling his naked body. She runs her hands up and down his hairy chest, eventually letting her right hand reach down and take his cock in her hand, rubbing it against her wet folds before taking him inside of her.

"Nick! Oh god, Nick!"

She begins to ride him, hard. Reagan is still behind her, kissing her neck and teasing her nipples with her fingers, she keeps her left hand on her breast and slides her right hand down to her slit so she can rub her clit as she rides Nick's big dick.

"Does her pussy feel good wrapped around your cock, Nick?"

"God, Yes! I missed you so much, Jess. You feel so fucking good! You're so tight and wet… FUCK!"

Jess can only moan in response as she keeps her eyes locked on Nick's. She reaches around and lets her fingers slide between Reagan's wet folds, wanting to make her feel good too. She slides her fingers in and out of her soaking canal a few times before focusing on her clit, hearing her cry out into her ear as she finds it.

"Fuck, Jess! Oooh, right there. You're gonna make me come!"

"Yes, come for me! I want you both to come for me!"

Jess feels her second orgasm building, ready to explode at any second. Suddenly she hears Reagan cry out loudly and her body tremble against her back as she climaxes. Once she calms down, she begins rubbing Jess's clit even faster, watching over her shoulder as she continues to ride Nick with everything she has.

"Ohh, Nick! I'm so close, are you gonna come for me baby?"

"Yes, Fuck! Jess, I'm coming! UH!"

Jess feels Nick grab her hips tightly as he pumps himself up into her, she feels the hot spurts of his release inside her then her entire world shatters around her. She comes harder than she ever has in her entire life.

"UHH Ohh my… UHHH!" She screams, not even caring if anyone hears her. As she comes to, Nick once again has his arms tightly wrapped around her body as her head rests on his shoulder. Nick slides himself out of Jess's body before gently laying her down next to Reagan, who appears to already be fast asleep. He lays down on the far end of the bed and pulls the blankets up over them, before reaching over and turning off the lamp.

Jess looks up at him with her bright blue eyes and he feels his heart in his throat. _God, she's so beautiful._ She smiles up at him sleepily and chuckles sweetly. "Well, that was unexpected, but fun… Very fun!" She winks at him, causing him to chuckle.

"Yeah, Jess… I gotta admit, I didn't think you had it in you, but watching you with another woman was the hottest thing I've ever seen. Like, ever."

"About that, I'm sorry I kind of… Stole her from you."

Nick looked deeply into her eyes as he spoke from the heart. "It was just a little crush, Jess. Nothing serious. And I definitely can't be mad when I have you back where you belong."

"And where is it that I belong, Nick?"

"Right here." He says as he pulls her body tightly against his own and kisses her forehead. "I missed you so much, Jess. You're never allowed to leave me again. Not seeing you for a month was torture." She lifts her head from where it was buried in his neck and kisses him sweetly before beaming at him.

"I missed you too, Nick. I promise I won't leave you again." She kisses him once more before burying her head in his neck once more and inhaling his masculine scent that she had missed so much.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Jess."

Reagan smiled as she heard those whispered words in the dark, still pretending to be asleep.

When Jess woke up in the morning, she looked over to see that Reagan was already gone, but there was a note resting on the pillow she had fallen asleep on the night before. She unfolded the paper and began to read…

 _Jess,_

 _Thank you so much for letting me rent out your room for the month, it means more to me than you'll ever know. You're very lucky to have such great friends in your life and I am so happy that I was lucky enough to get to know all of them. My only regret is that I didn't get to spend more time with you, although I think we got to know each other pretty well last night, don't you? I will never forget you and your group of crazy and amazing roommates. Thank you so much for everything. I'm also very happy that I could help you and Nick find your way back to each other. He loves you completely, Jessica Day. Don't let that get away again._

 _Love,_

 _Reagan_

 _P.S, You better invite me to your wedding!_

Jess smiles and sets the note on her bedside table. She looks over at Nick, hair sticking out from all angles with a blissful relaxed smile on his sleeping face and feels her heart skip a beat. She snuggles back under the blankets and presses a kiss to his lips. He cracks one eye open before lifting his arm and pulling her tightly against his body as they both fall back to sleep with smiles on their faces.

**I honestly hated Reagan and I'm still super bitter about her coming back at the end of the season, but with all the requests for this story, I figured I would give it a go. I tried to make her as like-able as possible in this story and I hope that I succeeded. And as always, Thank you all so much for reading! Next story will be some hot, rough sex, just have to figure out which storyline I want to use to base it off of! See you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

"I'M NOT ASKING TOO MUCH, JUST WRITE MY FATHER'S EULOGY!"

Jess walked into Nick's childhood home's office and shut the double doors, locking them before turning back towards Nick. She knew things were about to get heated and knowing how loud her and Nick could be when they really got into, she thought it best to possibly avoid waking up Nick's entire family. Nick's mother already disliked her and she didn't want to give her any reasons to dislike her even more. She slowly approached the big wooden desk that Nick was still seated at, she could see the storm brewing in his deep brown eyes.

"Nick… I'm sorry, but I can't do that. You haven't had any time to yourself to grieve and I really think this would help the process. I know this isn't easy for you and I want you to know that I am here for you and I will do whatever I can to help you, but… That is one thing I can't do…"

Nick stood up quickly, the chair he was sitting on rolled back into the wall with a loud thud. "STOP IT JESS! I don't need to grieve, I'm fine! My father was never around anyway, this changes nothing!" Jess just looked at him with sad eyes, she could see the pain hidden deep down but more than anything, she could see the anger. The anger of his father never being around and the anger that he never would be again.

Jess knew that Nick harbored a lot of resentment towards his father and although he was good at hiding his sadness, he was not so good at hiding the rage that had built up inside him over the years. The rage of having to grow up way too quickly to care for his mother and Jamie when his father would leave for months at a time, the rage of watching his mother cry every time the phone rang, hoping for Walt, but instead getting one of his partners in crime to call just to let her know that he was fine.

"Nick, he was still your father and I know you loved him…"

"Jess, seriously… STOP! I don't need you telling me how I should feel. You have no idea what I put up with from that man. He's the reason I'm the broken, barely functioning man-child that I am. He ruined me, Jess."

Jess felt her heart ache for the man in front of her. _If only he could see himself the way I see him._ "Nick, You're not broken! You're my best friend and yeah, maybe you do have some anger issues, but you're amazing, Nick! You're always there for me when I need you and you always know how to make feel better. You're the reason that I had the courage to go back in for that second interview for my adult teaching job."

"Jess…"

Jess walked around the desk to stand in front of him, she took both of his hands in hers and looked deeply into his dark eyes, trying to convey all the feelings she had for him. "No, Nick… Listen to me. When I first moved into the loft, _I_ was broken, Nick. Spencer cheated on me after we were together for SIX years! I felt worse than I ever had in my life. I've never been great with men, I've always been a nerd and never fit in and with Spencer... I thought I had finally found _my_ person, yah know? But then I caught him with _Rochelle_ and it destroyed me. I never thought I'd get my confidence back, I never thought I'd be happy again but I did and I am! You know why, Nick? Because of YOU! _You_ are the reason that I'm happy again, _You_ are the reason I'm not broken anymore, Nick."

Nick knew Jess's kind words were meant to make him feel better, but he just saw red. Why couldn't she just do this ONE thing for him? He dropped her hands and grabbed her shoulders roughly, shaking her a little. That's when the yelling really started.

"See, Jess! This is what I meant when I said you don't know how to be real! You think a few kind words will just magically make everything better, but that's not how this works! Life sucks and people die, that's just the way it is!"

Jess slapped Nick's hands away from her shoulders and stepped closer to him, he could see the fire in her eyes.

"Fine, Nick! You want me to be real, let's be real! You're a coward, Nick Miller! You couldn't express any feelings to save your life! You're so angry all the time, but instead of taking that anger and oh, I don't know? Maybe turning it into something positive, actually trying to do something for once in your life, you just bottle it up until it boils over and then you take it out on the people you care about!" He watched as her face went into what she describes as his "Turtle Face". "Oh, I'm Nick Miller. Woe is me, Life is so hard, everyone feel bad for me because I'm so broken and useless!"

Jess hadn't realized how close they had gotten until she stopped yelling, she could feel his heavy breathing running across her face. She knew she had hit a nerve, but if he wanted her to be real, then real she would be. "I mean for christ's sake, Nick! You can't even tell me how you feel about ME! Instead you just… Kiss me. You kiss me like we're in a goddamned fairytale... We almost had sex on our dining room table and STILL! You still can't tell me how you feel!"

What Nick did next, was a mystery to even him. He grabbed the top of Jess's pajama top and tore it open, watching as button's flew every which way. He took in the sight of her giant shocked eyes before lifting her up and setting her down roughly on the desk, he heard her gasp and couldn't control the wicked smile that spread across his face. If she wanted him to do something positive with his built up anger, that's exactly what he would do.

"Nick, what…"

He shut her up by crashing his mouth against hers, kissing her hard. He pushed her now ruined pajama top off her shoulders before reaching up and cupping her perfect breasts in his hands, she whimpered into his mouth as he pinched her nipples making him hard instantly. His kisses started to move along her jaw and when he reached the sensitive skin of her neck, he sucked in the flesh not caring about the mark that he was going to leave behind.

Jess knew this was the last thing they should be doing, especially in Nick's childhood home, but god… This is what she has been craving for weeks. The feel of his soft lips sucking on her neck and his rough fingertips pinching and rolling her nipples is pure ecstasy. Every time they had ever gotten into a major argument, she had always secretly hoped that he would snap and just… _Take her._ If it were any other man, she would feel uncomfortable with how rough he was being, but this was Nick and it was even better than her fantasies.

Jess roughly pushed him away and hopped off the desk, she slid her thumbs underneath the waistband of her pajama pants and panties and pushed them to the floor, watching as Nick's dark and stormy eyes widened, taking in her naked figure. She reached for the bottom of his henley and pulled it over his head. As she threw it across the room she knocked over a lamp, but she would worry about that after she got what she wanted. Next she pushed his sweatpants to floor, not surprised by the fact that he wasn't wearing any underwear. His big, hard cock now free from it's restraints. Her mouth watered as she took him in. God, it's _big_ , like _really_ big.

Jess took hold of him and gave him a few good strokes, the groan that rose from his chest made her feel weak in the knees. She let go of his cock and reached for his head, pulling him down to her, not waiting for any permission before sliding her tongue into his mouth. She broke the kiss with a pop before spinning around and bending over the desk in front of her, she looked at him over her shoulder and bit down on her lip.

"Fuck me, Nick."

Nick was shocked at how forceful Jess was being. He always pictured their first time would be sweet and tender, all soft sighs and gentle kisses, but the bubble of anger he could still feel in his chest told him otherwise. He pressed his erection against the soft skin of her ass and grabbed roughly as her hair, pulling her up against his chest. He sucked in the skin of her neck, making her cry out to him.

"You want me to fuck you, Jessica?" He whispered hotly in her ear, watching her perfect lips part with a loud moan pouring from between.

"God, Yes! Please, Nick. FUCK ME!"

He wasn't going to give her what she wanted just yet. He slapped her ass, _hard_. "You're a naughty girl, aren't you, Jess? You act all sweet and innocent, but I know better… I know what you really want." He slapped her ass again. "Fuck, Nick! Yes, fuck me like the naughty girl I am! I want your big cock inside my wet little pussy!" He ground himself against her and slapped her ass once more, he sucked her earlobe into his mouth and bit down. "Tell me how much you want my dick, Jessica."

"I want it so much, Nick! It's all I've been able to think about since…UH!" He pinched her nipple between his fingers, he pinched a little harder as he once again slapped her creamy ass, so fucking turned on by the fact that he could distract her so easily. He was going to leave a hand print on her ass, but by the noises he was drawing out of her, he could tell she liked it. "Since I felt it pressed up against me on guys night, god Nick… It's so big! Please, I want it so bad!"

Nick pushed her so she was once again bent over the desk. He fisted himself in his left hand, running his now throbbing cock along her soaking wet folds before ramming his big cock inside of her. "NICK! OH GOD, NICK!" Jess screamed as he took her from behind, pounding into her relentlessly. His grip on her hips was so tight he was sure he was going to bruise her pale skin, but he was going out of his mind with how amazing she felt wrapped around him.

"God, Jess! You're so fucking tight!" He said as he slapped her ass, once then twice more.

Jess couldn't even think, no one had ever taken her so roughly and she was loving every minute of it. She was sure to have hickeys and bruises and hand prints on her fair skin, but she didn't care, she wanted them. Nick was pounding into her with his entire body and it was amazing. "Slap my ass again, Nick! I'm a bad girl and I need to be punished!"

"Fuck, Jess!"

He cried out before doing exactly as she asked. She felt the hand that had just slapped her behind move around to roughly rub at her clit as the other made it's way up to play with her breasts. Jess leaned back against his chest and pulled his mouth down to hers, the sudden urge to kiss him and see his face overwhelming her.

She kissed him deeply before pulling away, she locked eyes with him and suddenly everything slowed down. He pulled out of her and turned her body around to face him before lifting her and setting her gently on the desktop once more. He gently kissed her swollen lips before sliding back into her, this time moving with long slow strokes. He hugged her body to his tightly and buried his face in her neck, softly kissing the red spots he had caused. Jess suddenly felt tears prick her eyes with the tenderness of his touch and kisses.

As Nick looked down and saw Jess's sparkling blue eyes looking up at him, her perfect swollen red lips slightly parted as he brutally fucked her from behind, he felt a sudden tightness in his chest. This was Jess, Jessica Day, the sweetest, most caring person he had ever met, she didn't deserve to be the punching bag for all of his anger, never mind if she liked it, this is not what she deserves.

He slowed down his movements and turned her towards him, gently lifting her onto the desk. He kissed her with all the tenderness this amazing woman deserves before gently sliding himself back into her tight heat. He buried his head in her neck as he moved inside of her with slow, gentle strokes, making her whimper as she felt every single inch of him. He could feel her walls starting to tighten and flutter around his cock, so he pulled back so he could watch her face her orgasm consumed her. He slid his hand between her legs and gently rubbed her clit. Her lips parted and her skin flushed as her entire body trembled in his arms.

"Oh, Niiiick! UHH!"

"You're beautiful, Jessica."

He whispered before crashing his lips against hers and sped up his movements, feeling his release building, ready to explode. As he released inside of her, his heart suddenly felt heavy in his chest. His dad was dead. His dad was dead and he had just fucked the hell out of Jess, there was no other way of putting it. He left her body bruised and battered, all because he couldn't control his anger.

He went to pull away from Jess as he felt the sob rising up his chest, failing miserably to cover it as it escaped his lips, but she pulled his head down to her bare chest and held him tightly against her, kissing his forehead and running her tiny fingers through his har.

"It's ok, baby. I'm here, just let go… I'm not going anywhere."

Hearing her soft words, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap as he collapsed onto the chair behind him. He kept his face buried in her chest as he finally let go of all the pain and sadness he was feeling. If it was any other woman, he would feel embarrassed, like less of a man, but this was Jess, his Jess, the only person who knew him better than he knew himself. The only person worth letting go _for._

"He's gone, Jess… He's really gone."

Jess felt Nick's tears wetting her bare skin and it broke her heart, she knew this was exactly what he needed, but seeing this man that she cared for so deeply in so much pain still wasn't easy. She continued to run her fingers through his soft hair until the sobs subsided. He lifted his head from her chest, eyes red and swollen, she wiped the remaining tears from his face. She gave him a soft smile and felt her heart flutter in her chest as he returned it.

"I am so sorry, Jess. I didn't mean to hurt you, I shouldn't have treated you like that… I mean I really could've hurt you, did I hurt you?"

Jess chuckled softly and gently kissed his soft lips. "No, you didn't hurt me Nick. I told you to turn your anger into something positive and THAT was definitely positive. My god, Nick, you just… TOOK ME! It was amazing!" She winked at him and he shook his head, letting out a breathy laugh.

"Look, Jess… I just want to thank you for being here for me, you have no idea how much it means to me. You're my best friend too, but… Jess, there's… something… Ok, I'm just gonna say it." Nick looked deeply into those big blue eyes, taking his hands up to her face, cupping her soft, rosy cheeks.

"Jessica Day, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you since the moment you walked into the loft for the very first time. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my entire life and you're also the sweetest and most caring. You mean so much to me and I can't lose you, that's why I was so scared to tell you how I feel. But I'm not scared anymore, Jess. I love you and I want you to know."

The smile that spread across Jess's face could've lit up the deepest, darkest depths of the ocean. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, as she broke the kiss, she laid her forehead against his.

"I love you too, Nicholas." She whispered against his lips before kissing him sweetly. "Nick, I don't mean to ruin the moment, but we should probably get you to bed, you've got a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Nick smiled up at her and leaned in to kiss her once more before she stood up to start gathering their clothes. Jess walked over to where she had Nick's shirt and was relieved to see that she hadn't actually broken the lamp that she knocked over earlier. She walked back over to where he was standing and handed it to him, watching as he pulled it over his head. She picked up her almost useless pajama top from where it was resting on the desk and wrapped it around her body, luckily it was loose enough that she could wrap it around herself just enough that she wouldn't expose anyone if she happened to run into someone on her way back to the guestroom she was sleeping in.

She watched as Nick finished pulling up his and picked up her pajama pants and panties, quickly pulling them up. They locked eyes and smiled at each other lovingly, before Nick lifted Jess into arms, her legs instinctively wrapping around his waist.

"Are you going to carry me back to my bed, Nicholas? That's so sweet!" Jess squealed as she kissed his stubbly cheek, Nick just smiled and shook his head. "No, Jessica… I'm carrying you to MY bed." Jess looked terrified. "But Nick, Your mom… She hates me and if she caught us together…" Nick was already walking through the double doors of the office headed towards his childhood bedroom. "Jess, she doesn't hate you, she's just weird around new people, but once she gets to know you she's gonna love you. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because you're the woman that I love and once she gets to know you, she'll see exactly why."

Nick laid Jess down on his childhood bed before crawling in next to her and pulling her body into his. He buried his face in her neck and nipped at her neck, making her giggle. Nick pulled back and kissed her on the lips before pulling her up so her head was resting on his chest. He pressed his lips against her forehead as he felt his eyelids drooping heavily.

"I love you, Jess."

"I love you too, Nick."

Nick woke Jess up once during the night by sliding her pants off and crawling between her legs, his dream of tasting her finally coming true. After she came on his tongue, he slowly kissed his way up her perfect body and made slow passionate love to her for what felt like hours, falling asleep once more in each others arms after. The next morning Jess helped Nick write his Father's Eulogy and held his hand through the entire funeral. Neither of them noticed the adoring looks of Nick's mother sitting behind them.

**Enjoy! And for the love of god, people need to update their stories ASAP! As fun as it is to write them, I also like to read them! And as always, Thank you for all the reviews and thank you all so much for reading! You guys rock!**


	9. Chapter 9

Feelings

Nick was still sat on the floor wrapped in his quilt as he felt Jess wrap her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his neck. "Thank you so much, Nick! I got my dream job and it's all thanks to you! I'm going to make you the BEST chicken noodle soup you've ever had!" She pulled back, beaming at him almost blindingly before she shot up and headed over to the kitchen. He watched as she skipped away, not able to keep his eyes from falling to her ass in those tight jeans. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth. She's not yours anymore.

"Hey, Nick? You should go back to bed. Once your soup is done I'll bring it in for you."

Nick heard her call from the kitchen, but honestly he didn't really feel like going back into his room with Winston and Cece, he just wanted to have his bed to himself so he could sleep for twelve hours and forget this day had ever happened. The truth was, He had meant everything he said. He didn't regret kissing Jess, how could he? After that kiss he had spent almost a year with the woman of his dreams.

They had fallen in love and it had been beyond anything he could have ever hoped for. He couldn't have her asking what he meant by everything he had said because deep down, he still loved her with every fiber of his being and lying to her was something he couldn't do. If she were to ask too many questions, he knows he would cave and let it slip that his feelings had never gone away.

Suddenly she appeared before him, the sleeves of her sweater pulled up and her cheeks flushed from standing over the hot stovetop, her big blue eyes wide with concern. God, she's beautiful. She knelt down in front of him and placed one of her small hands on his forehead, worry flashing in her gaze. "You're burning up, Nick. Let's get you back to bed." His heart was pounding in his chest, it had been so long since they had been this close to each other and she was being so sweet, so Jess, taking care of him.

"Naw, I'm okay here Jess. Winston and Cece are still in my room and I just don't…"

"C'mon, Nicholas." She pulled on his arm, still wrapped up the quilt and he stood up slowly, groaning as he felt his entire body ache. "You can take my bed, I know you prefer it over your lumpy matress." She chuckled and pulled him towards her room. "Jess, it's okay… I can just stay on the couch." Jess whipped her head around and gave him one of her scary teacher looks. "No, Nick! You're sick and I won't take no for an answer!" Nick was much too weak to fight her, so he just stood and watched as she pulled her comforter back and fluffed her pillows for him.

She turned back towards him and gave him a smile that made his heart flutter in his chest, he smiled back weakly and walked towards her bed ready to climb in, quilt still wrapped around his shoulders. "Wait!" He looked back at Jess and watched as she pulled the quilt from his body and gestured for him to lay down. Once he was laying down, Jess pulled her blankets over him and tucked him in. His eyes drooped instantly, he had forgotten how amazingly comfortable her bed was.

"Stay here and rest, I'll be back with your soup. Twenty minutes." As he listened to her speak, he could have sworn in his feverish haze that he felt her soft lips against his forehead before he heard her leave the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

He must've dozed off in Jess's absence because he was suddenly awoken by the sound of her soft voice and tiny hand running through his hair. "Wake up, Nicholas. Your soup is ready, sweetheart." Nick thought he was dreaming, but when he opened his eyes, there she was seated on the edge of the bed smiling down at him sweetly. "C'mon, sit up. This may be my best chicken noodle soup ever!" She smiled proudly and he couldn't help but chuckle as he struggled to sit up.

When he was finally able to pull himself up into a seated position, Jess placed a tray with a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup, a big glass of icy cold water and some tylenol for his fever. "Thank you, Jess. This was really nice of yah." Jess grabbed his hand and gently squeezed. "It's the least I can do, Nick. You helped me out so much today. Now, Eat!"

Jess watched Nick's pathetic attempt to eat the soup she had prepared for him, just watching him made her muscles ache. "Here, let me." She took the spoon from his hand and dipped it back in the soup, getting a good spoonful and bringing it up to his mouth. "Here comes the airplane!" Nick's face went full on turtle and Jess couldn't contain the chuckle that escaped. "Seriously, Jess? I don't need you to feed me." Jess brought her hand up to his stubbled cheek, gently caressing it. "I know, but watching you is kind of pathetic, Nick. I can tell you're hurting, just let me help you, kay?" Nick nodded back weakly before opening his mouth for the spoon.

Once the soup was gone and the tylenol was taken, Jess took the tray off of his lap and stood up to take the dishes to the kitchen. She felt Nick's hand wrap around her wrist and she turned back to look at him, hair a mess and his face flushed with fever. "Jess, will you lay with me?" She knew it was a terrible idea, they weren't together anymore. She still loved him, more than anything, but nothing could come of it, they didn't work. But as she looked down at him all snuggled up in her bed, hair sticking out from all angles and his brown eyes gazing up her, she couldn't fight it. He was adorable and sexy and she always wanted to take care of him, give him everything he wanted.

"Of course. Just let me take this back to the kitchen and I'll come back and lay with you."

As Nick watched Jess leave the room once again, he sighed heavily. He knew asking her to lay with him was entering dangerous territory, but he couldn't help it. He would never admit this to anyone, but he loved to cuddle, especially when he was sick and the thought of being cuddled up with the woman he loved was too overwhelming to ignore. He needed her and he was sick, so he had an excuse. He closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the comfort of her bed, waiting for her to return.

As Jess finished up the last of the dishes, she dried her hands and leaned against the kitchen counter. She squeezed her eyes shut and breathed in deeply. Her mind kept wandering to the sound of Nick's weak voice, asking her to lay with him. The voice in her head on repeat. _Don't do it, Jessica Day. You know this is a terrible idea_. But, she had already made her decision, Nick was sick and he needed her. Not letting herself overthink it, she walked back towards her bedroom.

Jess walked into her room and closed the door quietly behind her, as she turned back towards Nick she couldn't help but smile. He had fallen asleep while she was in the kitchen. His mouth was hanging open and she could hear a light snore escape every once in awhile. _God, he's just too cute._ She felt her heart flutter in her chest. As she went to walk over to her closet to change into one of her "pajama outfits" as Nick called them, she noticed his green henley and grey sweatpants lying on the floor next to the bed. _He must've gotten hot_. The thought of laying in her bed with an almost naked Nick Miller sent a shiver down her spine. It had been so long.

She reached her closet and found herself reaching for a pair of tight black yoga shorts instead of her normal pajamas. She pulled her jeans and panties off and stepped into the shorts, catching a glimpse of her backside in her full length mirror, she wasn't sure if they could even be considered actual shorts, they were definitely bordering that fine line between shorts and panties. Her ass cheeks were hanging out the bottom of them, but the thought of Nick in her bed in only his boxers made her feel hot all over. _Two can play at this game._

Pulling her sweater over her head, she reached behind her back to unhook her bra, throwing both garments into the dirty clothes hamper next to her. With a devious smile on her face, Jess reached for her comfy baby blue bralette, it was sexy and lacy and see through. Something that even Cece would be shocked to find out she owned. She checked herself out in the mirror and headed over to her bed. She pulled back the comforter on her side of the bed and crawled in next to Nick, smiling as she got a peek of bare flesh and his blue and red checkered boxer shorts. She felt Nick shift in the bed next to her before he turned towards her and pulled her tightly against his body.

"I didn't think you were ever coming back, you were gone for soo long." He gave her a little pout that made her giggle, before falling back to sleep. Jess was little disappointed that he hadn't noticed her current attire, but decided to ignore it for now, due to the fact that he was still sick. She buried her face in his neck and softly kissed the skin there, just like she used to do every night before they went to sleep while they were still together. She heard him groan lightly as he pulled her impossibly closer to his bare chest as they both drifted off into a blissful sleep.

Nick awoke the next morning feeling much better, last night was the best night of sleep he'd had in almost two years and it was all thanks to her. He couldn't help the giant smile that spread across his face as he felt her petite body in his arms and her soft breaths against his neck. He cracked his eyes open and looked down at her, hair a mess and her cherry lips slightly parted as she slept. Even sleeping Jess was still the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

He didn't want to wake her up just yet because he didn't want to lose this moment, he wanted to hold her for as long as he could before they went back to the real world. A world where she was no longer his. He slowly started running his hands up and down her spine, noticing immediately that she wasn't wearing one of her pajama outfits, but something much more… revealing. He relished in the feel of her soft bare skin under his hands as he felt himself begin to harden. _This is not good, she's going to wake up and yell at me._ He couldn't help himself, though. He let his hands slide up the bare skin of her hips and waist until he reached something lacy across her chest and back. He lifted the blanket up slightly to get a peek at what exactly he was feeling and the sight made his mouth water. _Yup, I'm screwed._

He could see the bare soft skin of her stomach, waist and back and covering her chest was a light, lacy looking tank top bra thing that Nick had never seen before. It was baby blue and sinfully sexy, especially with those tiny little shorts she was wearing. He was fully hard now and completely aware of the fact that he was probably being super creepy, but he couldn't help but stare at her beautiful body in his arms. He felt her stir in his arms so he dropped the blanket and squeezed his eyes shut in a failed attempt to hide the fact that he was basically ogling her nearly naked body.

He felt her smile against the skin of his neck before placing a soft kiss on his skin, making him break out in goosebumps. "Good morning, Nicholas. How are you feeling today?" She whispered against him and he couldn't help but pull her tighter into his side. "I feel much better, Jessica. Thank you for letting me sleep in your bed with you, I haven't slept that good in forever." He felt her press gently against his chest as she lifted her head to look at him, the smile she gave him when their eyes locked made his heart thump in his chest.

The sight of her messy curls framing her face and her beautiful blue eyes that matched the color of her sexy top was too much for him. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head away from her, knowing he would do something really stupid if he didn't. He felt her moving around on the bed, thinking she was probably getting up, but instead felt the weight of her body as she straddled his thighs, leaving his more than ample erection sticking straight up from his body. Nick opened his eyes and looked up at the woman on top of him. She was truly a goddess, she was so beautiful that it physically pained him to look at her at times, times like now.

Jess gave him a wicked smile before reaching through the hole in the front of his boxers, pulling his painfully hard dick through it while pumping her soft hand up and down it's length. "Mmm, it seems you are feeling better. Is this for me, Nicholas?" Nick groaned loudly as she pumped her hand a little faster. "Fuck, Jessica. Come here!" He grabbed the hand that wasn't pumping up and down his dick so beautifully and pulled her down towards him, he buried his hands in her silky curls and kissed her deeply, loving the way she moaned into his mouth as soon as their tongues met.

Jess broke the kiss and smiled at him before lowering her lips to his neck, kissing, licking and biting her way down towards his chest, all the while still stroking his cock in her tiny hand. He knew where she was headed but he had other plans. "Stand up." Jess sat up with a confused look on her face and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Jessica, stand up." She obeyed his command and stood up next to the bed as he followed her. He pulled her tightly against his chest, kissing her once more as he dug his long fingers into her barely there shorts, pushing them down to the floor.

"No panties, Jessica?" She smiled at him sweetly as she reached for her bralette, ready to pull it over her head, but Nick stopped her. "Wait… I just…" He stepped back from her and took in the sight of her in only the see through lacy material that matched the brilliant blue of her eyes so perfectly. He could see her small rose colored nipples threatening to pop through the material and he couldn't fight the groan that rumbled from his chest. He ran his hands up and down her sides, eventually letting his fingers dip under the lacy material before pulling it over her head.

As her arms came back to rest at her sides, Nick quickly pushed his boxers to the floor before taking her perfect, perky breasts in his hands, lightly running his thumbs over her hardened nipples. He watched as her perfect lips parted and a whimper passed through. He kissed her softly once more lying back down on her bed. Jess stood next to the bed, completely naked and flushed waiting for what was to come. Nick placed his hand on her hips and pulled her gently towards him.

"Sit on my face, Jessica."

"Wait…Wha..?"

"You heard me, I want you to sit on my face so I can lick your pussy."

"Ooohh...k."

Jess slowly straddled his head, but not the way he was expecting. She straddled his head and lowered her body down so she could take his erection in her mouth, in a Sixty-Nine position. Something he had fantasized doing with her since the moment he first laid eyes on her. "Oh my god, Jess…" He felt her moan with his cock buried deep in her throat and he grabbed her ass and pulled her pussy tightly against his face, wildly licking, sucking and swirling his tongue around before dipping it inside of her, fucking her with tongue.

She let him fall from her mouth. "Oh my god, Nick!" She screamed out before taking him in her mouth once again, he could do nothing but grunt and moan against her sweet, wet flesh. She started bobbing her head up and down with unbelievable intensity as she started losing control.

Nick could tell she was close, so he removed his tongue from inside of her and replaced it with two long fingers, pumping in and out, as he took her clit between his lips and sucked lightly while simultaneously swirling his tongue around, stimulating her in the best way possible. He needed to make her come as he felt his own climax nearing with her beautiful mouth wrapped around his cock. He didn't want this to be over yet, though.

Nick felt his cock fall from her mouth as she squeezed tightly around his fingers. "Nick… Oh god, Nick I'm… I'm… UHH!" Nick held her tightly against his face as her entire body trembled in climax. He pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them clean. She rolled off of him and turned around to straddle his hips, lowering herself down onto his throbbing cock quicker than he expected. "Oh my god, Jess!" He grabbed her hips tightly as he watched her beautiful breasts bounce up and down in front of him while she rode him like her life depended on it.

"God, Nick! You feel so good… I missed you so much." She said breathlessly as she continued to ride him, throwing her head back as she let the absolute pleasure of being with the best lover she had ever had course through her body. She ran her hands up and down his chest as she looked down at him, his eyes burning into her like hot coals. No one had ever made her feel sexier than Nick. The way he looked at her was almost too much sometimes. Suddenly she felt her entire world turning as Nick grabbed her hips and flipped her over, never breaking their contact.

"I missed you too, Jessica… So much" He whispered in her ear, all gravelly and low, his voice full of sex. He slowed down the pace that Jess had set for them and kissed his way up and down her neck, eventually bringing his lips back to her ear.

"I meant everything I said last night, Jess. I never regretted kissing you and I never will. What we had… _Fuck!"_ Jess grabbed his ass and began to tilt her hips back and forth with his efforts in a slow passionate dance. "What we had, it was amazing… I loved you so much Jess and I… I still do."

Jess felt tears prick her eyes as she listened to him whisper in her ear, how could she have ever let this man go? He was everything she had ever wanted and so much more. He was sweet and sexy and fiercely loyal and protective to the people in his life that he cared about. And the passion between them… God, the passion. It was everything she had been searching for with all the men she had dated before and after him, but the truth was, no one could compare. It was him, _Nick freaking Miller,_ it always had been since the first time they met and it always would be.

Jess grabbed his stubbled cheeks in her hands and pulled his head up from where it was buried in her hair, she smiled at him and kissed him deeply, never stopping her hips from moving back and forth, his glorious cock still sliding in and out, almost tortuously slowly. She broke the kiss and locked eyes with him. "I love you too, Nicholas." Nick smiled so widely, she was sure his face was going to crack. But _my god_ , did she love his smile. They both chuckled breathlessly before Nick his hips back and slammed into her.

"Nick! Oh god, yes… Fuck me harder!"

Nick grabbed both of Jess's hands in his and locked them above her head as he pounded into her. He watched as her perfect lips parted before leaning his head down to take one of her hard nipples into his mouth, gently biting the hardened nub before soothing it with his tongue.

"Come for me, Jessica. I wanna feel you come so bad, sweetheart."

Jess felt Nick's hot breath against her breast as he continued to pound into her and that's when she lost control. "I'm… Nick… Oh baby, I'm coming for you! UHHH!" Nick heard her scream and felt her walls milking his cock. "I can feel you, Jessica. Oh my god, I can feel… FUCK!" He gave her one last strong thrust as he released himself inside of her.

Nick almost collapsed on top of her, but managed to fall to the side as she slid out of her, pulling her petite body with him. They were both breathing heavily as they came down from their high. He felt Jess lift her head from his chest and as he opened his eyes and looked into her sparkling baby blues smiling back at him, he knew that, although they still had a lot to talk about, he finally had the woman of his dreams right back where she belonged. They both chuckled before she buried her face in his clammy neck and laid a kiss there.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Jess."

Nick couldn't help but think to himself as he drifted back to sleep, _I am one lucky son of a bitch._

 _***_ Wow, guys! I am overwhelmed with the amount of reviews my stories have gotten! I am also very sorry that it took me SO long to update! Life gets in the way sometimes, but I promise next update will be MUCH faster! And you better believe it's going to involve Jess, Nick and that sinfully sexy red dress she's wearing in the Finale! See you next time!***


	10. Chapter 10

I'll Always Come Back To You

 _Oh god, what have I done?_

Jessica Day has done some pretty stupid things in her life, like _really_ stupid. But nothing she has done in the past could compare to what she had done earlier tonight. Cece was right… You do _just know_. Unfortunately for Jess, the moment it clicked in her head, she had already convinced another woman to go after _him_. Deep down she knew, it was something that was always there and always would be there. Just under the surface just waiting to boil over. But, now it was too late. Nick had packed up his things and headed off to New Orleans for 3 whole months with… _Her_. As if having to watch them dancing and laughing together at Cece's wedding wasn't bad enough.

" _Reagan has to go to New Orleans for 3 months for work and she asked me to go with her and I'm gonna do it."_

She wanted to yell at him, beg him to stay, tell him that it's her that he belongs with but she was too late. The wedding party busted into Jess's room and interrupted them. Her heart shattered in her chest when he grabbed her arm and dragged her out into the living room. He looked so happy while she felt like her entire world was crumbling around her. She put on a happy face for Cece and Schmidt because for as bad as she felt, she really was SO happy for them. They were perfect for each other, they were opposites in the best way possible. _Just like Nick and I._

Cece and Schmidt had just set off for their honeymoon and Winston was M.I.A, most likely with Aly. Jess stood in the living room, watching as Nick set off to meet Reagan at the airport. Her heart was in her throat as she watched him walk through the door, but she couldn't find any words. He turned back to her with a smile "See yah in 3 months?" All she could do was nod. As soon as she heard the ping of the elevator, she felt her knees give out from under her as she fell to the floor, unable to breathe as she felt the sobs she had been holding back rise up in her chest.

She laid curled up for what felt like hours on the hard wooden floor of the living room, replaying their conversation from earlier over and over again. " _I'm tired of you being the only person that doesn't see how Incredible you are!"_ Couldn't he see it in her eyes? Couldn't he hear it in her voice? He had always been so in tune with her emotions, he always knew exactly what she was feeling just by looking in her eyes, but she guessed that after two years of being broken up that he had stopped paying so much attention.

Deciding it would be best if Winston didn't come home to find her a blubbering mess curled up on the floor, she stood up with shaky knees and headed towards the bathroom. She used the stall and washed her hands. Looking in the mirror, she barely recognized her own reflection. Her eyes and lips were swollen, her nose was pink and she had mascara running down her face from her tears. After studying her face for a few more seconds, she picked up a clean washcloth and wiped the makeup from her cheeks and under her eyes, not bothering with her normal routine.

After brushing her teeth, Jess headed towards her bedroom but stopped dead in her tracks as she reached Nick's room. She hadn't noticed on her way to the bathroom, but he had left his door open. She wanted nothing more than to go curl up in his bed and stay there until he got home, but instead settled for, what was her favorite pillow when they were still together. As she brought the pillow to her nose and inhaled, Nick's scent surrounded her and she felt her heart break all over again as her eyes filled with tears. Jess walked out of his room and shut the door behind her, slowly walking across the hall to her own bedroom and shutting the door behind her.

She pulled back the comforter and crawled into her bed with tears streaming down her face. Not even bothering to take her dress off, she clutched Nick's pillow to her chest and buried her face in it as she drifted off into a restless sleep. Jess wasn't sure how long she had been asleep, but she was suddenly awoken by the sound of a man's voice softly asking her to wake up. It sounded like Nick but she knew it couldn't be, he was gone, this must be a dream. She buried her face farther into the pillow in her arms, hoping it would drown out the sound of Nick's voice in her head and that's when she felt a gentle hand on her back, rubbing along her spine.

"Jess, please wake up."

She turned her head and opened her eyes, her heart almost bursting in her chest at the sight in front of her. She has to be dreaming. "Nick… What are you doing here?" He didn't say anything at first, he just smiled and placed his hand on her soft cheek. "Why didn't you tell me, Jess?" She looked into his dark eyes, pleading with her to tell him the truth. For a second she thought about playing dumb, acting like she had no idea what he was talking about, but she could tell by the look in his eyes that he knew.

"I'm sorry Nick… I just thought… You looked so happy when you told me she wanted you. You're my best friend and all I want is for you to be happy and I just couldn't ruin that for you. I mean, you asked me to be your date and then once she showed up, it was like I didn't even exist. You don't look at me like that anymore, Nick. I haven't seen you smile like that since…"

Jess looked away from him as her voice cracked and she felt tears sting her eyes as the memories of Cece's first failed wedding flashed through her mind like a slideshow. The way he smiled at her and took her in his arms when she had asked him not to give up on her, _on them_ , is something she'll never forget. It was the best night of her life. Nick turned her head back towards him, forcing her to look at him.

"Since when, Jessica?"

"Since Cece's last wedding… Since Mexico."

Jess could no longer fight the tears running down her cheeks. She couldn't get the images out of her head of Nick and Reagan dancing and laughing together. _That should've been me_. She couldn't stop thinking of how absolutely ridiculous he acted around her, it was like watching a twelve year old boy obsessing over his first crush. _What was so great about her?_ Sure she was pretty and smart, but how could you possibly want to be with someone who brings out the absolute worst parts of yourself? Jess suddenly found herself becoming angry, she couldn't even look at him. She rolled over to the other side of her bed and stood up, her back towards him as she stared out the window.

"You can go now, Nick. I'm sure you want to get back to Reagan."

She heard Nick stand up and walk towards her, he placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her towards him. She slapped his hands away from her body and kept her eyes on the floor. "Don't, Nick. Don't touch me." She could hear the pain in her own voice as she spoke and she was sure Nick could do.

"Reagan is gone, Jess. After you yelled at me earlier, I just couldn't stop thinking about you, about what you meant. It made me realize what a fool I've been. You have always believed in me, Jess. I've never had to prove myself to you or act like someone I'm not."

Jess finally lifted her head and locked eyes with him as he continued to speak.

"With Reagan… She just kind of came out of nowhere and completely blindsided me. She was such a mystery to me and it was like this spell was cast over me, I just turned into a complete idiot, I didn't even feel like myself anymore. She just completely messed with my head in a way that I had never experienced before. I thought it was a good thing, yah know? It was just a new feeling all together for me, but the more I thought about it… The more I thought about you, Jess…"

Nick stepped forward and took Jess's hands in his, his eyes burning into her like hot coals.

"It could never work between Reagan and I, Jess. She brought out a side of me that I hate. She made me feel so insecure and just… not myself. I was just so swept up in her that everything else just… faded into the background. But… earlier when we were sitting in the airport waiting for our flight, I just couldn't get what you said to me out of my head and the way you looked at me… God, Jess. I haven't seen you look at me like that in so long, I thought it was all in my head. But when I closed my eyes, I saw your face so clearly in my head it was like you were standing right in front of me and I knew, Jess. It had been so long since I've seen that look in your eyes but I could never forget, Jessica. I told Reagan I couldn't go with her and when she asked me why, wanna know what I said, Jess?"

Jess took a step towards Nick and he wrapped his arms around her waist, she was scared to speak in fear that he would stop opening up to her so instead she just nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick leaned down and pressed his forehead against hers before whispering to her.

"Because she's not you, Jess. It's you, it's always been you. I love you and I never stopped, I just never thought you would want me again. You know I don't think very highly of myself but... Thanks to you, I'm starting to realize that maybe I'm a little better than I think I am."

Jess pulled his head down to hers as she smashed her lips against his. She saw fireworks exploding behind her eyelids and felt butterflies going wild in her stomach. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be kissed by Nick Miller. So passionate, yet sweet. So soft, so amazing, _so right_. She pulled back for a second, both of them breathing heavily. "I love you too, Nick. God, I love you so much." She pulled his head back down to hers and slipped her tongue into his mouth, moaning as she felt him respond to her. Nick pulled his head back and let his eyes roam her body, the look on his face made Jess blush and feel hot all over.

"You are so beautiful, Jessica."

Jess buried her small hands in Nick's soft brown hair as she began to kiss him again, tugging gently as she felt his hands move from her hips to her ass, squeezing gently. Nick broke away from her mouth and began to run his lips along the sensitive skin of her neck, moving down to her collarbone and eventually reaching her heaving chest, the red lacy material of her dress struggling to contain her bountiful cleavage. Jess felt Nick's big hands slide up her sides to cup her breasts, he began to massage them as he continued to run his lips across the soft flesh of her creamy breasts.

"God, Jess… You're breasts look amazing in this dress."

Jess could only whimper as she felt him bury his face completely between her breasts, she massaged his scalp as he continued to lick and kiss her sensitive skin when suddenly he stopped and looked up at her with a wicked smile on his face. He buried his face between her breasts once again and shook his head back and forth, motor boating her. Jess let out a peal of laughter at his actions. The feel of his soft lips and scruffy beard on her over sensitized skin made her feel out of control in the best way possible.

Nick lifted his head from her chest and gave her a smile that made her feel weak in the knees. Jess returned the smile before pulling his lips down to her once more, she kissed him slowly and deeply, trying to convey all of the feelings that had been buried down so deep for over two years. Nick pulled away from the kiss, gone was the sweet smile as his eyes burned into her, making her shiver. She felt his hands moving around her sides to her back, knowing what he was searching for, she took his hands in hers and brought them up to her shoulders, giving him permission to do as he pleased.

"There's no zipper."

She whispered to him as he began to push the stretchy lace material down her arms until it fell from her body and pooled on the floor, leaving her completely naked in front of him. He let his dark eyes roam over her bare body before locking eyes with her. She reached for the buttons of his white shirt, but she was too slow as he dropped to his knees in front of her. He ran his big hands up and down her legs slowly, he turned his head to the side, pressing his face against the skin of her soft, flat tummy, his beard tickling her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her thighs and hugged her tightly against him as she ran her hands through his hair.

Nick pulled away and looked up at her once more, giving her a smirk that could melt the iciest of hearts. Suddenly he lifted her right leg and placed it over his shoulder. Jess gasped and grabbed on his head, worried that she would fall over, but his big, strong hands grabbed her hips, keeping her upright so he could have his way with her.

Never breaking eye contact, Nick started placing soft, gentle kisses on her creamy thighs. So close to where she wanted him. She felt her knees begin to shake as he teased her into a frenzy. She began to whimper and squeezed her eyes shut as he finally gave into his desire, burying his tongue in her hot, wet folds. Swirling and lapping around her sensitive clit. He moved lower and buried his tongue inside of her dripping hole, pumping it in and out a few times before trailing his tongue back up to her clit, sucking it gently into his mouth.

No one had ever made her feel this good , _ever_. For the longest time during the course of her sexual past, she was pretty convinced that a man could never properly pleasure a woman. Sure, she had good sex before, but honestly, no man could give her the type of pleasure a night alone with just her hands and her "battery powered boyfriend" could, until him… Nick Freaking Miller. He knew her body in a way that had her convinced that they were truly made for each other.

"Oh, Nick… Oh my god!"

Jess began to pant as he continued on. "I'm so close, Nick… God, don't stop!" She opened her eyes and looked down at him, his dark eyes still locked on her face. She was mesmerized as she watched his tongue work her in the most amazing way she had ever experienced and suddenly she was there. "Niiiick!" She shouted and tugged roughly at his hair, her entire body trembling as he brought her over the edge. She felt his fingers digging into the flesh of her hips as he held her up until she came down from her high.

Keeping his grasp on her hips, Nick began to kiss his way back up her body. Once he was standing, Jess smiled up at him and pulled his lips to hers, she noticed the droplets of her arousal in his beard, but she didn't care, she just wanted him. As she kissed him, she reached up to where his shirt was partially unbuttoned and instead of unbuttoning the rest of the way, she grabbed either side and ripped it open, buttons flying in all directions. Nick broke the kiss with a chuckle.

"Someone's impatient."

She just smiled up at him before pushing the white material off of his shoulders. She reached for his brown belt and undid it quickly then popped open the button of his khaki's, she pulled down the zipper, stroking him a few times through his pants before pushing them, along with his boxers to the floor. Jess grabbed his hands and spun him around, she placed her small hands gently on his shoulders and pressed down, making him sit down on the bed.

Jess dropped down to her knees in front of him, spreading his legs for easier access. She took in the sight of him hungrily, god it was big. 8 inches of absolute perfection. Something Jess never thought she would say about male genitalia, but my god… He was perfect in every way possible.

"What do you want me to do to you, Nicholas?"

He looked down at her, frustration and arousal written all over his face.

"You know what I want, Jessica."

She smiled up at him wickedly.

"Maybe… But I want to hear you say it."

She gave him a little pout as she stuck her tongue out and gave him a light lick, making his hips buck up towards her.

"I want you to fuck me with your mouth, Jessica."

"Mmmm, good boy!"

She took him in her right hand, keeping her eyes on his face as she opened her mouth and ran her tongue lightly around the tip, watching as he struggled to keep his eyes open, his hand buried in her soft curls. She trailed her tongue up and down the length of him a few times before finally taking him fully into her mouth.

"Oh my god, Jess…"

She heard him say breathlessly as she worked his cock the best way she knows how. She took him fully down her throat and held him there, feeling his cock pulse. She let out soft moans, knowing that drove him out of his mind. She began to bob her head up and down quickly, hearing him moan and whimper as she did so, the sounds making her slick juices run down her thighs.

Jess let him fall from her mouth, the almost heartbroken look on his face making her giggle. She stroked his length with her hand a few times as she leaned forward. She took her left breast in her hand while still holding his cock in her right and began to rub the tip across her hardened nipple, unable to suppress the whimper that rose from her chest. She moved to right side, repeating the action, loving how the soft skin of his cock felt against her sensitive nipples. The look of awe on Nick's face spurring her on.

She lowered her head, taking him deep in her throat once more, making sure he was nice and wet for what she had planned next. She leaned forward once again and placed his cock between her breasts, getting the hint, Nick replaced her hand with his own around his pulsing cock as she pressed her breasts together, once in place Jess watched as Nick leaned back on his hands and began to pump his hips up and down slowly. The sight of his bare dick fucking her breasts made her even more aroused. She stuck her tongue out and swirled it around the tip as he continued on, never breaking eye contact with him.

"You tits are so soft, Jess. _Fuck_ , this feels amazing!"

She just smiled up at him and let him continue. After a few moments, she decided that he could probably use a little more lubrication, so she let go of her breast and dropped her head down, ready to take him in her mouth once more, but it seemed he had other plans. Nick stood up quickly and grabbed her elbow, pulling her to her feet.

"You're amazing, Jessica." He said before crashing his mouth against hers. He broke the kiss and bent down slightly, wrapping his arms around her thighs, he picked her up and spun her around towards her bed. He lowered her down and as soon as her head hit the pillow he was inside of her, fucking her like a man possessed. It was _amazing_ , just like him.

"You're so fucking tight, Jess. Mmm, and so wet. I don't think I've ever felt you this wet before..."

Jess lifted her head slightly off the pillow and bit his earlobe, making him whimper.

"You only have yourself and that big cock of yours to blame, Nicholas."

She whispered in his ear, smiling as she heard him cry out to her. Nick leaned back on his knees and placed her legs on his shoulders.

"Nick… So deep, oh my god… So fucking deep!"

" _Fuck!"_ He practically choked out before Jess felt his hands on her ass, lifting her hips so he could pump himself even deeper and harder inside of her. "Oh, Nick! Yes, I'm so close!" Jess took her breasts in her hands, rolling and pinching her nipples, she watched, smiling as Nick slid his right hand across her stomach going lower to exactly where she needed him. His thumb pressed hard against her clit and she exploded.

"Yeah, that's it. Come for me, Jessica."

The sound of his low, gravelly voice sending shivers down her spine as she continued to have the longest orgasm of her life.

"Niiick! I want to feel you come inside me… God, please Nick! I need it so bad!"

Nick let out a loud groan, still circling her clit with his thumb, he spilled himself inside of her. The hot spurts sending Jess spiraling out of control, she had never felt something so intense in her entire life. Her hips bucked wildly as she lost all control of her body.

"UHHH! NICK!"

"FUCK, JESS!"

This was no ordinary orgasm... No, it was… Well, words seem to be failing her at the moment, so let's just say it was amazing. Fantastic. _Off the freakin' charts_. Nothing she had ever, _ever_ experienced before.

Nick collapsed on his back next to her as they both struggled to catch their breath, they turned their heads to look at each other smiling wider than either of them had in years. Jess couldn't contain the laughter that bubbled up inside of her and soon Nick joined her.

"That was… I don't even have words for it honestly."

Nick said as her turned on his side and pulled Jess tightly to his chest, kissing her forehead. Jess wrapped her arms around his waist and lifted her head, kissing him softly on the lips. She pulled back and looked into his dark brown eyes, sparkling back at her.

She smiled brightly at him, his smile in return made her heart skip a beat. She buried her face in his neck and laid tiny kissing on his damp skin, making him giggle like a little girl. She lifted her head once more and looked into his eyes, bringing her hand up so she could run her fingers through his devastatingly sexy beard.

"You're not allowed to shave this, Miller."

"You like the beard, eh?"

The cocky look on his face made her want to slap him, just a little.

"Mayyybe…"

She leaned in, lips almost touching his.

"I _love_ the beard…"

She whispered before placing her lips softly against his. He responded immediately, one hand buried in her hair, the other rubbing the soft skin of her ass.

"Well, In that case…"

He pinched her butt playfully and pulled her lips back to his, kissing her passionately. Nick broke the kiss and turned onto his back, pulling Jess with him. She happily laid her head on his chest and ran her hands through the soft hair there. She felt his lips press against her forehead and smiled. She shifted her head a little so she could bury her face in his neck, inhaling deeply, she took in his scent that she had missed so much. She felt him moving around and suddenly let out a little chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Is this my pillow, Jess?"

Jess felt herself blush and lifted her head to look at him, he was smiling up at her sweetly.

"I missed you..."

He lifted his head and kissed her once more before pulling her back down to rest her head in the crook of his neck, she could hear the smile in his voice.

"I love you, Jessica."

"I love you too, Nicholas."

Jess felt Nick turn his head so his lips were pressed against her forehead as he pulled her even closer to his body.

"You're incredible, Nick."

She felt him smile against her as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Again, sorry it took so long! I really struggled with this chapter. As much as I loved the finale and the fact that Jess FINALLY realized she's still in love with Nick, it honestly just kind of crushed my soul to find out that we'll have to deal with Reagan AGAIN next season... Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I put a lot of time into it and I am very happy with the way it turned out, I hope you all agree. As always, thank you all so much for reading and all the comments, it's really very inspiring. I'm not really sure where I'm going with the next chapter, so as always, if you have ideas feel free to toss em' my way! See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

Glove City

Jess walked into the bar after a very long day at school, it was a Friday night and all she wanted to do was have a few glasses of pink wine and hang out with her hot stuff boyfriend. As she neared the bar, she saw Big Bob standing behind the bar but Nick was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Bob!" She smiled brightly at him, but he didn't return the smile.

"Hey, Jess. Nick is in the stockroom, you can head back if you want."

"Oh, Ok. Thanks!"

Scrunching her face up at Bob's decidedly sour mood, she headed towards the stockroom. As she approached, the sight in front of her broke her heart. There was her boyfriend seated on the floor with a look of utter defeat on his face, surrounded by rubber gloves and the torn up boxes that once held them. He looked up at her and attempted a smile, she couldn't help but notice that it didn't quite meet his eyes.

"Oh… Hey, Jess."

"Nick…" She crouched down in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What happened sweetheart?" He shook his head and let out a humorless laugh.

"Funny story… Well actually not really, considering I'M the one who has to clean this up, but… Somehow a giant and I mean like, literally the biggest raccoon I have ever seen in my life got in through the back door last night, tore up all these boxes looking for food. Now we're out a couple hundred dollars because we need to order more for the kitchen, Big Bob yelled at me and now and I'm stuck in Glove City for the next couple hours until I get all this cleaned up."

Jess snorted. "Glove City, Nick? Really?"

"Look at all these gloves, Jess?! What would YOU call it?!"

"Fair point. I can help you clean up, Nick. Really, I don't mind as long as I get to spend some time with you."

Nick smiled at her, his dark eyes twinkling in the dim light. He grabbed her waist, pulling her in for a soft, tender kiss.

"You really are the best, Jess."

"I do what I can! Now, let's get this cleaned up, shall we?"

They both stood up and started picking up the mess on the floor and tossing it into the garbage can next to the door. Nick looked over just in time to see Jess bending over to grab an arm full of rubber gloves and torn up cardboard. He licked his lips as he took in the sight of her long, slender legs from behind.

She was facing away from him wearing one of her normal very short, very brightly colored dresses, yellow and navy blue flower patterned with a sweetheart neckline that showed off just the right amount of cleavage with a cute little navy belt wrapped around her tiny waist. Nick had never dated a woman who wore so many tiny skirts and dresses and he loved that Jess did.

She looked so sweet and innocent and yet so damn sexy all at the same time, he had no idea how she did it, but nothing could get him more revved up than the sight of her in a tiny little dress, her big blue eyes blinking up at him and her perfect teeth sinking into her plump bottom lip.

Jess looked over at Nick to find him staring at her, his eyes burning into her like two hot coals, the way they always did right before he was about to ravish her in the best way possible. She loved the way he looked at her, it was such a turn on. She could feel her panties grow damp as his eyes continued to bore into her. As much as she wanted him to take her, right here, right now, she decided to mess with him… Just a little.

"Nick, are you okay? You're staring." Nick snapped his head up from her creamy thighs at the sound of her voice, the look of amusement on her face made his heart pound in his chest.

"Yeah, I'm good. You just look really nice today, Jess. That's a really nice dress."

She bit her lip and slowly walked over to him, swaying her hips in a way that made his cock twitch to life in his pants. As she got close enough, his arms immediately wrapped around her waist while she placed her hands on his chest, running them up and down a few times before wrapping her arms around his neck. She stood up on her tiptoes, whispering against his lips.

"Well... maybe after we've finished cleaning this mess up, we can head back to loft and you can have your wicked way with me." She bit his bottom lip and kissed him long and tender before pulling back and looking into his eyes. "What would you think about that?"

All Nick could do was nod as she pulled away from him, turning around once more to focus on the task at hand. They both bent down to grab an armful and as Nick lifted his eyes from the floor he as met with the cock-hardening sight of his girlfriends bare ass with just a hint of blue lacy material between her cheeks right in his face. _Fuck, she's wearing a thong._

Nick dropped everything he was holding and stood up straight, he grabbed Jess's elbow causing her to drop her armful and pulled her up so she was standing pressed up against his chest. Nick wrapped his arms around her as he crashed his lips against hers.

"God, Jess… You have no idea how fucking hot you are. We're doing this now, I can't wait until we get home."

"Nick… what… I don't think…"

She could no longer form a coherent sentence, she was just as turned on as he was and she couldn't wait any longer. Nick let go of her and walked over to the door of the stockroom, he slammed it shut and placed a stepstool against the handle so no one could disturb them. He turned back towards her and the determined look on his face as he marched back over to her made her shiver with excitement.

Jess watched as his long fingers reached for the buckle of the thin belt around her waist, expertly unhooking it and tossing it to the ground. He placed his hands on her hips and spun her around, she felt his hand come up and move her hair to side as his lips attacked her neck from behind. He reached for the zipper at the back of her neck and slowly pulled it down, his lips tracing along every inch of newly exposed skin.

"Oh, Nick…" She said breathlessly as her dress pooled on the floor at her feet. His big hands moved to her flat tummy before moving up to her bra clad breasts, her chest heaving under the lacy material as his hands gently caressed and squeezed them. She could feel his erection against her ass and she pressed back against him, making him groan loudly as his lips continued to caress the sensitive skin of her neck.

Nick was going out of his mind, he had never been more turned on in his entire life. Jess was the sexiest woman he had ever seen and no one had ever or could ever arouse him the way that she could. He began to rub himself against her ass as she continued to press herself against him, both of them finding the perfect rhythm instantly. He slid his right hand down her soft stomach right into her lacy blue panties and into her soaking wet slit.

"Fuck, Jess… You're so wet."

"Uh, Nick! Oh my god… Yes, touch me!"

Nick rubbed her clit tenderly, the noises she was making doing serious things to his self control. Suddenly he removed his hand from inside of her panties and spun her around, he quickly pushed her panties to the floor before picking her up and placing her on one of the nearby shelves. He smiled at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips as he brought his right hand down to her slit, gently running his index and middle finger along her wet folds. He circled her clit a few more times, making her whimper before bringing his fingers down, inserting them into her dripping center.

Jess cried out as she felt his long, expert fingers pumping inside of her. Suddenly he stopped his in and out motions, seemingly searching for something inside of her. It was a little uncomfortable to say the least.

"Um, Nick… What are you…?"

"Shhh.. Just gimme a minute."

Right after the words left his mouth, she felt a whole other sensation entirely as his fingers found her G-spot. Her entire body broke out in a sweat as he brushed his fingers against her spot over and over again. He kissed her deeply, tongues tangled together in the most passionate kiss.

"Yeah?" Nick whispered against her lips.

"Yeah.. God, Yes!" Jess replied breathlessly. Nick kissed her once more before pulling away from her, setting his gaze on where his fingers were driving her into a frenzy. Jess was going out of her mind with how amazing Nick's fingers felt inside of her, no one had ever been able to pleasure her the way he could. She felt herself spinning out of control as the pressure down below became so intense she almost couldn't take it. She almost felt like she had to pee. _Worst timing ever, Jessica._

She had never experienced one personally, but she had read about "G-spot orgasms" in one of her Cosmo magazine's and how you may feel the sudden sensation that you have to pee, and to just push through to feel the most intense orgasm of your life. Since Jess had never experienced this, she wasn't exactly sure if that was the case but decided to go with it and hope that she didn't pee all over Nick's arm.

She had always thought she was weird because she had always needed clitoral stimulation to achieve climax, but Cosmo had also told her that it was actually normal for most woman. But my god, she had no idea what she had been missing with the g-spot stimulation. Nick knew exactly what he was doing.

"Nick!" He began to swirl his fingers inside of her, never breaking contact from her spot. "Oh god…" Nick used his free hand to un-clip her bra and tossed it to the ground before leaning down and taking one of her hard, rosy nipples into his mouth. Jess dug her hands into his hair, the sensation that she had to pee becoming stronger.

"Nick… I think… I think have to…"

He lifted his head from her breasts and looked her in the eyes.

"Just relax, Jess. You trust me, right?"

"Yes, but I feel like…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Nick plunged his tongue into her mouth, groaning as his fingers continued to curl and swirl inside of her. He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck, kissing and biting her sensitive skin.

"Come for me, Jessica. I know you're close. I wanna feel you come around my fingers."

"Uhh!"

Jess screamed out and arched her back as she felt her orgasm consume her entire body. As she came she felt her juices shoot from her body and all over Nick's hand and forearm, her entire body was quivering uncontrollably.

She squeezed her eyes shut and just let the pleasure take over. When she was finally able to open her eyes, she looked up at Nick and saw that his gaze was set on where his fingers were still inside of her and the juices that covered his entire hand and forearm. She gently pushed him away from her and covered his face with her hands, she was mortified.

"Oh my god, Nick… I am so sorry. I have no idea what just happened, that has never ever happened to me before"

She heard Nick chuckle and lowered her hands from her face, the redness of her face mixed with the confusion only made him laugh harder. He stepped forward and took her into his arms, hugging her tightly to his body.

"Jess, You don't have to be embarrassed. That's exactly what I was trying to make you do. I might have read one of your girly magazines while you were in the shower the other day. It was an article about making a woman squirt by stimulating the "G-Spot". I was curious."

Nick gave her one of his half smirks and her heart melted a little. God, he's adorable. Jess couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation and he joined her. With most men she probably would have ran as far away from them as possible after that, but it everything was different with Nick. She felt so comfortable and sexy with him, it was amazing.

Jess picked up a roll of paper towel that was next to her on the shelf and cleaned his arm off. She grabbed the collar of his sexy flannel and pulled him to her, plunging her tongue into his mouth. His arms wrapped around her and she couldn't help but smile against his lips. She pulled away slightly and looked up into his dark eyes, they were both breathing heavily.

"Now, Nicholas I think it's time you take off some of these pesky clothes. You're far too over-dressed for this sexy party."

Nick snorted and pulled back from her, Jess giggled sweetly as she watched him get undressed faster than she had ever seen him do before. Then there he was... completely naked, his big, thick cock sticking straight out from his body. Jess licked her lips as she raised her eyes from his erection, traveling to his big soft hands placed on hips, his cute little belly, his strong, hairy chest, his broad sexy shoulders up to his beautifully scruffy face. God, that face, those eyes, his deliciously mussed up hair. _He's perfect._

Jess bit her bottom lip and grabbed him gently by his throbbing cock and pulled him to her. She leaned up and took his bottom lip between her teeth, she pulled back slightly to take in the look of complete awe and arousal on his face.

"Take me, Nicholas."

Before she could even get those whispered words out completely, he was inside of her, his big hands placed on her ass gently guiding her as he thrust into her, slowly at first but picking up speed and force with every motion. Jess dug her fingernails into his shoulders and he buried his face in her silky curls.

"God, Jess. You feel so fucking good."

"Oh, Nick! Yes, fuck me harder!"

Nick thrust into her roughly one last time before pulling out. "No! Nick, what are you…" Jess said with a whine and gave Nick her best pout. He smiled and cut her off with a soft kiss before lifting her off of the shelf. He placed her on her feet and she watched as Nick laid down on the floor, right on top of the rubber gloves and cardboard that were still scattered across the floor. Jess smiled at him and brought herself down on top of him, lowering herself down on his throbbing cock.

Nick placed both of his hands on her breasts, expertly squeezing and caressing them, pinching and rolling her nipples between his calloused fingers. Jess threw her head back in pure bliss as she bounced up and down on top of him. She leaned back, placing her hands on his thighs for balance and circled her hips, grinding herself against him, she whimpered as she felt his cock brush up against her g-spot.

"Nick, Oh my god, Nick!"

"Does my cock feel good, baby? Tell me how good it feels."

Jess felt tears prick her eyes as Nick brought one of his hands down to her center, his long fingers rubbing her clit. She had never felt so much pleasure in her life, the combined feeling of Nick's cock rubbing against her g-spot inside of her and his expert fingers caressing her clit was so intense she almost couldn't take it.

"It feels amazing, Nick! UH! Yes! I'm coming baby, I'm fucking… UHHH!"

Jess screamed as her orgasm ripped through her body. Nick knew his co-workers and the bar patrons could hear her, there was no way they couldn't, but he could honestly care less. He sat up and took his trembling girlfriend into his arms, pumping his hips roughly up into her, he could feel her juices flowing out of her as his own amazing release pumped through his body.

"FUCK!"

Nick grunted into her neck as he shot his load deep inside of her. He kissed his way up her neck and lifted her head from where it was rest on his shoulder. Her eyes were bluer and brighter than he had ever seen them, he didn't even think that was possible and her smile was electric. She ran her tiny fingers through his hair and kissed him sweetly.

"That was amazing, Nick. I mean, every time with you is amazing, but that was…"

"Incredible!"

They both started laughing and Nick hugged Jess's tiny body tightly to his. He kissed her temple, damp with sweat. "I love you, Jess." She pulled back and placed her hands on his cheeks. "I love you too, Nick!" They smiled at each other, eyes locked with their arms wrapped around each other for a few more minutes before Jess broke them from their love bubble.

"Well, we should really finish cleaning up this mess."

Nick smiled and nodded at her, both of them standing and getting dressed. An hour later, once they had everything cleaned up Nick moved the step stool out from in front of the door. He looked back at his beautiful girlfriend standing behind him smiling up at him, he smiled back, taking her hand in his.

"Ready to go home, honey?"

"Definitely!"

They walked out of the stockroom to find at least 6 people staring at them, all with knowing smiles on their faces. Nick looked back at Jess and couldn't help but smile at the adorable blush that had spread across her face, neck and chest, her eyes firmly planted on the floor. He squeezed her hand and pulled her towards the exit.

"Glove City is no more, Big Bob. All cleaned up, see yah tomorrow!"

As they reached Jess's car, Nick took the keys from her and opened up the passenger side door for her, kissing her cheek as she went to sit down. He walked around to the driver's side and sat down, he looked over at Jess to find her smiling at him.

"What is it, Jess?"

"Glove City wasn't so bad, I think I'd make a return trip there in the future."

Nick laughed before leaning in to kiss her.

"Me too, Honey, me too!

**I had no idea where to go with this, I mean Glove City? Only Nick & Jess, LOL! Anyway, I just came up with something random and I hope you all enjoyed it! It is going to be a few weeks until I am able to update again because I'm going away on vacation and will have very limited time/internet access, but I will definitely be looking forward to your comments and reviews and of course ideas for the next chapter. Thank you all so much for reading! :-D!**


	12. Chapter 12

Oh, I'm just a Country Lawyer

"Jess, you're never going to believe it! I won the case! I'll be home soon. Wine to celebrate? I love you xoxo"

Jess looked up from her phone and smiled. She always knew Nick could be a great lawyer if he wanted, he loved arguing. She looked at her paperwork spread across their bed and the smile fell from her face.

She had so much to get done before Monday morning if she wanted to claim her rightful place as Vice Principal, but she also really just wanted to spend some time with Nick. She felt like she hadn't seem him much at all lately and she _really_ missed him. Suddenly an idea came to her and she smiled to herself before standing up and clearing off the bed.

-N/J-

Nick walked walked into the loft, slightly disappointed by the fact that his girlfriend wasn't waiting on the couch to greet him. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cold beer out of the refrigerator, he opened it and downed half in one gulp. _Ahh, so refreshing, now to find my beautiful girlfriend._ He headed towards their bedroom, taking a couple more swigs on his way, pretty much finishing off the beer before his hand even reached the doorknob, which was good because as he opened to door, the bottle he was holding dropped to the floor along with his jaw.

"Uhh…"

Nick slammed the door shut behind him, locking it subconsciously. He took in the sight of his insanely sexy girlfriend standing in front of his desk. She was wearing the shortest pair of daisy dukes he had ever seen, her bare legs going on for miles leading down to a cute red pair of her normal ballet flats.

His eyes traveled back up her legs over the jean "shorts", if you could even call them that. _They are so fucking tiny._ He took in the sight of her bare tummy, flat and perfect and so incredibly soft. She was wearing a red and blue checkered shirt, she had buttoned maybe two buttons before tying it up right below her breasts, her breasts that were spilling out of the shirt and the red lacy bra he could see peeking out from underneath.

Finally his eyes traveled up to her face. She had her hair done up in two braids that hung down her shoulders, her bangs hanging perfectly across her forehead, her makeup was light and perfect, just the way he liked. She didn't need much, or any at all in his opinion, but he knew it made her feel good when she wore it.

Her cheeks had light dusting of pink, he couldn't tell if it was that stuff she called blush or if it was from her excitement. Her eyelids sparkled a little in the dim light and her long eyelashes fluttered in his direction. Her lips, oh god, those lips. Red and glossy and plump. He had no idea how the hell he was ever able to stay away from her before he was able to call her his. Her bright blue eyes were twinkling at him and at the moment he almost felt like crying. _She is so fucking beautiful._

Jess smiled at him before slowly making her way over to him, swaying her hips as she walked. Nick gulped loudly, watching her hips and her breasts as they bounced while she walked.

"Mr. Miller right? Jessica Day!"

She spoke in her southern belle accent and held out her hand for him to shake, which he did, although still unsure about what was happening. They had talked about possible roleplay in the past, but he always thought it would be something they planned out together. He had to admit, though. This was hot. _Very hot_.

He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, never taking his eyes off of her. The blush that spread across her face and neck made him smile.

"You are correct, but please, call me Nick. Mr. Miller was my father."

"Oh, ok well… It's a pleasure to meet you, Nick."

"No, honey. The pleasure is all mine."

He kissed her hand once more before letting it go. He watched as she brought her hands to her bare stomach, rubbing her soft skin a little before clasping them together nervously in front of her. He watched as she circled her thumbs together. He loved her like this, nervous and shy, it did things to him and it made him want to do things to her. _Naughty things._

"So, Miss Day… What brings a beautiful woman like you into my office?"

Jess blushed again and smiled at him, so happy that he was playing along with her little game.

"Well, Nick... My parents recently passed away, terrible tractor accident. It was just so sudden and…"

She stared up at him with her giant blue eyes, looking so sad he almost believed her ridiculous story. _God, she's good at this._ She turned away from him and walked over to his desk, she placed her hands on the flat surface and stared sadly out the window. Nick's eyes dropped to her ass, _those fucking shorts,_ Her asscheeks were peeking out the bottom and he felt himself grow hard in his suit pants.

Nick walked up behind her and placed his hands gently on her hips, feeling her shiver under his touch. He rubbed her soft flesh with his thumbs a few times before lowering his head to whisper into her ear.

"What is it, Miss Day? I know we just met, but you can talk to me. If there is anything I can do to help, it would be my pleasure, really."

Jess spun around to face him, throwing her arms around his neck dramatically.

"Oh, Nick it was awful! The tractor just lost control and… Well, I don't really want to go into details, but it was a mess and… Now that they're gone, my mom's brother that I've only met once in my entire life has decided that he's going to try and take our family farm away from me, but... I know that's not what my parents would want. I've lived on that farm my entire life, it's my home and I know they would want me to have it."

 _Goddamn, is she good._ Nick was hanging on every word she said as she told him this ridiculous story with this ridiculous accent that was seriously testing his self control. He pulled her in close as her hands started rubbing up and down his chest.

"Tell me how I can help."

He choked out, mesmerized by her big, beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, you see… I need a really great lawyer if I'm going to get my farm back, my uncle has a lot of money and connections and I, well… I don't. I've heard you're the best in town and… I don't really have money to pay you, but I'd be willing to pay you for your services in other ways. I'm a great worker and I'm always on time. I can cook and clean, I can sort your fancy lawyer files and keep your office sparkling clean!"

Jess stepped back from him, the pleading expression on her face suddenly changing into one of lust and mischief. Nick watched as she brought her right hand up to her bountiful cleavage, slowly running her fingers along her smooth pale peaks before locking his dark eyes with her impossible blues once more.

"Or… If you can think of other ways for me to pay you… I'll do anything you want, Nicholas. _Anything_."

She spoke in a breathy voice that almost sent Nick over the edge, but instead he stayed in character, slowly taking a step forward so he was right in front of her. So close that he could feel her breasts grazing his chest as her breathing became more rapid. Nick took both of her small hands in his and bent his head down to whisper in her ear.

"Anything I want, Miss Day?"

He pulled back and looked deeply into her eyes sparkling up at him. She bit her plump bottom lip before stepping up onto her tiptoes. She reached his ear, making sure her lips touched his skin as she whispered.

" _Anything._ And please, Call me Jessica."

She dropped down so she was flat on her feet, giving him a look that could bring any man to his knees in seconds.

"Ok, Jessica. What if I wanted you to touch me…"

He spoke low and raspy, the way he knew Jess loved. It always made her so hot when he spoke to her in that voice, she would do anything he asked. He brought her hand down to the very prominent bulge that had formed in his suit pants, his cock twitching as he heard the breathy gasp that escaped her mouth.

"Here."

She began to massage him gently through his pants, making him softly cry out in pleasure. Jess smiled, she loves to please him. She stretched her neck up, laying soft kisses along his stubbled jaw until she reached his ear.

"Mmm… You sure do fill out this suit nicely, Mr. Fancy lawyer, but… I reckon' I'd really like to see what's hiding underneath."

She sunk her teeth gently into his earlobe then took a step away from him, bodies no longer touching. Their eyes remained locked until Jess's hands went to work on her checkered shirt, slowly revealing her red, lacy bra clad breasts to his hungry eyes. Once the shirt hit the ground, she unbuttoned her impossibly tiny daisy dukes and pushed them to the floor, revealing the sexiest pair of red lacy underwear Nick had ever seen. She pulled the hair ties from the ends of her braids and ran her fingers through her curls, falling in waves gently across her shoulders.

Nick barely had time to take in her almost naked form before she dropped to her knees in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt her small hand gently squeezing him through the thin material of his pants. Nick opened his eyes as he felt both of her hands move to gently massage his upper thighs to find her already staring up at him. Nick placed his hand on her soft cheek, smiling as she nuzzled into his touch.

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, Jessica. Really, just absolutely gorgeous."

Jess smiled up at him shyly, a beautiful blush spreading across her creamy skin. She reached for his hand that was on her cheek, giving it a squeeze before dropping it back down to his side. Never breaking eye contact, Jess leaned her head forward and started placing soft kisses along his throbbing member that was still trapped in his pants.

Nick couldn't take his eyes off of her if he wanted to, the world could be crumbling around him and he still would not be able to take his eyes off of this insanely sexy woman on her knees in front of him. Her giant blue eyes looking up at him with a look of pure hunger, her plump cherry red lips kissing him so sweetly through the thin material of his pants, the sight of her soft, creamy breasts as she pulled away occasionally from the kisses, it was almost too much for him to handle.

Jess's hands reached for the buckle of his belt, she unbuckled it and went straight for the button and zipper of his pants, once they were undone she pushed his pants and boxers to the floor, his hard cock now sticking straight out right in front of her beautiful face. Slowly she brought her hand up to his now bare cock, softly stroking him.

"What do you think, Nick? Do you think if I take this big cock into my mouth and give you the best blowjob you've ever had… Do you think that will be adequate payment for your fancy lawyerin' services?"

Nick felt his cock twitch in Jess's soft hand that was still stroking him. If this was regular Nick he would be begging for her to take him into her mouth by now, but right now he was Confident-Cocky-Lawyer Nick and she was Southern-Belle-Damsel-in-distress Jess. He wanted to give in, really he did, just feel her soft mouth around his throbbing cock.

She really did give him the best oral sex he has ever received, each time somehow better than the last, he didn't know how that was possible but he did know one thing… Jessica Day has a talented mouth, a _VERY_ talented mouth and she loves making him feel good. But instead of giving in, he decided to stay in character, toying with her.

"You seem awfully confident, Jessica. As much as I would like to say it would be proper payment, I think I may need some convincing first."

Nick placed his hand on the back of her head and ran his fingers through her soft curls. The way she was looking up at him caused a shiver to run down his spine. He watched as Jess stretched her arms behind her back and unclipped her bra, she slid it down her arms and dropped it off to the side. Her eyes becoming darker than Nick has ever seen them as she takes her own breasts in her hands, gently squeezing them before using her fingers to play with her hardened nipples. Her eyes fell shut for a moment as a moan escaped from between her perfect lips.

"Suck my cock, Jessica. I want to see those perfect lips wrapped around me and then I want you to take me all the way down your throat."

Jess moaned again and without hesitation, took his hard cock into her mouth, twirling her tongue around a few times before doing just as he demanded. She took him all the way down her throat, expertly deep throating his incredibly hard dick. She held him in her throat and moaned, causing a delicious vibration to shoot through Nick's entire body. She began to push her head back and forth quickly, taking him all the way down her throat with each pass.

Nick buried his hands in her silky curls, tugging harder than he meant to, but _goddamnit_ , he couldn't help it. Pleasure was coursing through his entire body and he knew he wouldn't last much longer. He let out a loud moan and attempted to choke out a warning that he was about to burst, but it seemed Jess already knew as he looked down at her, her blue eyes smiling up at him.

"J-j-j... Jess, FUCK! I'm... I'm... Oh god!"

He shot his seed deep into her throat as she continued to move her head back and forth on him, spurt after hot spurt, he wasn't sure he was ever going to stop. Suddenly he felt himself fall from her mouth, his eyes almost popping out of his head as he felt one last spurt shoot out of him, all over Jessica Day's beautiful mouth.

"Oh god, Jess... I'm..."

The words died on his tongue as he watched her wipe his seed from her lips then do something he never thought he would ever see her do. She looked straight into his eyes as she brought her sticky fingers up to her mouth and sucked his seed clean off of them.

"Mmm..."

Nick was at a loss for words. Jess had done a lot of sexy things for him and to him, but this had to be in his top 5 of the sexiest. He watched as she slowly stood up in front of him, smiling wickedly.

"So... Would you say that was proper payment, Nicholas?"

Nick didn't say anything as he quickly rid himself of the rest of his clothing. Jess chuckled as he fumbled with his tie and then again as a few buttons popped off of his shirt in his haste. Once he was bare before her, he roughly pushed her lacy panties to the floor and picked up her, setting her roughly atop his desk. She gasped loudly and smiled up at him, he returned the smile before dropping to his knees in front of her.

"My turn."

He said before spreading her legs and burying his face between them. He felt her hand grabbing his hair and he couldn't help but smile against her. He loved doing this for her. He loved hearing her scream his name. He loved seeing her lose control in the best way possible.

"Nick, fuck, Nick!"

Nick continued to lick and suck her sweet little pussy, paying special attention to her clit and occasionally dipping his tongue inside of her, swirling it around. One of her hands was pulling on his hair so roughly, he was almost worried she was going to pull it out, while the fingernails of her other hand were digging into his shoulder.

"Come for me, Jessica."

He whispered against her before sucking her clit gently between his lips. He brought his hand up to her entrance and buried two long fingers deep inside of her, finding that special spot that he knew pushed her over the edge.

"I'm coming, oh god, YES!"

She came so hard that Nick could feel her fluids cover his entire hand and start to run down his arm. His cock hardened again instantly. He didn't even give her time to come down as he raised to his feet, taking her face in one hand, he kissed her deeply as his other hand brought his cock to her center, burying himself inside of her. They moaned into each others mouths as Nick grabbed her hips and started thrusting inside of her, deep and fast, just the way she liked.

He broke the kiss and buried his face in her neck, biting and kissing her sweet skin, making her cry out to him.

"God, Jess... You're so fucking tight. Tell me how good my cock feels!"

Jess buried her hands in his hair and held him against her.

"It feels amazing, Nick! It's so big, you fill me up so good. UH, GOD!"

Jess leaned back on her hands and lifted both of her legs, her ankles resting against his shoulders, making Nick sink even deeper inside of her as he grabbed her thighs for leverage. Leaning forward, he took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking and gently biting before moving to the other and giving it the same attention.

"Oh my god, Jessica. You're amazing."

He felt her body quiver as he whispered against her hardened nipple. Nick pulled back so he was standing straight up, he locked eyes with her as he brought his hand down to her clit, gently rubbing as he pumped into her with everything he had.

"Come for me, Jessica. I want to feel you come on my dick."

He watched as Jess sucked her bottom lip into her mouth, whimpering loudly as he felt her walls start to flutter around him. She pulled his face towards her own, slipping her tongue into his mouth. She broke the passionate kiss just for a moment and she cried out against his lips.

"I'M COMING, NICK!"

"Oh, fuck. Me too, Jess!"

They kissed deeply as the pleasure took over completely. It was the most intense orgasm either of them had ever experienced. Climaxing at the exact same moment as the other. It was incredible.

Nick slowed down his thrusts, eventually stopping, still inside of her. She dropped her legs back down to rest along his hips and he pulled her in close, hugging her tightly to his body as he laid soft, sweet kisses on her swollen lips. He pulled away from her, his heart skipping a beat as he took her in.

"You're beautiful, Jess."

He laid another sweet kiss on her lips as her hands came up to his chest, playing with the hair there. She smiled up at him and he smiled back, both of them so unbelievably happy. Jess let out a little chuckle.

"What's so funny, Miss Day?"

"Well... I was just wondering if _that_ was proper payment for your services?"

Nick chuckled along with her, even after almost a year together, he was still so in awe of this beautiful woman in front of him. He had no idea what she saw in him, but my god was he happy that there was something. He loved her so much and she loved him just as much.

He closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes, he looked down at her to find those beautiful blue eyes staring expectedly back up at him. Going back into Lawyer Nick mode, he leaned down and kissed her breathless before pulling away just enough so he could look into her eyes.

"Well… That depends, Jessica. You see, I'm kind of a cuddler and I would feel awfully lonely if you just used my for my body and left me to sleep all by myself."

Jess chuckled sweetly and swatted playfully at his bare chest. She leaned forward and kissed him softly on lips before pulling back, giving him a smile that made his heart melt.

"Oohh, so the fancy lawyer man is kind of a softie, hm?"

Nick placed his hand on her cheek, gently rubbing her soft skit with his thumb.

"Only for you, Miss Day."

Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist before burying her face in his neck.

"Take me to bed, Nick."

He happily complied, picking her and carrying her over to their bed, he gently laid her down on her side of the bed and covered her with the blanket. He leaned down and kissed her sweetly before crawling in next to her as she held the blanket up for him.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in as close as he could, not wanting even air to separate them. She buried her face in his neck and started laying her tiny, sweet kisses along his flesh. She pulled back and smiled at him, which he couldn't help but return.

"So, will you help me get my farm back?"

Nick chuckled and kissed her pouty lips.

"You can have anything you want, Jessica Day."

Jess kissed him once more before burying her face in his neck once more.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you too, Jess. So much."

Nick had almost fallen asleep until a thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, Jess?"

He whispered, not wanting to wake her if she was asleep.

"Hmm?"

"You do realize what we are now, right? You're going to be a Vice Principal and I won my first case…"

"No… What?"

"Power couple."

He felt Jess smile against the skin of his neck.

"Power couple."


	13. Chapter 13

Happy Birthday, Honey.

"Oh my god, Nick! This is amazing!"

Jess looked around her room in awe. Nick had completely transformed it into his version of a "romantic spa". Candles lit up the room and there was soft music playing out of the small stereo on her nightstand. On the floor at the end of her bed she saw a small stool with a bottle of champagne and two glasses placed next a rather comfy looking makeshift bed with all of their extra blankets and pillows.

Jess felt her eyes fill with tears, Nick really was the sweetest, most caring man she had ever been with. She was so ashamed that she had accused him earlier that day of being someone that "doesn't plan things". He had gone above and beyond anything she could have ever imagined.

She felt Nick's arms wrap around her waist and quickly spun around to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck. His brown eyes were sparkling down at her and he had a smile on his face that could melt the iciest of hearts. She returned the smile and she felt his big, warm hand come up to cup her cheek.

"Do you like it?"

She stood up on her tiptoes and placed a long, soft kiss to his wonderful lips.

"I love it, Nick. This is by far the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. You really are the best boyfriend."

His smile grew wider before he leaned down to place another soft kiss on her lips.

"You just wait, we haven't even gotten to the best part yet. You get comfortable and I'll be right back."

Jess stepped back from him as he walked towards the door, he reached for the handle of the door and turned towards her giving her an adorable smirk and winking before quickly walking through the door and shutting it behind him.

Jess quickly stripped out of her clothing, she unclipped her bra and dropped it to the floor, leaving her in just a pair of lacy, lavender panties. She laid down among the pillows on her stomach, resting her head down on one of the fluffy pillows and awaited the return of her wonderful boyfriend. She couldn't fight the smile that broke out on her face. Today had been the best birthday she had ever had and it was all thanks to a one Nick Miller, he really was so amazing.

She was broken out of her thoughts by the sound of her bedroom door opening, smiling brightly at the man stepping through. She watched as Nick closed the door and locked it behind him, he walked slowly over to where she was lying and unfastened the robe that he was wearing, dropping it to the floor. Jess quickly shot up to her knees once she saw what he was wearing underneath, not missing the way his eyes bugged out at the sight of her bare breasts.

"Oh my god, Nick! You're actually wearing them!"

Jess thought back to when she had given Nick the current boxers he was sporting as a gift for their first Valentine's Day together. Silky and black with a big red heart right over the crotch area, with the normal opening in the front for "easy access" to his goods. He had rolled his eyes and assured he that he "Would never be caught dead in them", but the blush that broke out across his face as he thanked her and gave her a soft kiss told her otherwise.

Nick smiled at her and let out a little chuckle.

"Of course I am, Jess. You bought them for me and this is a special occasion."

Jess chuckled sweetly and pulled him down so he was kneeling in front of her, she wrapped her arms around his neck gave him a deep, sensuous kiss, making sure to let him know just how _good_ he looked in them. She let a hand fall from around his neck and ran it lightly over the silky bulge that was currently forming down below, feeling him shudder from her touch.

"Mmm… You look so sexy in them, Nicholas. Like really, _really_ sexy."

"Why thank you, Jessica. But it's not time for _that_ just yet. Now lay down and get comfy, woman!"

Jess gave him one of those smiles that made his heart flip in his chest, giving him a little salute that was just so _Jess._

"Yes, sir!"

Jess laid back down on her stomach, wiggling around a bit to get comfortable. The sight of her lace clad ass was almost enough to make Nick forget all about what he had planned. He inhaled deeply, squeezing his eyes shut and slapping his cheeks a couple times to regain his self control. _Come, Miller… You can do this._

Nick placed his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging her. He slowly kneaded his way down her back, making sure to hit every spot on his way down, spending a little more time on the tight spots along the way that needed a little extra attention.

The sounds she was making and the feel of her ridiculously soft skin under his hands was the sweetest form of torture, causing an almost painful throbbing in his silky boxers. Tonight was all about Jess, though. He wanted to run his hands over every inch of her perfect, petite body, driving her absolutely mad with desire before he made slow, passionate love to her all night.

"Mmm, Nick. You have magic hands. This feels amaaaaazing."

Nick smiled and leaned down to lay a soft kiss on her perfect pout before returning to the task at hand. He gently dug his fingers into the lacy material of her lacy panties and slowly dragged them down her creamy legs before tossing them over his shoulder.

Jess was going crazy with the feeling of Nick's amazing hands on her. She thought the party he had planned for her was the best part of the night, but this… God, it was _so good._

Placing his hands on her hips, he dug his thumbs into her flesh on either side of her spine, hearing a deep moan from the perfect creature below him as he massaged his way down to her perfect ass. He could've kept his hands there all night, but once he noticed her hips starting to rotate the closer her got to the spot she so desperately wanted him, he knew it was time to move on.

"God, Nick. You're such a tease!"

Jess whined as he moved his hands away which made him smile. He leaned over a little to whisper in her ear, making her shiver.

"Patience, Sweetheart."

Jess was so turned on at this point she could barely stand it. She wanted him to flip her over and see his dark hair buried between her legs as he drove her wild with his amazing tongue until she couldn't take it anymore and straddled him, taking his big cock deep inside of her, riding him until he was screaming her name.

"Ugh… Niiick!"

"Trust me, Jess."

Nick sat back up and spread her legs a little as he worked his hands down each one of her legs, he glanced down at the space between them, he could see her arousal glistening in the candlelight and he so desperately wanted to flip her over and bury his head between her legs. Jess was always a little shy about anything sexual, but when it came to him going down on her, she wasn't afraid to ask for what she wanted. She loved it and he loved doing it for her.

He'll never forget the first time it happened in the back of her volvo on the beach in Mexico. They had been making out, hot and heavy, for what felt like hours. Clothes were slowly removed, lips never parting until her state of undress became too much for him.

He slowly kissed his way down her body, only stopping to give her perky breasts some attention. He made his way down her stomach and once he finally reached his destination, he threw her legs over his shoulders and went to work, burying his tongue in her wet folds. She tasted amazing and the way her back arched at first contact only made him more wild with desire for her. She buried her fingers in his hair as her entire body thrashed around in pure ecstasy. He didn't stop until she did, soothing her with his tongue until he was sure she had completely come down from her high.

Luckily they had shut the back door and hung up make-shift curtains, because by the time he was done, she had screamed so loud when she came that it had drawn the attention of some of the other beach-goers. An elderly woman had come up and knocked on the window, asking if everyone was okay because she had heard someone screaming. They had assured her that they were good and there was nothing to worry about. "Just a big spider!" They had yelled through the slightly cracked window and once she walked away they had laughed until they cried.

Now _that_ was a memory he would never forget.

He was broken from his thoughts by the sounds of Jess's voice.

"Nick, why did you stop?"

He looked down to see his ridiculously beautiful girlfriend with her head resting snugly on a pillow, her eyes were squeezed shut in frustration, her hair was a mess and her normally alabaster skin was flushed with arousal. _God, she's gorgeous._

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something… Turn over."

Jess flipped over onto her back, opening her eyes, she looked up at her ridiculously handsome boyfriend to find him looking at her in a way she never seen before. It was like he had just figured out all the secrets of the universe... or that the Chicago Cubs had just won the The World Series for the first time since 1908.

"What is it, Nick? Are you okay?"

As Nick watched Jess's big, beautiful blue eyes pop open, it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew, he had always kind of known but he had buried it deep down in his heart, too scared to ever speak the words because of his crippling fear of rejection. But.. this was Jess. The only woman that had never rejected him, the only woman who had ever accepted him the way he was no matter what. As he continued to stare into her eyes, the look of concern on her face making him smile, he knew it was time. He wanted to take this leap with her.

He grabbed her hands and gently pulled her up into a sitting position. He smiled at her and she returned in kind. Now that she was sitting up in front of him, Nick found it incredibly difficult to keep his eyes on hers with her bare perky breasts starting up at him. He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it in her arms.

"Sorry… I have to tell you something, but I can't do it with the twins staring at me."

Nick gave her that smirk that made her heart do little flips in her chest, she chuckled and held the pillow against herself. Jess watched as Nick leaned forward and cupped her face in his hands, he leaned in closer and placed the sweetest kiss on her lips. When she opened her eyes to find Nick's eyes burning into her like two hot coals, the intensity in them made her shiver.

"I love you, Jess."

Nick stopped breathing as he watched her beautiful blue eyes fill up with tears, only starting again once he saw the smile that threatened to break her face in half. She grabbed him by the hair on the back of his head, crashing her lips against his. She pulled away from him and gave him a smile that he swears made his heart melt in his chest.

"I love you too, Nick."

She whispered back to him and he thought his heart was about to explode. They smiled at each other then Nick placed his hands on the small of her back and pushed the pillow out of the way, laying her back down amongst the pillows and blankets. He kissed her softly before sliding his way down her body, hearing her let out a little whine as he did so.

"Niiiick, don't tease me!"

Nick smiled up at her as he lifted her left ankle to his mouth, softly kissing the skin there.

"I just thought you'd like to hear all the things I love about you, Jessica. It is your birthday after all and my girl deserves only the best."

Jess bit her lip and stared down at him, she was so turned on her entire body was practically throbbing with need but she decided to be patient with him. The thought of being worshipped by this gorgeous man looking up at her was more than tempting.

He slowly kissed his way up her legs, going back and forth between the right and left, occasionally licking and nibbling. His big, warm hands gently following. Jess was going out of her mind. She really wasn't sure how much longer she could resist him before she tackled him, ripped his boxers off and lowered herself down onto his big cock…

"I love how soft and smooth your legs are and how they seem to go on for miles. I could spend all day kissing and caressing them."

Jess squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of his gravelly voice, so low and devastatingly sexy. He made his way closer and closer to her throbbing center and she felt her hips start to move of their own accord, rising up to meet his soft lips. Once he reached the spot that she so desperately wanted him, he spread her glistening lips apart with one hand while running the fingers of the other along her soaking wet flesh.

"I love how wet you get for me, Jessica. God, you have no idea how much I love it. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever think I would be able to put my hands on you the way I've wanted to since I first laid my eyes on you."

"Uh! Yes!"

Nick finally gave her some relief when he dipped his pointer and middle finger inside of her, pumping slowly in and out, one, two, three times before removing his fingers, making her cry out.

"Nooo, Nick! Please!"

Nick just smirked up at her darkly. He placed his glistening fingers in his mouth, sucking off her juices.

"Mmm"

Nick could see how much she wanted him, but he was going to take his sweet time with her tonight. He loved seeing her lose control like this. His cock was throbbing away in his boxers, but he would ignore that too for now, he wanted her desperate and writhing under him before he slid himself into her.

"I love the way you say my name and the way your back arches when I do that thing with my tongue that you _love_."

He said as he stuck his tongue out, drawing figure 8's around her clit. Right on cue, her back arched and she cried out his name in that breathy, throaty way that made his cock twitch with need.

"God, Nick! Don't stop, pleeeaaase! Don't fucking stop!"

Jess buried her fingers in his soft brown hair, praying that he wouldn't stop what he was doing to her with his amazing tongue. She felt so close to her release, so fucking close. Then he stopped.

"Mmm… So sweet."

Jess lifted her head to look down at him before slamming her head back down on the pillow.

"SERIOUSLY, NICK?! What. The. Fuck?!"

Nick couldn't help but chuckle at her impatience. He loved when he could get her to swear, it was such a rare thing that he couldn't help the pride that rushed through his body when he was able to accomplish that. He lifted his head enough to smile up at her which she didn't return, she just rolled her eyes and exhaled loudly in frustration. Her skin was flushed with arousal and her chocolate curls were spread around the pillow she was laying on like a silky halo.

Nick lowered his lips back down to her flat tummy, kissing and nipping his way up to her perfect, petite breasts, letting his fingers slide gently across her hips and ribcage.

"I love your flat little tummy and the way I can feel your muscles tense up when I kiss and bite you here."

Nick moved his hand over her stomach right as he sunk his teeth into her skin, giving her a soft bite, feeling her abdominal muscles clench under his fingertips. He kissed his way up to her right breast, taking the left in his hand. He ran his tongue around her hardened, rosy nipple before sucking it into his mouth. He couldn't contain his smile and he felt her fingers running through his hair.

"I love your breasts so much. They're so soft and they fit in my hands perfectly. And these little pink nipples, mmmm…" He said as he sucked one into his mouth then moved to the other to give it the same attention. "They're just begging to be sucked and kissed."

"Oh, Nick! God, I want you inside of me so bad… please, baby. Please!"

Nick ignored her pleas once again, kissing his way up to her sensitive neck.

"You wanna know what else I love about you, Jessica?"

"Yes, tell me Nicholas."

Nick kissed his way up to her left ear, biting her earlobe before making his way to the right side of her neck. He continued to kiss her skin as he spoke.

"I love how sweet you are, inside and out. I love your beautiful eyes, your beautiful hair, your beautiful body. I love all your pretty dresses."

Nick moved his right hand down her body and brought it down to her now dripping wet center as he continued to kiss, lick and bite his way around her neck. He began to slowly massage her aching clit with two fingers, finally giving her a little relief from her throbbing arousal.

"I love the way you always take care of me. I love the way you sing me to sleep at night when I've had a really bad night at the bar and wake me up in the morning with your sweet little kisses. I love your smiles and your frowns. I love your laugh. I honestly don't think there is anything about you that I don't love, Jessica. You're perfect to me, in every way."

"Nick… Oh god, NICK!"

He could feel her body trembling as she swelled closer to her release, she was so close and this time he decided to let her ride it out. He lifted his head so he could watch her face as her orgasm swept through her. Back arched, skin flushed, eyes squeezed shut, mouth wide open in the shape of a giant "O". _Good god, I am one lucky son of a bitch. She is fucking beautiful._

He leaned in close so he could whisper in her ear as she continued to cry out and ride his fingers through her release.

"You're beautiful, Jessica."

Jess opened her eyes and looked at her insanely sexy and sweet boyfriend as she came down from her high, desperately trying to catch her breath. She had no idea how he could make her feel so incredible with just his fingers, but she was definitely _not_ complaining.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply. She pulled away and smiled up at him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him until he was on his knees, his butt resting on his calves. She leaned forward and gave him another kiss before standing up in front of him.

"You stay put, Mister. I've been practicing a little something for you."

Nick looked up at her in awe, anxious to see what this wonderful woman had in store for him. She placed her hands on her hips and looked down at him with a very mischievous smirk on her face.

"It's time for me to show you just how much all those deep lunges and yoga has paid off. Are you ready?"

Nick couldn't speak, he just gulped loudly while nodding his head in agreement. _Oh my god, what is she going to do… Fuck!_ She turned so her back was facing him and proceeded to do the splits. Completely naked. Right in front of him.

"Oh my god, Jessica. Are you fucking kidding me right now?!"

Jess looked at him over her shoulder and bit her lip, feeling a shiver run up her spine as he choked out those words.

"Well… Worth it right?"

Nick just shook his head before standing up and pushing his boxers to the floor. He sat back down on the floor in the same position as before, on his knees with his butt resting on his calves awaiting further instruction.

Jess looked at his erection from over her shoulder, feeling her mouth start to water. God, it was so big. She couldn't wait to feel him fill her up so perfectly. She locked eyes with him, seeing the desire and awe clearly in his deep brown eyes.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Saddle up, Cowboy!"

"Jesus, Jessica!"

Jess leaned forward on her hands, holding herself up as Nick pulled her hips up and slowly slid his throbbing cock inside of her.

"Oh my god, Nicholas… You feel so good inside of me. Mmm…"

Nick whimpered as he watched his cock glide slickly in and out of Jess's soaking wet pussy. From this angle he could see _everything_ and it was driving him crazy. He knew if they stayed in this position much longer, he would blow his load much sooner that he wanted.

He slid his cock in and out a few more times before pulling her towards him so her back was resting against his chest. He kept his hands on her hips for a few seconds as she ground herself against him, then slowly moved them up to her breasts. Jess leaned her head back on his shoulder and he rested his chin on hers, giving him a fantastic view of her perfect body.

"You're so fucking sexy, Jessica. Fuck!"

Jess started to move faster against him, but he moved his hands down to her hips once more, stilling her movements.

He pulled her up and off of him, turning her towards him. He sat down on his butt and crossed his legs, back resting against the end of the bed behind him. He watched intently as she climbed into his lap, wrapping her legs around his back. She reached between them and grabbed his hard cock and lowered herself down on him.

Nick wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly against him as she started to move on top of him, slow and steady. They were both struggling to keep their eyes open, but somehow managed to do it. The intensity between them was unlike anything either of them had ever felt before. They had never felt closer to each other than in this moment.

Jess felt her heart thunder in her chest as she stared deeply into his eyes, she could clearly see all the love and affection for her in his burning gaze. It was almost too much for her, she had never felt anything like this in her life.

Their connection was truly unlike any other she had ever felt. She brought her hands up to his face, cupping his stubbly cheeks and pressed her forehead against his, panting heavily into his open mouth as she continued to move slowly on top of him. He was harder than she had ever felt and it was incredible.

She could feel her orgasm slowly building inside of her, yearning for release but never wanting this amazing feeling to end.

"Nick… uh!"

Nick stared into those beautiful blue eyes that he loved and adored so very much, not quite believing that he was getting to live in this moment. Sex between them has always been amazing, they've always had a connection unlike anyone he had ever been with, but this… This was… Indescribable. Suddenly he felt his release coming full force, he was about to explode and there was no stopping it. He felt Jess's inner walls begin to flutter around him and he knew she was right there with him.

"J-j-j… J-ess, I'm… Oh god, I'm…"

"Me too, Nick… Just let go, baby."

Nick crashed his lips against hers as he exploded inside of her, feeling her milking his cock as she reached her mind-shattering orgasm. They moaned into each others mouths, riding out their release together.

Jess continued to slowly circle her hips against him for a few moments before stopping. She pulled away from the kiss, smiling at him and placing one more sweet kiss upon his lips before resting her head on his sweaty shoulder.

Nick held her trembling body against him tightly, running one hand up and down her spine. He kissed her temple twice and buried his face in her hair. They stayed like that for a few precious moments, just basking in the afterglow of the best sex either of them had ever experienced.

Finally Nick pulled out of her body and started to stand up, ready to carry her to her bed but she lifted her head before he could raise to his feet.

"No, stop. Let's just sleep here tonight"

Nick smiled at her and gently laid her down, he pulled the blankets over their bare bodies as he laid himself down next to her, neither of them able to wipe the satisfied smiles off their faces.

Jess turned over on her side and scooted in closer to Nick as he turned onto his side, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her as close to him as he could. Jess placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers, noses touching.

"I love you so much, Nick."

Nick smiled and placed a soft kiss on her swollen lips.

"I love you too, Jess."

Jess smiled back at him, burying her face in his neck and inhaling his manly scent, just like she did every night.

"Happy Birthday, Honey."

Nick felt Jess smile against the skin of his neck before she placed a soft kiss right behind his ear.

"Thank you, Honey."

Nick smiled and pulled her even closer to him.

"Best Birrrrthday Everrr!"

Jess sang out, making Nick chuckle. Jess joined in, the sound of her sweet laughter making him feel all fuzzy inside. He kissed her forehead and smiled once again.

"Goodnight, Jess."

"Goodnight, Nick."


	14. Chapter 14

Landlord

It had all started earlier today. Jess was being her usual Jess-like self, trying to convince Nick that people weren't as bad as he thought. Now they were standing in her bedroom awkwardly dancing at arms length, daring each other to have a threesome with their creepy landlord just to prove each other wrong.

"Let's do this, Nick."

"Alright, let's do this, Jess!"

Nick grabbed Jess's head and pulled her in, more than sure that she would push him away and finally admit that she was wrong. But… She didn't. Quite the opposite actually. She grabbed the front of his shirt and pressed her body against his as she deepened the kiss. At first Nick wasn't sure what to do with his hands, but as he felt her arms wrap around his neck, he circled his arms around her waist and held her tightly against him, never wanting to let go.

They continued to kiss until the need for air became too much. Nick slowly pulled back and looked down at Jess, watching as she slowly opened her eyes. Lips swollen and eyes bluer than he has ever seen them. He brought his right hand up to her face, pushing her soft curls behind her ear.

Jess placed her hands on his arms that were still wrapped around her and gently pushed them away, taking a step back from him. Nick was sure that she was going to stop this whole thing, yell at him, something... wrong again. Jess reached behind her back and unzipped her dress and pushed it to the floor.

Nick's eyes almost popped out of his head as he took in her almost bare figure. She was wearing a lacy black thong with a matching bra that made him blush. He heard a noise come from Jess's desk and suddenly felt his body fill with anger as he looked over at Remy taking in the sight of her bare ass hungrily. Balling his fists at his sides, just about the yell at that creep to get the hell out until he felt Jess's hand on his chest. He looked down at her to find her smirking up at him.

"It's okay, Nick. Trust me."

She turned away from him and walked over to Remy who was sitting on the chair in front of her desk. He tried to place his hands on her hips and pull her in closer and Nick was sure he was going to tackle the guy and strangle him to death. He hadn't even had the pleasure of touching that bare, pale skin that he was sure would feel like the finest of silks under his fingertips and he'd be damned if Remy got to do that before him. Just as his hands were about to reach her bare skin, Jess grabbed them and pushed them back down to lay on his lap.

"Now, Remy… I want you to listen and I want you to listen good. You can either sit here and enjoy the show OR you can leave, but I can assure you there will be no threesome happening here today. You can look, but you can't touch."

Nick was shocked at what she was saying. Did she seriously just tell their landlord that he could watch them while they… have sex? He didn't really care for the idea, but with the all consuming fantasies he'd been having about Jess since the moment he first laid eyes on her, well… He'd take any chance he could get.

"Oh, I think I'll stay. You two are really beautiful together and I don't want to miss this. Please, continue."

Jess turned back towards Nick and walked slowly towards him, swaying her hips seductively. It took all of his strength to ignore the way Remy's eyes had found her bare ass again, the burning rage burning inside of him dulled as Jess came to stand right in front of him. She reached up underneath the hem of his shirt, skimming her small, soft fingertips along the bare skin of his stomach right above his pants. He couldn't fight the whimper that bubbled up from his throat if he tried. He had been dreaming about feeling her touch for as long as he could remember. She smiled up at him and he felt his heart thunder in his chest.

Jess balled the material of his shirt in her fists, standing up on her tiptoes to reach his ear, taking it between her teeth. Nick squeezed his eyes shut at the sensation. She soothed the skin with her tongue and moved her soft, supple lips to the sensitive skin of his neck before moving back up to his ear.

"Let's give him a show."

She stepped back and ripped his shirt over his head quicker than he was expecting, throwing it across the room. She reached for his belt and unfastened it, not even bothering to take it off completely before going for the button and zipper on his jeans, pushing them to the floor. Jess glanced down at his erection that was now clearly visible, straining almost painfully against the material of his boxers. She lifted her head, her beautiful blue eyes locking with his. She bit her lip and smirked up at him as she reached behind her back and undid her bra, letting it slide down her arms and onto the floor.

He tried to keep eye contact, he really did, but with her breasts now fully exposed to him he couldn't help but look. They were just as perfect as he knew they would be. Creamy and perky, her little pink nipples staring up at him so invitingly.

"Wow. Jess, you're…"

He was at a loss for words. She was perfect, a goddess. He wanted to put his mouth on her breasts so badly. He wanted to lick and suck the skin there until she screamed out his name in pleasure, but it seemed she had other plans as he felt her hands dip under the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down around his ankles. She dropped to her knees in front of him and took his throbbing cock in her small, soft hand, pumping slowly. His mouth dropped open and his eyes squeezed shut in pleasure.

"Nick… I want you to watch me."

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, her blues eyes boring into him. She smiled up at him and he smiled back down at her. He watched in awe as she released her tongue from her mouth, running it along his length, never breaking eye contact. His cock twitched and his hips bucked against his will, making Jess chuckle. Her hot breath on the exposed skin of his cock was almost enough to make him lose control.

"Nick, it's so big… Mmm."

She continued to lick and pump. It felt amazing, but he wanted to feel her mouth wrapped around him so badly. Eyes still locked, she kissed the tip of his cock taking the precum that had leaked out with her, he watched as she licked it off of her cherry red lips. He placed his right hand in her soft curls, gently pushing her head towards his cock, silently telling her what he wanted.

"Do you want me to suck your cock, Nicholas?"

She gave him a mischievous smirk and he was about to respond but a voice came from the other side of the room. _Damnit, Remy!_

"I know I would like to see that, go on Jess. Suck his cock. Just..."

Jess rolled her eyes and looked over at Remy.

"No talking!"

She yelled before looking back up at Nick, shaking her head slightly but smiling up at him.

"Now, Nick… Tell me what you want me to do."

"I think you know what I want, Jessica."

She grabbed him hard, pumping him with her hand.

"I don't know if I do, Nick. I think I need to hear you say it."

"Suck my cock, Jess. Please. I want to feel your mouth wrapped around me so bad."

She smiled up at him once more, finally giving in and taking him all the way down her throat. Holding him there. Feeling him twitch in her mouth. He buried his right hand in her silky curls again as she began to move her head back and forth quickly, taking him deep in her throat with each pass. He squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure, as much as he wanted to watch what she was doing to him, it was impossible. It felt so good.

"Fuck! Jess! That feels… Oh god! So fucking good… So. Fucking. Good."

"Mmmm…"

Jess moaned around his cock and he almost exploded. This had to end now or he was going to blow. He grabbed her arm and pulled her up to her feet, hearing a pop as his cock fell from her mouth. He pushed her tiny panties to the floor and kissed her passionately, forcing his tongue past her lips. They moaned in unison, Nick finally able to run his hands all over the bare skin of her beautiful body. Her waist, her hips, her perfect heart shaped ass and back up to her perky breasts, gently pinching her nipples. _God, she's so fucking soft_.

He pulled away from the kiss and brought his hands up to her face, cupping her cheeks. He looked deeply into her eyes and leaned in to give her a soft kiss. He knew exactly what he wanted and he didn't want to wait any longer. He smiled wickedly and pulled away from her. He laid down on the bed, his head resting on one of her fluffy pillows. She swung her leg over his hip, ready to straddle him but he grabbed her hips and forcefully pulled her up onto his face, her creamy thighs surrounding him. He looked up at her, enjoying the shocked look on her face.

"You might want to hold onto the headboard because I'm about to rock your world, Jessica Day."

Her eyes grew bigger than he had ever seen them, but she did as she was told. He chuckled and buried his tongue in her hot, wet folds. God, she tasted so good. So sweet. He slid his tongue as deep as he could inside of her once he felt her relax and start to ride his face. He pumped his tongue in and out a few more times before focusing on her clit, licking and sucking.

His eyes were on her the whole time. Her eyes closed tightly in pleasure, letting go of the headboard once she found her balance, her hands started massaging her own breasts, her lips parted as the most erotic noises he had ever heard spilled from between them. He knew she was getting close as her moans got louder and her hips picked up the pace, wildly moving back and forth against his face. He made sure to keep his tongue exactly where she needed it. He couldn't wait to feel her arousal all over his face as she came.

Jess opened her eyes and looked down at him and he could see she was right on the edge clearly in her bright blue eyes, he knew just how to push her over. He grabbed her hips tightly to stop her movements and sucked her clit into his mouth. She threw her head back, pinching her nipples as her entire body shook with her release. She cried out his name in a way that made him never want to stop doing this to her.

"Niiiiiick! Fuck! UH!"

He kept going until he felt her stop shaking, soothing her with his tongue and lips. Once she had fully came down from her high, she slid down his body and straddled him. He took that moment to wipe his face off before her lips came crashing down against his. He knew she could taste herself on his lips and tongue and that fact that she didn't care made him hotter than ever. He ran his hands up and down her smooth back before resting on her ass, gently squeezing as she rubbed herself against him like the world's sexiest kitten.

She pulled away from his lips with a pop before sitting up on top of him. She took his cock in her hand and lifted her hips, ready to take him inside of her until they heard a groan from someone that wasn't them. Jess whipped her head around and Nick glanced over from his spot on the bed to see a now completely naked Remy, stroking himself as he continued to watch them, both of them totally forgetting that he was still in the room. They looked away quickly and locked eyes. Jess just shrugged and lowered herself down on his throbbing cock, his hands immediately sliding up her stomach to her breasts as she started to ride him.

"Jess… You're so tight. Oh, god. You feel so good."

Jess placed her hands on his chest and moaned in response. Nick enjoyed the sight of this beautiful woman riding him so beautifully for a while until he decided it was time to finally taste those sweet little nipples. He sat up and scooted back, taking her with him so that his back was resting against the headboard. He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other on her cheek, kissing her perfect pout sweetly before making his way down to her neck as she leaned back to give him all the access he needed. Finally reaching her breasts, he took her right nipple into his mouth, moaning against her as he gave into his desires, moving back and forth between her perky tits.

"Nick, Yes!"

Jess ran her fingers through his soft hair, riding him faster. He was going out of his mind with how amazing she felt. She was so wet and hot and tight. She was by far the most amazing woman he had ever been with and he really hoped this wouldn't be the last time. He could happily live in this moment forever. Everything felt so perfect, except for Remy still being there of course. He could hear him moaning faintly, but his brain was almost completely consumed by the amazing breathy moans and whimpers that were currently coming from the woman on top of him.

"Oh god, I'm close Nick… I'm so close!"

He lifted his head from her chest and kissed her deeply, moaning into her mouth as she rode him faster and faster. He reached a hand between them to gently rub her clit, helping her along. He broke the kiss and pressed his forehead against hers, thrusting his hips up into her.

"Fuck! You wanna feel me come inside you, Jessica? I'm so fucking close. Come with me baby, please!"

"I'm coming, Nick! Oh my god… I'm…"

Nick watched her come undone completely, screaming out his name as her body trembled in his arms before letting himself go. Shooting his hot seed inside of her, hearing her whimper with each spurt. She tunneled her fingers through his hair and kissed him deeply. His hands running up and down her spine. They kissed for a long, precious moment before they were interrupted by the sounds of rustling clothes.

They broke the kiss and looked over at Remy, now fully dressed with a big smile on his face.

"That was beautiful. Thank you for letting me be a part of that amazing moment. I'll see you two around."

He winked and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Nick and Jess looked back at each other, bodies still fully connected. Jess's eyes grew impossibly big then she buried her face in Nick's neck. He chuckled and hugged her to him tightly.

"Oh god. We're gonna have to move… So awkward!"

Her voice was muffled against his skin as they both started laughing. She lifted her head and looked into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I don't know what I was thinking. I should have just told him to leave. I was so caught up in the moment and I wanted to prove you wrong and after you kissed me…"

She bit her lip and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"It's okay, Jess. Really. You were right, Remy isn't so bad after all. I mean, I have him to thank for finally giving me to the courage to go for it with you."

Jess's eyes grew wide in confusion making Nick smile. He leaned in and softly kissed her swollen lips.

"Jess, I've wanted this for a long time. I don't just mean… this."

He motioned to where they were still connected. He placed his hands on the small of her back and lifted her off of him, laying her down gently next to him. He laid down next to her, turning to his side. He propped himself up with one arm and brought the other to her face, caressing her soft cheek. Her insanely blue eyes twinkling up at him. He has never seen anyone more beautiful than her.

"I have feelings for you, Jess. I tried not to because we're roommates, but I couldn't help it. You're sweet and sexy and smart. Besides all the singing, you're pretty much my dream girl."

They both laughed and Jess swatted at his chest. Her heart melting a little as she was met with his molten brown eyes and adorable smirk.

"So, what does that mean? What do you want, Nick?"

He looked deeply into her eyes and smiled.

"Well, the sex was amazing, I definitely want that to happen again. Without our creepy landlord watching us next time, of course!"

They both burst out laughing again.

"You don't have to worry about that happening ever again, believe me! Although… It was kinda hot to know that someone was getting off while watching us… get off."

Jess winked at him and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Yeah, definitely NOT happening again." He chuckled. "I'm serious though, Jess. I want more with you. I want to take you out on dates and get to fall asleep with you every night and wake up with you every morning. I want you to be my girlfriend."

Jess smiled brightly up at him, her eyes glistening with tears of joy.

"Really?

"Yes, Jess. Really."

She pushed on his shoulder so he was laying on his back and climbed on top of him, she smiled down at him and leaned in to kiss him.

"I would love to be your girlfriend, Nick Miller."

She whispered against his lips. Nick felt like his face was going to break in half as he smiled wider than he ever had in his entire life. He buried his hand in her hair and closed the small distance between them to kiss her once more. She moaned against him, slowly pulling away. He opened his eyes to find her staring down at him with a look he was sure he would never get sick of.

"What do you say, should we see if round two will be as amazing as the first?"

He grabbed her hips and flipped her over, chuckling as she squealed with delight.

"Oh, I can assure you… It's going to be even better!"


	15. Chapter 15

Jury Duty

"Well, well, well. Jessica Day, breaking the law! Never thought I'd see the day!"

Nick heard Jess sigh loudly into the phone, making him chuckle.

"C'mon, Miller. Did you really think I would be able to go a whole month without checking in on you guys? I know how much you need me."

"Oh, absolutely not. I'm actually surprised you lasted as long as you did. 3 whole weeks, Jess. I've gotta say, I'm pretty impressed."

"Well... I might miss you. Just a little bit."

"Yeah, Jess. I… _we_ miss you too."

Nick didn't want to let on just how much he missed her. Since the day she moved in, the longest amount of time they had gone without seeing each other was 7 days when he gone to Chicago and she had gone to England with her pretty boy English ex-boyfriend for Christmas. At least then he had somewhat of a distraction being with his crazy family, but he still found himself thinking about her at night when he was all alone in his childhood bedroom. Remembering the previous Christmas when she had come home with him. Every time he closed his eyes, he could almost feel her small, warm body pressed up against him.

Being in the loft without her there just felt… Empty. The days seemed shorter and the nights when he was trying to sleep seemed so much longer. He would toss and turn, thinking about what Jess was doing at that exact moment. Was she thinking about him? Was she sleeping? Was she doing other, more… naughty things all alone in her hotel room? Those thoughts always lead to some careful attention from his right hand which would eventually lead to sleep, but most of the time he found himself sneaking across the hall to her bedroom just for the reassurance that, despite the fact that she wasn't currently there, she was coming back.

"So how is everything going in the land of 4D? I'm assuming Schmidt and Cece haven't driven you completely insane with their wedding planning? I haven't seen anything in the news about any murders, so unless you did a really good job of hiding their bodies…"

Hearing her laugh again for the first time in weeks made Nick's heart skip a beat in his chest. _God, I wish I could hear it in person. I'd give anything to see that beautiful smile right now._

"No, Schmidt has been surprisingly chill about the whole thing. It's actually kind of scary. I'm actually convinced that Cece has been slipping some Xanax into his coffee in the morning."

"I don't know, I think it's… When you know, you know, right? He's been in love with Cece for so long and he's just… _ready_. Cece just has that calming effect on people."

Nick scoffed into the phone. "Seriously, Jess? This is _Schmidt_ we're talking about. It's gotta be the meds."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Nick listened to her laughter, suddenly realizing he hadn't smiled or laughed this much since before Jess left for Jury Duty. He knew it wasn't normal to need your ex as much as he needed Jess, but despite the fact that she is his ex, she is also his best friend. He needed her more than he had ever needed anyone in his entire life.

He wondered if he would always feel this way or if the day would come where she would leave him for good and he would have to let go. He still loved her more than anyone or anything in his entire life, but he knew that was something he would have to take with him to the grave. They had their chance and it didn't work. For now he was just incredibly grateful to even still have her as a friend. He would take anything he could get as long as it meant he got to keep her in his life.

"How is Jury Duty going? Is it everything you dreamed it would be?"

"Oh, um… Yeah, it's great. It's really… great."

"Seriously, Jess? You sound miserable. What's up kid? I thought you loved this kind of stuff?"

Jess sighed loudly into the phone. She sounded so lonely and it broke Nick's heart.

"I do, you know I do. It's just… It's so lonely, Nick. I'm around people all day but it's not like I'm allowed to make friends with any of them. I even tried to make friends with the front desk lady at the hotel the other day but she just looked at me like I was a crazy person. The last person I hugged was Cece right before I left, you know how much I need hugs, Nick! I love hugs! The only good part is that they double booked my room so they gave me an upgrade. I've got this big fancy suite with a big fancy bathtub, a fireplace and a chaise lounge next to my big king sized bed that I get to sleep in. Alone."

"A what lounge? Isn't that one of those weird tantric sex chairs that Schmidt wanted when he went through his Sting phase?"

"Ugh, tantric sex isn't weird, Nick! It's actually very romantic. It's supposed to make you and your partner feel closer than ever, it's actually very sweet. Although, I do agree that hearing Schmidt talk about it constantly was pretty awful. Not anything I want to picture him doing."

"I mean I guess. It could be fun. With the right person of course."

"Nick Miller. You DID read that book I kept in my secret drawer. I knew it!"

Nick scoffed into the phone. He was caught. _Shit._

"Okay, yes. I did. But to be honest, at first I was more interested in those toys you've got in there. I mean picturing you using those on yourself, Jess… damn."

The words left his mouth before his brain registered what he has just said. His face burned in embarrassment and she couldn't even see him. This conversation was not one they should be having at all, why did he even bring up something sexual? _Idiot._

"Oh god… I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"It's okay, Nick. Really. I mean, I still think about you sometimes when I'm… yah know, using some of those toys."

Nick's eyes almost popped out of his head. He couldn't even process what he was hearing. _She still thinks about me when she's maturbating? Seriously?_ He had no idea how to respond to that so he just said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Jessica Day, you naughty girl!"

"Ugh, shut up! You know it's hard for me to talk about this stuff. Our sex was just… You know…"

Nick was sure that Jess could hear him smiling through the phone.

"Amazing?"

He heard the smile in her voice as she responded to him.

"Yeah, really amazing."

They both smiled like idiots, letting the others words soak in. It was silent for a couple minutes, but not uncomfortably so. Finally Nick broke the silence, the need to tell her how much he missed her consumed his entire body.

"I really miss you, Jess. I'd give anything to get one of your amazing Jessica Day hugs right now. The loft just doesn't feel the same without you."

"I really miss you too, Nick. I… I'm about to really break the rules here by asking, but…"

"What is it, Jess?"

"Do you want to come hang out with me for a little while? I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I could really use some company right now."

"I, uh…"

Nick's heart was racing. He had never known Jess to break any laws, ever.

"You know what? Nevermind. It was a stupid idea. I could really get in trouble and…"

"Jess, shut up. Tell me what hotel and your room number. I promise I'll be very sneaky. No one will ever know I was there."

Jess squealed into the phone so loud that Nick had to pull it away from his ear. He smiled and shook his head, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper off his desk to write down the address.

Twenty minutes later, Nick found himself walking down the hallway of a fancy hotel feeling more nervous and excited than he had been in a very long time. He approached her room, lifting his hand to knock when suddenly the door flung open and he felt a small hand grab his shirt, quickly pulling him into the room with such force that he almost fell on his face.

"Jesus, Jess! Calm down no one…"

The words died on his lips and his jaw dropped as he took in her current attire. He was expecting your typical Jessica Day pajama outfit but this… _Fuck_. He let his eyes drink in the heavenly sight before him. Her beautiful bare legs. The incredibly short baby blue satin nighty that hugged her perfect curves just right. Her hardened nipples threatening to poke through said nighty. Her soft chocolate curls hanging down around her shoulders. Those perfect pouty red lips he had kissed so many times in the past and those big, beautiful blue eyes. _God, those eyes_.

"Nick, are you okay?"

Her raspy voice broke him out of his trance. He squeezed his eyes shut and cleared his dry throat in hopes of being able to form some sort of response but failing miserably, so instead he held up his hand, asking for her to give him a minute without actually having to speak. Jess just tilted her head and gave him a confused look.

Nick walked into the bathroom, turned on the faucet and splashed some cold water on his face before cupping some in his hands and taking a drink. He dried his face off with one of the hand towels and walked out of the bathroom to find Jess lying on that weird sex chair thing next to the lit fireplace. Besides the light from the fire, there was one other small dimly lit lamp next the large bed. The soft glow of the fire on her alabaster skin made Nick's heart stutter in his chest. He had no idea how he was going to get through this night without touching her.

"Nick, what's going on? Are you okay? You look flushed, come sit with me."

Nick walked over to the lounge and sat down near her bare feet, watching carefully as Jess sat up and took his hands in hers, making him face her as he threw one leg over the lounge so he was sitting with his legs spread. Jess scooted forward so she was between his legs. Sitting Indian style, she set her knees on his thighs. He kept his eyes on her face, having an internal battle with himself to not look down in fear of seeing her panties or… _not panties_ and attacking her like some sex crazed animal. She smirked at him knowingly.

"Sorry… Um, yeah I'm fine. It's just, Um. This is new." He gestured towards her outfit, feeling his face burn in embarrassment. _Damnit, get it together Miller._ He swallowed loudly and let his eyes wander. He could see her nipples through the light material and he felt a dangerous stir in his pants.

"Oh, yeah it is! What do you think? Much better than one of my pajama outfits that you always hated, right?"

"Jess, I never hated your pajama outfits. I was just being mean because I didn't want to admit that you were right about Caroline. Which, thank you for that again by the way. I knew it would've never worked out, but I'm really glad I had you to push me in the right direction."

Jess placed and hand on her chest, feigning flattery. "Oh, why of course Nicholas! That's what I'm here for." Nick shook his head and chuckled. _God, I missed her._ "I know, Jess." Nick placed his right hand on her bare thigh, lightly caressing her bare skin as they smiled at each other. He expected her to flinch or pull away but instead she took his left hand in hers and scooted herself closer to him. His eyes dropped to her mouth as she bit her bottom lip, completely mesmerized by her pearly whites sinking into the flesh of her perfect pout.

"I _really_ missed you, Nick." Jess was so close now that he could feel her breath across his lips as she spoke. "I _really_ missed you too, Jess." And suddenly her lips were pressing softly against his. He couldn't believe it, her soft lips so sweetly pressed against his was something he never thought he would get the pleasure of experiencing ever again.

Slowly he began to deepen the kiss, feeling her mouth open up to him. Her sweet, velvety little tongue gently brushing against his. Jess reached up and grabbed his shirt, leaning back and taking him with her. Once her back was resting against the lounge, she spread her legs, welcoming him in between them. Nick ran both of his hands up her sides, brushing her hardened nipples with his thumbs causing her to whimper into his mouth. He was hard the moment her lips touched his, but that sound alone made his cock throb with need. He didn't want to rush this, though. Sure, she had made the first move but he needed to know that they were on the same page, one-hundred percent.

Reluctantly, he pulled away. Chests heaving as they both tried to catch their breath. "Jess, are you sure you want to do this? I know you've been lonely, but… with you this could never _not_ mean anything to me. I can't do this with you and then go back to being friends, Jess. I just can't."

Jess placed her hands on his cheeks, her eyes were shimmering with un-shed tears in the dim light of the fire. "I want this, Nick. I want you. Being away from you these past few weeks has really made me realize that… Whenever I think about the future… Whenever I picture myself as an old woman knitting in my rocking chair, the person I see when I look over at the recliner next to me… It's you, Nick. It's always been you."

Nick smiled and kissed her softly. "Me too, Jess. Even when your wrinkly and your boobs are sagging down to the floor." Jess swatted playfully at his chest. "Hey! They've held up pretty damn good so far if I do say so myself!" Nick shut her up by pressing another soft kiss to her lips. "They have, Jessica." He said as he gently cupped her perky breasts in his hands. "Oh yes, they _most definitely_ have."

Nick stood up suddenly, pulling his green t-shirt over his head and tossing it to the ground. He unbuckled his belt while sliding off his shoes and socks, pushing his pants to the floor as soon as they were undone. Once down to just his boxers, he sat back down, throwing one leg over so he was facing Jess with his legs on either side of the lounge. He grabbed her smooth calves and placed her legs over his. He locked eyes with her as he began gently massaging her legs remembering their earlier conversation on the phone about tantric sex, knowing this particular piece of furniture could very well work in their favor.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, he worked his hands slowly up her shapely legs until he reached the lacy waistband of her panties. He pulled them down and tossed them over his shoulder, focusing on the task at hand. Starting again at her ankles, he worked his way back up to her core. He could feel the heat of her arousal the closer he got and it was driving him crazy.

Finally reaching his destination, he began massaging her glistening pussy lips, something he remembers reading about in that book Jess had hidden in her _secret_ drawer. Something called a "Yoni Massage".

" _It's all about taking it slow. Eye contact is key to feeling fully connected with your lover. It's not a race to the finish, it's all about connecting on a higher, spiritual level. Start with a sensual massage or simply just snuggling close and caressing your partner's bare skin._ "

Nick Miller was not a guy known for his patience, but the way Jess' eyes fluttered shut, the way her lips parted and her breathing became heavier as his fingers caressed and massaged her sensitive core, well… He was pretty sure he could do this for as long as she would let him.

"Oh, Nick… that feels so good."

Nick leaned forward and kissed her quivering lips as he curled his middle finger from his right hand up inside of her soaking wet pussy, finding her g-spot immediately while caressing her nether lips with his left. "Keep your eyes open, I want you to look at me, sweetheart." Her sparkling blue eyes were full of arousal and heavy lidded. He knew she was close, but he wasn't going to bring her over the edge just yet.

He pulled his hands away from her center and took the bottom of her blue nighty in his hands. He loved it on her, but he loved her naked even more. She sat up and allowed him to pull that satin material over her head. Nick quickly stood up and pushed his boxers to the floor. He took Jess' hand in his, making her stand. He sat down in her place and pulled her down on top of him. Jess instinctively reached for his member with one hand while wrapping her other arm around his neck, ready to sink down on his throbbing pole, but it wasn't time for that just yet.

She gave him a confused look, but he just smiled and gave her a soft kiss. He took his member in his hand and placed it between their bodies so it was sticking straight up, the feel of her soft stomach against his cock was almost enough to make him blow it then and there. He pulled her as close to his own body as he possibly could and ran his hands up and down her smooth back. Looking deeply into those blue eyes that he had grown to know and love so very much, he spoke from deep within his heart.

"I love you, Jessica Day. I've never stopped loving you and I will love you for the rest of my life. I promise you, I will love you forever."

Jess smiled at him and leaned forward, kissing him slowly. A kiss full of passion and love. A kiss that said more than words ever could. She pulled away for just a second. "I love you too, Nicholas Miller. Forever." And dove back in for more. Neither of them had any idea how long they had been kissing, their bodies fully connected in every way except for one. Nick shifted a little, bringing his hand down so he could slide himself inside of her. They moaned simultaneously, the feeling more intense than either of them ever imagined it could be. _Maybe this tantric thing wasn't so weird after all._

Jess slowly began to ride him, lips never parting until it all became too much. She pulled away, both of them gasping for air, foreheads pressed together. Nick pulled away a little and opened his eyes to find Jess already looking at him. Their chests pressed together, hearts beating together as one. Jess continued to move on top of him. So slow, so passionate, so...

"Oh god, Jess. I'm gonna…"

He whispered before she pulled him impossibly closer. He felt her nails digging gently into his back as their bodies began to shake. Nothing had ever felt this good. Sex with Jess has always been amazing, but the connection they had made tonight was unlike anything he had ever felt. It was…

"Yes, Nick… Yes. Uh! I'm…"

Nick wrapped his arms around her hips and held her down on him as he came inside of of her. Jess' walls were fluttering wildly around his cock as she milked him dry, crying out loudly before he took her mouth with his own, kissing her deeply as he shot his hot seed inside of her.

They continued to kiss as they both came down from their high, still completely wrapped up in one another. They kissed until the need for air became too much. They pulled away from each other, both with impossibly big grins on their faces.

"That was…"

"Yeah, it was really…"

They chuckled, both completely at a loss for words. Nick slowly pulled himself out of Jess and swung his legs over to the side of the lounge, Jess still in his lap. He wrapped her legs around his waist and picked her up, carrying her over to the king sized bed. He pulled the blankets back while holding her up with one arm. He laid her down looking down just in time to see her giving him one of her mega-watt Jessica Day smiles and crawled in next to her. Turning onto his side, he pulled her body as close as his could. Nick buried his face into her fruity smelling chocolate curls and she buried her face in his neck, both of them inhaling deeply. Taking in the scents of each other that they had both missed so very much. They laid in comfortable silence for a while, caressing and stealing tiny kisses, just enjoying the others company. Nick looked over at the clock next to the bed and saw that it was almost 4 am. He knew Jess had court in the morning.

"Jess, It's 4 in the morning. I should probably sneak out pretty soon here. I don't wanna get my girl in trouble. I just got you back, I can't have you going to jail on me."

Jess chuckled and lifted her head from where it was buried in his neck. The sight of her mussed up hair and swollen lips made Nick's heart flutter.

"You're not going anywhere, Mister! You can't just break a girl with amazing sex and then leave her. You're staying right here with me, you can sneak out in the morning after I leave for court."

Nick chuckled and kissed forehead "Are you sure, Jess? I really don't want to get you in trouble." Jess gave him one of her scary teacher looks. "I said you're staying and that's final. Got it, Miller?" Nick raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay… I'm staying!" Jess smiled in triumph and laid her head down on his chest, kissing his bare skin she snuggled in close.

"Jess, how much longer until your done with this whole jury duty business?"

"Umm, about two more weeks."

"Ugh, How am I supposed to last two more weeks without you?"

He felt her smile against his chest.

"You don't have to."

"What do you mean, Jessica?"

"You're just going to sneak in and come sleep with me every night here until I'm done."

Nick chuckled and shook his head.

"Jessica Day, You're a very bad girl! Breaking the law just for me."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"Yes, I do. Very much."

Jess lifted her head and smiled down at him.

"Well that's good, you know why?"

"Why, Jess?"

"Because I love you too and you're the only person worth breaking the law for."

Nick pulled her back down to him and kissed her hard on the mouth. Pulling away from the kiss, he snuggled her in close.

"G'night, Day."

"Night, Miller."


	16. Chapter 16

Happy Birthday, Miller

Jess was lying in bed, as she looked over at the clock she noticed the time. _3 am… well, there goes my hopes of getting any sleep tonight._ Stupid Nick Miller! Why did he always have to get in her head like this? She had slipped up and told him about the sex dream she had about him last night and that smug smile that spread across his face… Ugh! She wasn't sure if she wanted to slap it off or kiss it off of him. Then he asked her what the best time was for her?! _The nerve!_

Oh! And then, she just had to go and get that damn helmet stuck on her head. Nick had been so sweet with trying to help her get it off, but then Sam had showed up to find them in a very… sexual looking situation so she had no choice to tell him the whole story about the helmet and the sex dream. He immediately broke up with her, telling her " _I can't do this again, Jess. This thing between you two isn't over, obviously"_. She really did understand _why_ Sam had broken up with her _again,_ though. She did want Nick to kiss her that first time and she would not only be lying to everyone else but also herself if she had even tried to deny it.

And after she found out about the meaning behind the helmet that Nick had given to her, she really wasn't worrying about Sam much at all after that. Nick had broken a childhood gift from his father for her. It broke her heart that it had come to that, but he understood that she couldn't live the rest of her life trapped in that helmet. So being the wonderful person that he is, he freed her from it by smashing it into pieces. It made her feel a little better to see how happy he was when she got the small piece that was left framed for him to hang up in the bar, but deep down she still felt awful.

Jess's mind began to wander back to all the times her and Nick had slept together... See the truth was, every time with Nick had been amazing. Toe curling, body shaking, sweaty mess, screaming each others names… _amazing_. The passion between them was undeniable and when they finally got to unleash that on each other, it always ended with heavy breathing and the afterglow of the best orgasms she had ever had, _ever_.

That man had some serious skills and surprisingly for a guy who seemed to have so little self-esteem, he knew how good he was. He knew he could make her feel like no one else ever had, even if it was just him simply trailing his long, calloused fingers over the bare skin of her arm. Whenever he touched her he started a fire inside of her that could only be extinguished by the _big sock_ in his pants and it _is_ big… _very big_. Don't get her wrong, he could just as easily get her off using those beautiful, big hands or his soft lips and that tongue... A shiver ran down her spine just thinking about it. There was just something about being so fully connected with him when he was inside of her, nothing could satisfy her more.

There were so many times with Nick that stuck out in her mind, but if she was being completely honest, well... there was one time in particular that stuck out the most. One memory in particular that usually ended with some very careful attention from her fingers and her vibrating friend in the bottom drawer of her nightstand.

She closed her eyes, feeling her body heat up as the memories started replaying in her mind…

"Happy Birthday, my love." Jess whispered against Nick's lips before kissing him sweetly, his arms tightly wrapped around her waist, hers wrapped loosely around his neck. She pulled away from him and looked up into his deep brown eyes, her heart skipping a beat as she held his gaze.

It always amazed her how very expressive his eyes were. She could always tell exactly how he was feeling or what he was thinking just by looking into his eyes, this moment no different. As she continued to stare into his eyes, her adoring smile matching his, all she saw was love. She knew this side of him existed somewhere under that grumpy exterior, but she never dreamed she would be the one to bring it out of him. It was a dream come true really. Nick was the most amazing boyfriend she's ever had and she wouldn't trade him for the world. He was sweet, caring and fiercely protective and loyal to her. Also sexy… so damn sexy. All he had to do was look at her and she melted into a pile of goo on the floor.

"Now, Nicholas… I know you hate birthdays, but…" Jess bit her lip, her nerves getting the best of her. "Did I do okay?" She looked up at him, eagerly awaiting his response. When she first mentioned the idea of planning a small get together for his birthday at the bar, in typical Nick Miller fashion, he shook his head vigorously and started yelling...

" _No, Jess! I don't do birthdays! The last time I had a birthday party planned out for me, it ended with me walking in on my girlfriend at the time making out with some douche bag in the bathroom then Walt showing up with some of his gambling buddies and took about 5 sixteen years old's in a game of poker for all their money. AND to top it all off, it was at a BOWLING ALLEY, Jessica! You know how much I hate bowling alleys. I lost a lot of friends that day. Birthday's are stupid. I don't need another reminder that I'm one day closer to death!"_

 _Jess's heart broke a little as she stared up at him. Behind all the anger, she could also see the pain. This slightly broken man in front of her never thought he was worthy of anything good, but she needed to prove him wrong. He wasn't broken in her eyes, he was perfectly imperfect and she loves every little piece of him. She walked up to him, burying her hands in his soft brown hair, pulling him in for a sweet, tender kiss. Desperately trying to convey everything she felt for him and just how special he really was to not only her, but all the people in his life that cared about him. She pulled away from him, looking up at him with her big, watery blue eyes._

" _Nick, please just let me do this for you. I love you so much and you are so special to me, you deserve something special for your birthday. I know this isn't your thing or whatever… But I promise, it will just be me, Cece, Schmidt, Coach and Winston. No one else, no grand gestures, no singing happy birthday, no bowling alleys or bathroom make outs, unless it's us making out in that bathroom of course." She winked at him, making him snort. "Just me, you, your favorite red velvet cake with my homemade buttercream frosting, some alcohol and your closest friends."_

 _She blinked up at him, the smirk on his lips letting her know that she got him. "Okay, Jess. If it means that much to you, you can throw me a SMALL party for my birthday." Jess jumped up and down making Nick chuckle. "Yay! You're not gonna regret this Miller!" She said as she ripped his towel off and pushed his now naked body onto their bed and straddled him._

 _It took about 2 weeks of planning and a lot of baking to convince Clyde and his wife to shut down The Griffin on a Saturday night, but Nick has been one of his longest and most loyal employees and she had reminded them of that along with baking them a big batch of her famous lemon cupcakes with homemade raspberry frosting. She had explained to them how special Nick was to her and how she really wanted to make his day as special as possible. That she couldn't think of a better place for the party because Nick truly did love that bar despite his grumpy demeanor. They had both caved as they watched tears form in Jess's eyes, listening as she spoke about how much she loved that man. Ruth, Clyde's wife even pulled Jess in for a hug before she left. Her voice cracking as she spoke._

" _Nicholas is very lucky to have you Jessica. It is so nice to see that true love still exists in the world. Have fun at the party, darling." Jess smiled and once again felt tears burning her eyes. "I really do love him, Ruth. Thank you so much for letting me do this."_

Now, here they were. The party had gone perfectly, or at least Jess thought it had. Her and Nick spent the entire day together, just lounging on the couch and eating Hop-Foo. Exactly as Nick wanted. As day turned into night, Jess eventually went to shower and get ready for the party. She curled her hair and put on some light makeup, just enough to make her bright blue eyes pop along with her bright red lipstick that she knows Nick loves.

She bought a new dress, specially for the occasion. It was bright red, perfectly matching her lips, thin straps with a sweetheart neckline, showing off a substantial amount of cleavage. It ended mid-thigh and was a little tighter than her normal attire. When she walked out of the dressing room and watched Cece's jaw dropped, she knew. "That is the one, Jess! You look absolutely amazing! Nick won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Boy, was she right. As soon as she walked out of their bedroom to find Nick in the hallway, wearing a black and grey checkered shirt with a skinny black tie and some black dress pants that made her blush, his hands were on her immediately.

"Wow! You look incredible, Jessica." He said against the sensitive skin of her neck, his tongue peeking out to tease the skin just behind her ear. Jess placed her hands on his chest, gently pushing him away. "Down boy. You'll have to wait until later for that." He gave her a devilish smile that made her want to drag him off to their bedroom and forget about the party.

They arrived at the bar via taxi, making their way through the front door. Nick was surprised to walk into the bar on a Saturday night to see only his closest friends sitting at the bar, smiling at him and yelling out a "Happy Birthday" as he walked through the door. He turned back to Jess, confused. "I might've convinced Clyde and Ruth to close for a night so we could have your party here." The smile on Nick's face made her heart skip a beat. He roughly pulled her into his arms, crashing his lips against hers. "You're amazing, Jess. Thank you so much for all of this." She kissed his cheek and pulled away to smile up at him. "The party hasn't even started yet, Nick, C'mon, let's do this." She grabbed his hand and they joined their friends at the bar.

Now it was after Midnight, their friends had all parted ways for the night leaving just the two of them alone in the bar. Jess continued to wait for his response, biting her bottom lip so hard she's surprised she didn't draw blood. Nick smiled down at her before brushing his lips softly against hers. He brought both hands up and cupped her soft cheeks in his hands.

"It was perfect, Jess. This has been the best birthday I have ever had and I can't wait to spend many more with you. I love you so much, sweetheart." Jess gave him a soft smile as she pulled him down for another sweet kiss. "It's not over just yet, Sailor! Now go take out the garbage so I can give you the rest of your birthday present." Nick wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against his body. "But Miss Day, it's after midnight so technically it's not my birthday anymore." She pulled him in for a deep kiss leaving them both breathless. "Nonsense! It's your birthday until you go to sleep. Now go!" She pushed him away, smacking his ass as he turned around and headed towards the back.

Jess waited until she heard the back door slam, knowing she would have just enough time to get changed before he returned. She quickly slipped off her tight dress and pulled out the outfit that she had tucked away in her large purse earlier today. She had debated on buying some sexy lingerie to surprise him with, but after that whole Basketball incident, she decided on something a little different.

She removed her tights leaving her in just her little cotton panties and pulled Nick's oldest Chicago Cubs t-shirt over her head. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a pair of knee high socks, plain white except for the red and blue stripes right below her knees. She packed her tights into her bag and fluffed her hair, quickly checking her makeup in one of the decorative mirrors on the wall. She placed her bag behind the bar and walked over to the baby grand piano in a dimly lit corner of the bar, she used the bench to climb on top of the piano and sat down, leaning back on her hands so her breasts were pointing towards the ceiling. She crossed her legs, her left foot resting on the keyboard cover.

She heard the back door slam again, signalling that he was back in the building. She heard him lock up and as she heard his footsteps getting closer, her heart started racing. They've had sex hundreds of times and she knew that Nick found her attractive and sexy, but it was still something that she struggled with. Jessica Day and Sexy Surprises didn't have the best history. Nick walked through the doorway that leads back into the bar, his eyes on the floor. He began to speak before lifting his eyes and stopping dead in his tracks. "Hey, Jess. You read…."

Jess's confidence shot through the roof as Nick's eyes roamed over her t-shirt clad body. She could see his dilated pupils from across the room as he drank in the sight of her. "Come here, Nicholas." Her voice came out breathy and low. She didn't have to ask twice. Nick quickly made his way over to where she was sitting on the piano and pulled her legs apart, stepping between them the best he could with the keys of the piano slightly in his way. He kissed her passionately, his hands running up and down her bare thighs. Jess leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Their tongues tangling sensually together.

Nick pulled away, smiling widely at her. He pushed the t-shirt up her bare thighs, exposing her panties. She heard him chuckle at the sight of her tiny little panties and grew slightly embarrassed. "I know they're not, like… Lacy and sexy or whatever… But they were the only pair I could find that went with the theme." She smiled at him shyly. Her panties were baby blue with little teddy bears wearing bow ties all over them. The waist band and the leg holes were lined with baby blue lace. Nick leaned in and kissed her softly, smiling as he pulled away. "They're perfect, Jess."

Jess felt her face become hot as she tried to pull his lips back to hers but Nick had other plans. He buried his face in her hair and began laying hot, wet kisses along the tender skin of her neck. Jess moaned, tilting her head back to give him better access. His left hand running up along the soft skin of her thigh while he brought his right hand up to her center, feeling the wetness that was now seeping through her panties. He found her clit with his thumb and rubbed her gently, making her whimper. Nick suddenly stopped and pulled away from her, his eyes burning into her like two hot coals, she could feel herself growing wetter from his gaze.

Nick brought his hands up to the waistband of her panties and nudged her nose tenderly with his, silently telling her what he wanted. Jess smiled and lifted her hips so he could drag her panties down her legs. He kissed her gently, pulling back to look into her beautiful eyes. "God, Jess… You know how hot it gets me seeing you in my clothes. You look so fucking sexy." Jess grabbed him by the back of the head and ran her tongue up his neck until she reached his ear, taking his earlobe between her teeth before whispering to him. "I thought you might like this. My body is yours for the taking." Another bite, she heard him groan making her smile. "So, what are you gonna do with me, Birthday Boy?" She pulled back and looked into his dark eyes, he looked like a kid on Christmas Day. "Or… What would you like me to do to you? Anything yah want, sugar!" She finished in her Judy Garland voice as she brought her right hand down, squeezing the very prominent bulge in his dress pants. Nick let out a noise somewhere between a moan and a laugh.

He didn't answer her, he just plopped down on the piano bench and grabbed her by the knees. He pulled her towards him causing her to lean back, holding herself up with her hands. He gave her a wicked smile and without warning, buried his head between her legs. Licking, kissing, swirling and sucking. Driving her completely out of her mind, she buried her fingers in his soft hair pulling harder than she intended, but my god… she couldn't help it. "God, Nick! Uh!" She felt his long fingers slowly making their way up her thigh, gently inserting two inside of her as he reached his goal, slowly pumping them in and out as his tongue continued to draw out the entire alphabet and more against her hot, wet pussy.

"Mmmm… You taste so good, Sweetheart."

Jess opened her eyes, looking down at him as he spoke. He was already looking up at her, watching her face intently. He always told her how much he loved watching her like this. How much he loved to see her facial expressions when he was pleasuring her so he knew exactly what she liked the best. Always telling her, " _You're my girl and you deserve the best. There is nothing I love more than making you feel good, Jessica."_ She bit her lip hard as he picked up the pace with his fingers and tongue.

"Nick… Uh, god! That feels so good, baby. So, soooo good!" She threw her head back, moaning loudly, tightening her grip on his hair. She felt him chuckle against her dripping core. "But… FUCK! Nii… Nick! It's your Birthday and I… UH! I wanna... make you… Uh! Feel good!" It was a struggle to get the words out because of the incredible things he was doing to her. He kissed her pussy lips softly, pulling away for only a second while still pumping his fingers into her.

"You'll get your turn, Honey. I'm not quite done here yet though, so you'll just have to wait." Before she could protest, he was back at it. His hot tongue drawing shapes against her. She felt his long, thick fingers brush her g-spot, squeezing her eyes shut and she was gone. She cried his name out loudly while bucking her hips against his hot mouth. Nick continued to soothe her with this tongue and lips until he was sure she was done.

Once she stopped shaking, Nick gently removed his fingers from inside of her and pulled in off of the piano and into his lap. They smiled lovingly at each other. "Have I ever told you that you have some serious skills, Mister?" Nick kissed the tip of her nose making her giggle. "You might have mentioned it and time or two." Normally she would give him shit for being so cocky, but since it's his birthday, she'll let him have this one.

She kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his lips. She grinded herself against his hard cock that was threatening to burst through his pants at any moment. She broke the kiss, untangling herself from his tight hold and lowered herself down onto her knees on the floor in front of him. Unbuttoning his pants, she realized that he was not wearing any underwear. She looked up at him and smiled. "It's my birthday, Jessica. You know I hate wearing underwear. This is the one day a year that I can get away with it." Jess pulled his pants down his thighs and took his big cock in her hands, releasing her tongue, she licked him from base to tip. "Have I ever complained about you not wearing underwear, Nick? As far as I'm concerned, it's just one less article of clothing I have to get through to get to _this_ …" She said before taking his throbbing cock all the way down her throat.

"Christ, Jessica! Remind me to never wear underwear again… Fuck!" His grip on her hair tightened as she continued to bob up and down his hard member, taking him fully into her mouth with each pass. Jess loved doing this for him. The noises he would make while she had his cock in her mouth were almost enough to get her off alone. She could feel him twitching in her mouth and she knew he was close, she took him all the way down her throat and held him there, waiting to feel the hot spurts hitting the back of her throat until she heard him speak. "Jess, stop… please, I don't want to cum yet and I'm so close!"

She let him fall from her mouth and looked up at him. He looked almost drugged with arousal. He pulled her up so she was standing in front of him and kicked his pants, shoes and socks to the side while she helped him with his tie and button up. Once she had his shirt unbuttoned, she pushed it off his shoulders, bringing her hands to the hot skin of his chest. She placed kisses along his neck and down his chest, the hair tickling her nose as she made her way to his heart, feeling it beating strong and true under her soft lips.

Jess placed her hands on Nick's hips and slowly ran them up his chest, eventually wrapping her arms around his neck. She leaned up to kiss him, whispering words of love between the tiny sweet kisses. "Come with me, Honey. I have an idea." Jess took his offered hand and followed him over to the bar. "What is it, Nick?" He turned back to look at her, and mischievous smile spreading across his face. "I want you to fuck me on top of the bar. This has been a fantasy of mine for almost 2 years and since it's my birthday…" He gave her that goofy, adorable little smile that made about a million butterflies erupt in her stomach. She grabbed his hard cock, pumping him in her small hand. She leaned into him so she could whisper in his ear. "You want me to ride your big cock on that bar, Nicholas?" He nodded dumbly as she spoke making her smile. "Well… What are you waiting for? Get up there!"

His smile could've lit up the darkest of nights. He grabbed her by the waist and picked her up, placing her on the bar top before hopping up himself. He laid down on his back, his cock so hard that it was literally reaching for the ceiling. Jess crawled over him, straddling him. She leaned down and kissed him deeply. Pulling back, she reached for the bottom of the t-shirt she was still wearing and pulled it over her head, leaving her in just her knee high socks. "Jess, I've just gotta say it… You look so fucking hot right now it's ridiculous." She blushed and smiled sweetly down at him before she leaned over to place the t-shirt on a bar stool next to them. She knew it was Nick's favorite Cubs shirt and didn't want to just throw it on the floor. As soon as soon as the shirt was safely placed on the stool, Nick's hands were on her bare breasts. He squeezed her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Sitting up, he wrapped his arms around her waist so she leaned back a little and took a nipple into his mouth, moaning against her flesh as he alternated between the two.

As he did this, Jess reached between them to find his throbbing member. She rubbed it against her dripping folds before taking his big cock into her tight, hot pussy. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head just like they did every time as he filled her completely. "Nick! Oh, Nick…" He layed back down as she started riding him, slowly building speed. She cried out throwing her head back when Nick started pumping his dick up inside of her. God, it felt so fucking good. It was just _so good_ with him. She locked eyes with him as she rode him hard and saw him struggling with his self control. She knew he was close and she wanted nothing more that to feel him shoot his hot seed inside of her.

Jess took his right hand in her small hands. Bringing it up to her mouth, she sucked his middle and pointer fingers into her how mouth, the same two fingers that had been buried inside her dripping pussy minutes ago. She knew how hot it made him when she could taste herself on him. It made him lose control in the best way possible. "Jess, fuck! You're so tight and wet. You feel so fucking good." Jess dropped his hand and leaned forward, kissing him wildly, feeling his hands settling on her ass, massaging her cheeks as she continued to ride him. His thick cock sliding in and out of her soaking wet pussy.

She pulled away from the kiss and sat back up, placing her hands on his chest to brace herself as she bounced up and down on top of his rock hard dick. Jess was lost in pleasure completely. Her head was thrown back as uncontrollable moans and whimpers poured out of her. Suddenly she felt his strong hands on her hips, stopping her movements. She looked down at him, obviously confused. "Nick, what…?"

He sat up and pulled her in for a hot, wet kiss. "I want you to bend over for me, Jessica. I wanna fuck you from behind so I can treat you like the naughty little girl you are." He whispered against her mouth and slapped her ass before tangling his tongue with hers once more. Jess pulled away from him and did exactly as he had asked. She got on her hands and knees and it took only seconds before she felt his hands on her hips, pulling her to him as he pushed himself back into her hot, wet core.

"Slap my ass, Nick! I've been so naughty, I need to be punished." She made sure to use that innocent voice that made him lose control. She usually had to strong arm him to be rough with her because he didn't want to hurt her, but tonight it seemed rough is exactly how he wanted it. He slapped her ass hard making her whimper, fucking her so hard from behind that she could feel his balls slapping against her pussy. The sensations driving her absolutely wild. He roughly grabbed her hair and pulled her up so that her back rested against his chest. He brought his left hand up to her bare breasts and his right down to her aching clit, rubbing it fast in time with his thrusts.

"Nick, I'm gonna come. Oh god, don't stop!" He pinched her nipple hard between his fingers. "Come for me, sweetheart. I wanna feel your pussy squeezing my cock while I shoot my hot cum inside of you." He whispered hotly in her ear before sucking the sensitive skin of her neck, probably leaving a giant hickey. She didn't care. "C'mon, Jess. I can't last much longer. I wanna come inside you so bad. Please… fuck!" She felt his hot seed spurting inside of her as her entire body started to shake with the intense orgasm that had consumed every inch of her body. She cried out loudly, hearing Nick tell her how good she felt coming around him.

As they both came down from their high, Nick slid himself out of her but kept his arms tightly wrapped around her waist. He kissed his way up her neck making her giggle. She turned so she was facing him, her bare breasts pressed up against his chest and kissed him sweetly. She pulled away and they spent a few moments just starting lovingly into each other's eyes.

Nick pulled away from her and jumped down off the bar, he pulled her in by the waist and lifted her off the bar, setting her on her sock clad feet. He reached over, taking his t-shirt off the barstool. "Arms up!" Jess chuckled and proceeded to do as he asked. Once she was comfortably wearing his shirt once again, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

"Thank you so much for everything you did for me today, Jess. I know I said I hate birthdays, but if this is how it's going to be from now on. With you by my side, amazing homemade cake and great sex… I think I could learn to love them." Jess giggled, her face buried in his hairy chest. She kissed his chest once and pulled back. "So me throwing you a party wasn't so bad then?" Nick chuckled and kissed her softly on the lips. "Not at all. This has been the best birthday I've ever had, Jess. I mean it. You're amazing and I am the luckiest guy in the world to have such a sweet and sexy woman to take care of me." Jess smiled up at him brightly before pulling him back in for a little post-sex makeout sesh.

***Knock, Knock, Knock***

Jess was torn from the memory playing in her mind like an old film when she heard a knock at her bedroom door. "Jess, It's me. You still awake?" It was Nick. She was feeling rather hot and bothered after being flooded with the memories of her best time with the man currently knocking on her door. She debated on pretending to be asleep, but she knew him too well. Even if she didn't answer, he would come in and wake her up if it was something he found important enough. "Yeah, I'm awake. Come in."

Nick opened her door and walked in, shutting it behind him. The light on Jess's bedside table was still on, lighting the room enough that she could see the worry lines etching Nick's devastatingly handsome face. She hated seeing him like that. "Look, Jess. I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I know it's my fault that Sam broke up with you again and… I'm just really sorry that I came between the two of you again. I shouldn't have done that."

Without saying a word, Jess scooted over to the other side of her bed, pulling the blanket back she tapped the spot next to her on the bed. He walked over and crawled under the blankets next to her. They both turned onto their sides facing each other. Jess brought her hand up and placed it on his stubbly cheek, hearing his breath hitch in his throat. "You did nothing wrong, Nick. Sam and I just weren't meant to be. He broke up with me because he knew… He knew that there was still something here. Between us." Nick's eyes grew large as she leaned in closer to him. She could feel his nervous, heavy breaths against her lips. "And he was right." Jess closed the last couple inches between them, pressing her lips against his.

Without hesitation, Nick immediately wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her as close as to him as possible. Closing the distance of two years apart from the only woman he had ever truly loved. She pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes. "I am so sorry about your dad's helmet, Nick. I never would have tried to get rid of it or even put it on if I knew how much it meant to you." Nick kissed her forehead and held her to him tightly. "It's okay, Jess. It was my fault for not telling you in the first place. I mean, you must've thought that was the worst gift ever… You don't even like football! I just gave it to you because you always gave me such nice, heartfelt gifts and I really wanted you to have something that meant a lot to me."

Jess snuggled deeper into his embrace, inhaling his scent that she had missed so very much. "I missed you so much, Nick. Will you stay with me tonight?" She mumbled into his chest. She felt him bury his face in her hair, placing soft kisses along her neck. "Nothing would make me happier, Jessica." She snuggled up closer to him, Nick wrapping his arms tightly around her.

"Nick..?"

"Hmm?"

"It was your Birthday."

"My Birthday? Why are you talking about my birthday?"

"The best time for me… It was your Birthday." Nick pulled back with a giant smile on his face. "Jessica Day, you naughty girl, you!" Jess swatted playfully at his chest as they laughed together. Nick leaned in and kissed her. "Mine will always be our first night together. It was something that I had wanted for so long and when it finally happened it was… better than I could have even imagined and I used to imagine it… a lot. Like every night since you moved in a lot. But my birthday is a _very_ close second. That was one of the best nights of my life."

Jess looked up at Nick from her spot on his shoulder, his brown eyes sparkling down at her. She couldn't help but lift her head to kiss those irresistible lips again. "I feel like I should yell at you and pretend I'm offended, but I would be lying if I said I didn't think about what it would be like with you too. And you're right… it was even better than I had ever imagined." Nick smiled down at her, leaning in for one more goodnight kiss, tucking her back into his neck.

"Goodnight, Jessica."

"Goodnight, Nicholas."

They both drifted off to sleep knowing there was a lot they still needed to figure out, but also that there is nowhere on earth that they would rather be at this very moment. They were back in each other's arms and for now that was enough.


	17. Chapter 17

Green Light

As the elevator doors closed, they turned to look at each other. Nick couldn't believe he had just blurted it out _again_ … Man, he really was an idiot. But as he stared into her giant, beautiful blue eyes, the eyes of his best friend and the love of his life. _His Jessica Day_ , he could see something in them that he hadn't in a very long time. _Did she…?_

Had she heard him right? Is he really in love with her? Typical Nick Miller, always making her heart explode in a glittery, love filled mess. She stared into his deep brown eyes and she could see he had meant what he said. She could practically feel his love for her pouring out of the depths of his heart and soul through those sweet, expressive eyes she had grown to love so very much. She couldn't stand being away from him any longer. Stepping towards him, she heard him speak but it barely registered. She just wanted to be close to him, to feel his arms around her once again. It had been so long and she had missed him _so_ much.

"Jess, I…"

Before he could finish his sentence she launched herself at him. "Shut up, Nick." She whispered before crashing her lips against his. Jess wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as Nick's big hands roamed over her back, taking in the feel of her perfect curves that he had been missing for years. They kissed for what felt like forever. They clung tightly to the other, just two people that had so desperately missed each other finally coming back together in a most passionate embrace.

As the need for air became too much, they pulled their lips aparts but their arms remained securely locked around each other. Nick kissed the tip of her nose and Jess felt her eyes fill with tears, only this time they weren't tears of heartbreak and longing, they were tears of pure, overwhelming joy. She finally had him right back where he belonged. _My Nick Miller_. She lifted her head, not missing the soft smile on his face and the glistening in his eyes. Her heart swelled in her chest knowing that this had affected him just as much as it did her. Nick lifted his hand that had been holding onto her shoulder for dear life, gently cupping her cheek. She nuzzled into it and turned her head slightly to lay a kiss on his warm palm. They both let out a teary laugh, never breaking eye contact.

"Nick..."

"Jess…"

They chuckled as they both went to speak at once. "You go first!" they said in unison, making them laugh even harder. Cutting her off, Nick leaned down and gave Jess a soft kiss on her supple lips. "You go first, Jess."

"Okay, but not here." Her voice breaking him out of his Jess-induced trance, Nick looked around just now realizing they were still standing in the elevator. Jess stepped away from him and he felt his body almost ache from the loss of her perfect, petite figure so snuggly against his own body. She laced her tiny fingers through his, walking out of the elevator. Nick looked back for just a second to see the note cards Jess had been holding when they had first met in the elevator, scattered and forgotten on the floor. Jess lead him through the loft and into his bedroom. Shutting the door behind them, she pulled him over to his bed. Turning to face him, she gently pushed on his shoulders. He sat down on the the edge of the bed and grabbed both of her hands in his. He smiled up at her before taking both of her hands up to his mouth, laying a soft kiss on each.

Jess softly smiled down at him, the man that she loved more than anyone else in the entire world. Her heart thundering in her chest. Nick looked up at her expectedly. "Go ahead, Jess." His voice was soft and low, easing her nerves just like he always did. "Okay…" She exhaled loudly.

"Nick, I've been lying to you for a year." He looked up at her with that adorably confused face that made the butterflies go crazy in her stomach. "All those times you have asked me what was wrong and why I had been acting so weird and all those lame excuses I gave you… They were all lies. It was never Sam or work or… Robby…" They both cringed at the mention of his name. "It was because.. Because I'm a blind idiot. I'm not sure why it took Sam pointing it out to me to realize something that I've known all along. I guess I thought I could move on, that I could fall in love and be happy with someone else, but I was a fool."

Nick pulled Jess into his lap, giving her a soft kiss on her cheek. "What did Sam point out to you, Jess?" She stood up, pulling Nick with her, she pushed him down so he was sitting with his legs stretched out along the bed and his back resting against the wall. She straddled him, kissing him softly on the lips. "Jess, I gotta say… It's gonna be really hard for me to pay attention to anything you have to say with you on top of me like this." He grabbed her hips and pushed himself up against her core. Jess let out a quiet moan, her arousal clouding her thoughts.

Getting her bearings back, She gave him a disapproving look, Nick just smiled up at her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Okay, I promise I'll behave… For now." She couldn't help but smile back down at him. _God, he's adorable_.

"Okay… You remember the night before Cece and Schmidt's wedding? When we played True American?" Nick nodded "Well… The whole reason I was so adamant about playing is because I found a ring in what I thought was Sam's jacket but actually ended up being Schmidt's mom's jacket… But anyway… I freaked out. I thought Sam was going to propose. I thought I was happy with him, yah know? But for some reason, the thought of actually marrying him never crossed my mind. I had no idea why… at first. I tried avoiding him the entire night, but then once we got locked behind the iron curtain, he broke up with me for Diane. He was never going to propose, he was going to break up with me."

Nick looked up at her with a slightly sad smile on his face. He never liked Sam, but seeing Jess hurt was unbearable. "I'm still sorry I wasn't there for you, Jess. I know he hurt you."

"He didn't hurt me, Nick. Yeah, breakups always suck, but the real hurt didn't come until the night of the wedding, but we'll get to that… So anyway, when I was walking Sam out to say goodbye to him that night, he asked me why I couldn't marry him. I didn't have an answer for him. I had asked both him and Cece how they knew that they had found the person that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives with. Neither of them could give me a real answer… They both said "You just know." I thought they were both crazy because... how? How do you _just know_? I told Sam I didn't know why and he just kept saying "C'mon, Jess. You know.." I had no idea what he was talking about. Like, what does he know that I don't?! Then he finally said it. The reason. It's you, Nick. You're the reason I couldn't marry Sam or any other guy for that matter."

Jess took Nick's face in her hands, rubbing his sexy scruff lovingly. They smiled at eachother and Jess ducked her head to kiss him softly before continuing.

"I thought he was crazy at first but I was lying to myself. When you said we should go to the wedding together, I felt something for you that I hadn't felt in so long. I had buried it deep down in my heart, but it was _always_ there, I just got better at pushing it down over the years. I was so excited to just… have fun with you and be _us_ again, but then… Reagan showed up. You were so excited to see her and I couldn't interfere with that. It didn't fully hit me until after I told her to go for you. Seeing you dancing with her… You looked so happy and I felt like I was completely falling apart."

"Jess…"

"And then when you told me you were leaving for New Orleans with her for 3 months… It took everything inside of me to not tell you how I felt. You were SO happy and I couldn't ruin that for you. Someone once told me that when you love someone, you do what's best for them, even if it sucks for you. I have been in love with you for so long, Nick. I thought you being gone for almost 3 months was hell, but actually having to live with you and… _her_ …" Jess' voice cracked and Nick felt his heart crumble in his chest.

"Jess, if I would have known… It was always you, Jess. I am so sorry for putting you through that. I never thought in a million years thought that you would ever want to be with me again. I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I just got really good at hiding it because I knew I had to. I never loved Reagan… Not really. I just thought she was my second chance, yah know, to be happy. But she never truly made me happy, it was always you. You always say the right thing, Jess. I just thought since you were always trying to help with our relationship that Reagan was what you thought I needed. I didn't want to screw it up but I knew it wasn't going to last. Most functioning relationships don't need an ex fixing all their problems for them. I just didn't want to be another weird detour…"

Jess crashed her lips against his. She couldn't believe after all this time, after all of his accomplishments over the past year that he could still think of himself like that. She pulled away from the kiss and took his face in her hands, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Nick, you were never the weird detour. You were _always_ the destination, _my_ destination… I just got lost along the way."

And with that, the time for talking was over. Nick crashed his lips against hers, kissing her deeply. Jess started to push his blazer off of his shoulders and he leaned forward to help her out, throwing it across the room, her jean jacket following shortly after. Jess made quick work of the buttons on his shirt, running her hands along his firm, hairy chest once it was completely undone. Nick went to pull her dress over her head, but it seemed Jess had other plans. She stood up next to the bed and quickly pulled her dress over her head, exposing her perky bra clad breasts to him. He recognized the bra immediately. It was the same bra she was wearing the night they first kissed. God, how he had missed that bra. She pushed her tights down and he noticed she was wearing the matching panties. Nick brought himself up on his elbows, taking in the sight of her almost bare body.

"Take your shirt off all the way, Nick… Now!"

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Nick ripped his shirt off while Jess started working on his belt and the buttons of his pants, tearing them off as soon as she got them undone. Nick slipped his socks off as Jess climbed back on top of him, attacking his mouth once more. Jess ran her hands along his bare chest and stomach, occasionally stopping to tease the elastic band of his boxer shorts. She was in awe of how firm his body had become over the summer. She had always been undeniably attracted to him, chubby or skinny, but she couldn't lie… his firm body and scruffy beard were _really_ working for her.

He ran his hands up and down her smooth back, finally coming to a stop at the clasp of her bra, he quickly unsnapped it. Jess pulled away from his mouth and sat up, pressing her warm center against his throbbing erection making him groan. She let the straps of her bra slide down her arms, slowly revealing her bare breasts to his hungry gaze. He slid his hands up her soft, flat tummy, teasing the underside of her breasts with his fingertips. He watched as her eyes fell closed, biting her plump lower lip between her teeth she whimpered. Nick couldn't take it anymore. He took them fully into his hands and squeezed.

"Uh! Yes, Nick… touch me."

Jess was in heaven. Nick was the best she's ever had and feeling his hands on her body again was almost more that she could stand. He knew just the right way to touch her. He could read her body like his favorite book and it was amazing every time with him. _Every. Single. Time._ She slowly started rotating her hips, feeling his hardness against the damp material of her lacy panties. He groaned loudly and she couldn't help but smile.

"God, Jess… I need you so bad. Please!"

Nick sat up and leaned her back over his arm, taking a hardened, perfect little rosy nipple into his mouth. He went back and forth between her breasts, loving the a way her was her body reacted to his touch. "Take your panties off, Jessica. I need you, I can't wait any longer." Jess climbed off of him and obeyed his orders, watching as he slid his own boxers down his legs, revealing his big, hard dick to her hungry eyes. Her mouth started to water and she just couldn't help herself.

She pushed on his chest, once he was lying flat on his back, she straddled him once again. Jess kissed his delicious lips, slowly working her way down his neck and chest, kissing, licking and lightly biting as she went. Once she reached his belly button, she stuck her tongue out and ran it down his tummy all the way to his throbbing cock and finally gave into her desire. Jess took him into her mouth and down her throat as far as she could go. She began bobbing her head up and down, swirling her tongue around all the places she knew drove him wild. The noises she could hear from him, making her so wet she could feel her arousal dripping down her thighs.

"Jess… Get up here right now. I'm serious. Get up here!"

Jess let him fall from her mouth, kissing the head of his cock before climbing back on top of him. Nick rested his hands on her hips as she took him in her hand, running the tip along her wet folds, teasing him a little more, squeezing her eyes shut as she lowered herself down on top of him. Jess let out a sound she didn't recognize. It was animalistic. The way he stretched and filled her was like nothing she had ever felt. Once she was adjusted to his size, she slowly started to ride him.

Nick stared up at the gorgeous woman on top of him, not quite believing that he was actually living in this moment. Her perky breasts bouncing up and down, her pale skin, flushed with arousal, her perfect lips parted as she cried out to him and those eyes… _god, she's perfect_. Nick had always been at his best sexually with Jess. They knew each other so well and she always knew exactly what he needed. She could read his body like her favorite book. He felt her movements speed up and he could no longer hold back. He tightened his grip on her hip with his left hand and brought his right down to her center, circling her clit with his thumb. He moaned loudly before thrusting his hips up into her. They moved together effortlessly, perfectly.

"Oh, Nick! Yes… oh my… Yes!"

"You're so tight, sweetheart… Fuck… I'm close, Jess.. I'm…"

"Me… Too... Uh!"

Jess clawed at his shoulders, forcing him up into a sitting position, wanting to be as close to him as possible as they moved against each other passionately. Nick held her tightly against his chest, feeling her inner walls fluttering wildly around his cock. "Niiiiiick!" she strangled his cock as she tightened around him, burying his face in her silky chocolate curls, he lost all control, shooting hot spurts of his seed up inside of her as she trembled in his arms.

Nick collapsed on his back, still holding her tightly against his chest, never wanting to let her go ever again. Still breathing heavily, Jess laid soft kisses along his chest and neck. He was sweaty, but she could care less. She worked her way back up to his mouth for a deep, passionate kiss, lifting her hips so he slipped out of her, but still lying on top of him. She pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes, both of them wearing matching grins the size of Texas.

"Wow… I mean… That was incredible, Jess. I had almost forgotten how good we are together… almost." He winked at her, making her chuckle sweetly. "We really are so good… Like the _best_!" Nick smiled and softly kissed her lips. "Hell yes, were the best!" Nick snorted a little at his unintended rhyme. Jess smiled at him and kissed his cheek, the tip of his nose, then his soft lips.

"Hey, Nick… can I tell you something…?"

"Of course, Honey. Anything." He kissed her forehead and squeezed her a little tighter. "I finally understand what Cece and Sam were talking about." Nick got a disgusted look on his face. "Really, Jessica… You bring up your ex-boyfriend right after sex?!" He started to get up, but Jess let out a sweet little chuckle and pushed him back down. "Will you let me finish?" Nick sighed loudly, looking up at her with that adorable turtle face, wondering how this could possibly be an appropriate time to bring _him_ up.

"Remember before _this_ happened, when I was telling you how I asked Cece and… you know… about how you know whether or not you want to spend the rest of your life with someone? Well, I finally understand what they meant. You do _just know._ Nick… I can't picture myself with anyone else but you for the rest of my life. You're the old man I see sitting next to me on our front porch, complaining about the kids running across our lawn, while I'm knitting in my rocking chair next you. You're my best friend and the love of my life, Nick Miller."

Nick's smile just about split his face in half. He lifted his head and kissed her deeply. Jess knew he wasn't always the best with words, but after listening to her sweet voice telling him what he had been longing to hear since the day he met her … the words just came to him naturally.

"You all in, Day?"

"I'm all in, Miller."


	18. Chapter 18

Rumspringa

 _Damnit, Jessica… How the hell did you get yourself into this situation?! All alone with Nick Miller, locked in a wine cellar. The Nick Miller that you are secretly still in love with, the Nick Miller that has a girlfriend… The Nick Miller that you have to fight with yourself day and night to not just jump at any given moment. If only Schmidt hadn't backed out at the last second, she wouldn't be in this predicament. Ugh! Damnit, Schmidt!_

She could tell he felt horrible. He kept looking over at her from across the room, willing her to just meet his eyes. To let him know that she didn't completely hate him for possibly ruining her first day as Principal. She wouldn't, no... she couldn't look at him. Him and his dumb, sweet, brown eyes are the reason she's currently sitting on a barrel, locked in a cellar a mere 8 hours before her first official day as principal.

She saw him stand up out of the corner of her eye, he started walking towards her, but she still refused to look at him. She was already living in misery with the man she loved and his perfect girlfriend. She would not let him worm his way into her professional life too. It was the one thing in her life that she had control over. It was her escape from the hell that was currently her own home. She knew it was mostly her fault, fighting for Reagan to move into the loft, but all she had ever wanted for Nick, her best friend, the love of her life, was to be happy. Even if it wasn't with her. So rather than being the jealous ex, she decided to be the best best friend she could be to him. It had backfired horrendously. Having to see them together everyday, hearing them in the throes of passion from across the hall, and then of course having to help them navigate their mountain of relationship problems because neither of them could convey a feeling to save their life… it was torture. She had never regretted anything more.

She heard Nick making his way over to her, pulling a barrel over so he could sit directly in front of her. "Jess…" He said softly, taking both of her hands in his, she pulled away so quickly that it made Nick flinch. "Don't touch me, Nick. I'm mad at you." Not only was she mad at him, but she knew the moment she gave in and looked up into his eyes, let him touch her… it would be her undoing. She would forgive him in seconds. She heard him exhale loudly.

"Look Jess, I'm sorry okay? I was just trying to help. I just can't stand seeing you like this. I mean, you sewed two extra sleeves onto your principal blazer without even realizing it! You needed to de-stress and I just wanted to help you."

He was using that soft, sweet voice that made her insides twist into knots. Her face almost hurt from trying to contain her smirk. Yeah, she did go a little crazy when she was stressed out. He knew that better than anyone.

"What I'm trying to say is… You always help me, Jess, and we both know, I need a lot of help." He decided to try his luck once more, taking her hands in his, this time she didn't pull away but she still refused to look up at him. "I know we've only known each other for 6 years, Jess, but I honestly have no idea how I got through life before I met you. You push me to do things I never thought I could. You help me through all of my problems, hell you even helped me through my last relationship and even though it didn't work out, it never would've lasted as long as it did without you. You helped me write my novel, because even though you weren't there in New Orleans with me, every time I thought about giving up, I could hear your voice in my head telling me that I could do this and that you believed in me."

As soon as she heard the words _last relationship_ and _didn't work out_ her head shot up. "Wait, you and Reagan…" Nick dropped her hands and ran his hands down his face, sighing loudly. "Yeah, I broke up with her about 2 weeks ago, after my first reading. She didn't even finish my book, Jess. She started, got about 2 chapters in and stopped. When I finally asked her about it, she said it was childish, just like my bedroom, just like… me. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Jess. I just felt like I failed you. You did so much to help us that I wanted to make it work, I did, but… she's just not what I want. She's not… _who_ I want."

Jess just stared at him in confusion. _Not who I want? What does that mean?_ "Nick, I'm so sorry. I know you lov…" Not able to finish that sentence, she changed course. "I know you really cared about her." Nick gave her a look that made her heart thunder in her chest. She knew she was going down a dangerous road here, but she had to know. "So, what do you want then, Nick? _Who_ do you want…?" Nick gave her a smirk that melted her heart into a puddle of goo as he scooted closer to her, taking her small hands in his, he looked her directly in the eyes and spoke from the heart.

"Well, Jessica… the woman that I want calls me on my bullshit. She's always honest with me even when she knows it will hurt my feelings, but can makes me feel better with just her beautiful smile. She accepts me for who I am, flaws and all. She's sweet, sexy and confident. She's nerdy and awkward in a way that turns me on like nothing else on earth. She's smart and funny and she has this giant heart that's part compass and part flashlight and she is just the greatest person I have ever met."

Jess was speechless. His eyes were too intense, she had to look away. _Is he talking about me? No, he couldn't be. Get yourself together, Day!_ She felt her heart speed up as Nick leaned in closer to her, so close she could feel his breath on her face. He tucked her hair behind her ear and pulled back just slightly, placing his hand under her chin to bring her eyes back up to meet his. Jess's heart was doing somersaults in her chest as he began to speak again.

"She wears these blindingly bright little dresses and tiny little skirts that drive me crazy. She wears a lot of tights, which I don't really understand because she has these great legs that I love looking at, but the tights are pretty fun to pull off so that's something." Jess couldn't help but chuckle at that. Stupid, sweet Nick Miller. He cupped her chin and ran his thumb across her plump bottom lip, leaning in a little closer. She could feel his breath across her lips as hers hitched in her throat, not missing his soft, knowing smile. He knew how much he affected her. "She has the most beautiful blue eyes I have ever seen. Her hair is super silky and curly and it smells really nice. She has this beautiful porcelain skin that is really soft and a cute little button nose that does weird things to my heart. And her lips… god, Jess." he leaned in closer, lips almost touching. "They are just the most kissable lips I have ever seen."

Their kiss started sweet and slow, so familiar yet so new. Jess whimpered as Nick gently pulled her into his lap, deepening the kiss. His big hands running along her back, taking in all of her curves, their tongues slowly tangling together. _Heaven_. Jess tried to think of a time when a kiss had ever felt this perfect and as she was brought back to their first kiss, a fire ignited inside of her and there was only one person that could extinguish that fire. She buried one hand in his soft, short hair, tugging gently as her other hand found it's way to the scruff on his beautiful face that she had spent months trying resist.

His lips worked their way down to her neck as she clung to him for dear life, wanting him as close as possible, the distance of the past 3 years making her heart ache in her chest. "God, Nick. You have no idea how much I've missed you." Nick lifted his head from where it was buried in her neck, arms wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Believe me, Jessica, I do. I never thought it was possible to miss someone that you see every day, but man was I wrong. I need you to know, Jess. I am ready. I want this with you and I don't just mean… this." Nick looked down at the giant bulge in his pants that was pressing against her center. " I mean, I'm ready for the rest of my life, with you. You're my best friend and I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and that has never changed. You are my future, Jessica Day. I want this and everything that comes along with it. Marriage, the house, the kids...I want it all and I want it with you." Nick had a smile to match her own as he reached up to wipe the tears of joy from her cheeks.

"I love you too, Nicholas… So much." Jess crashed her lips against his, not waiting for permission as she pried his lips open with her tongue. They kissed deeply and passionately. Jess felt as though Nick was going to devour her and there was nothing she wanted more. Jess ran her hands up his chest over his shirt, reaching the top button, she toyed with it for a moment before unfastening it and moving on to the next. Once his shirt was hanging open, Jess pulled away from the kiss, pulling back slightly so she could take in the sight of his bare chest. Still covered in that sexy layer of hair that she loved, but much more toned than she remembered. She placed her hands on his collarbone and moved down, slowly running her hands down the length of him, eyes following her hands until she felt the rumble of a deep groan rising from his chest. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "Someone has been working out." She winked at him, making him blush. "Yeah, I had a pretty lonely summer. When I wasn't writing, I worked out…" Jess bit her lip, letting her eyes roam. "Hey, no complaints here."

Nick grabbed her hips and stood up. He ran his hands along her hips, sliding up her sides, lightly teasing the sides of her breasts. He brought his hands up, slowly pushing her black sweater off of her shoulders. He removed his own shirt completely and wrapped his arms around her once more. He buried his face in her neck, slowly running his tongue from her collarbone up to her earlobe. "My turn…" Nick whispered in her ear, making her shiver. His hands reached the zipper at the top of her dress, pulling it down slowly. As he reached the end, Jess stepped away from his embrace, gently pushing on his shoulders so he was sat on the barrel behind him once more.

Stepping out of her flats, she reached up under her dress to remove her tights. Watching Nick watch her. She turned away from him, but continued to look at him over her shoulder, pulling down one side of her dress, only exposing the clasp and one brightly colored strap of her favorite blue bra. Placing her free hand on her stomach to hold the dress up, she turned her head, looking at him over her other shoulder, she pulled down the other sleeve. She smirked at the incredibly aroused expression on his face as she slowly revealed her body to him. Biting her lip, she pushed her dress down over her hips, watching his mouth fall open in awe when he saw her tiny blue thong splitting the cheeks of her smooth, firm bottom.

Nick shot up, his hands quickly undoing his belt while simultaneously kicking off his shoes and socks. He pushed his pants to floor revealing his tight black boxer briefs. Jess felt herself blush as she took him in. Oh my, Nick Miller… I had almost forgotten. Nick took a step forward and spun Jess around to face him. Her gasp of surprise cut off by his lips crashing against hers, his big, soft hands running up and down her bare back, stopping at the clasp of her bra, flicking it open with impeccable speed. She let her bra fall down her arms to the floor, whimpering into his mouth as she pressed her bare chest against his, she wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the feel of his hairy chest against her hardened nipples.

Nick ran his hands up and down her back once more before hooking his thumbs under the elastic of her thong, pushing it the floor. He grabbed her ass and lifted her into his arms, her legs instantly wrapping around his waist. He broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Jess felt a shiver run down her spine as she looked into his dark eyes and saw the look of determination and undeniable arousal in them. He spun around and marched towards the barrel that he had just been sitting on not long ago, setting Jess gently on top of it.

Jess looked up at him and knew that he needed a moment to let it sink in that this was really happening again because she felt the exact same way. But seeing this devastatingly sexy and strong man standing in front of her, his huge erection threatening to bust through the material of his boxer briefs, well… it didn't last long. She needed him. Now. she pulled him towards her by the elastic of his underwear, wrapping her legs tightly around him and rubbing herself against his manhood, knowing she was leaving a wet spot but not caring at all. She buried her hands in his hair and began kissing and biting his chest, working her way up to his neck. Loving the way his fingers tensed up around her hips and the noises he was making, my god… she needed him inside of her.

Jess let her hands travel down his bare chest, attempting to push his underwear down once she reached them, but Nick stopped her. Grabbing her hands, he shook his head. "Nick, wha…" he shut her up by placing a soft kiss upon her surprised pout and dropped to his knees. "Oh…" Is all Jess got out before he buried his head between her legs, his expert tongue swirling while his soft lips sucked and kissed her in a way that made her head spin. She buried one hand in his hair, roughly tugging as the other gripped the side of the barrel she was sitting on. "Oh, Nick! Yes! Uh!" He hummed against her and she was gone, bucking her hips against his face as she screamed his name.

As she came down from her high, Nick rose up from the floor, a look of pure satisfaction on his face as he swiped his hand across his mouth, the action making Jess heat up again instantly. She grabbed the back of his head with her right hand and finally pushed his underwear to the floor with her left. "Come here." She whispered in his ear, biting his earlobe. She took hold of him, bringing him close enough to feel the heat radiating from her center. She ran the tip along her folds, letting him feel how wet she was for him. He whimpered in her ear before kissing his way down to her breasts. Taking a hardened nipple in his mouth, gently licking and sucking before moving the other. "Nick, please. I need you." He replaced her hand with his own, finally guiding himself into her.

Jess let out a yelp of pleasure as she felt him fill her so fully. Nick brought his hand up to her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Jessica." Jess felt tears burn her eyes, the love and tenderness in his eyes was almost too much. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. She pulled his lips to hers and kissed him softly. "I love you too, Nick." Jess had never really felt comfortable with eye contact during sex, but as Nick started to move inside of her, slowly sliding in and out, his gaze never faltering… she wouldn't have it any other way. It was intense and beautiful.

As things became more intense and they both grew closer to their release, Jess found it harder and harder to keep her eyes open, so she pulled him to her, wanting him to be as close to her as possible. Nick buried his head in her chest as she hugged him tightly against her. His thrusts became quicker and Jess couldn't help but dig her nails into his skin. "God, Jess… I'm close. You feel so good, sweetheart." he panted against her neck. "Uh! Nick… I.. I…" They wrapped their arms tightly around each other, trembling as they met their release together. Both of them crying out in complete ecstasy.

Nick kissed his way up her neck, tasting her sweet, sweat soaked skin. He reached her lips and kissed her deeply while slowly pulling himself out of her, both of them softly whining at the loss of contact. But still, Jess had never felt closer to him. She placed her hands on his cheeks, losing herself completely in this amazing, perfect moment. Throwing her whole self into their kiss. Nick placed his hands over hers as he pulled away from the kiss, his smile threatening to split his face in two.

"Well… That was really fun."

Jess chuckled sweetly, taking one hand off his cheek and swatting playfully at his chest. "Yeah, it was." Nick gave her one last peck and stepped away, helping her down from the barrel she had been sitting on. Once she was standing on her feet in front of him, he pulled her tightly into his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I meant everything I said, Jess. I'm ready for forever with you. I'm all in." She smiled brightly up at him and brought her hand up to rub his scruffy cheek, feeling the adorable dimple hidden underneath as he smiled back at her. "Me too, Nick. I love you, you're it for me. I'm all in!" they both chuckled and kissed once more before getting dressed.

"So, I know we were a bit distracted there and this was by far the best Rumspringa I've ever experienced, but Jess… How the hell are we gonna get out of here? I can't let you miss your first day as Principal. I won't…" Just then they heard a door open and an all too familiar voice yelling at who he assumed was an employee at Solvang.

"Excuse me, SIR! But my best friend could be lying dead somewhere from alcohol poisoning and I will NOT rest until I find him. He is very fragile, like a delicate flower and there is far too much alcohol around here. Get your grubby little hands off of me!"

"We're down here Schmidt!"

Schmidt ran towards the door, practically throwing it off the hinges as he flung it open. He pulled Nick into his arms, going for one of his big, wet fredo-kisses which Nick was able to dodge.

"I was worried sick about you Nicholas! I waited up for you for hours and when you didn't come home, I… wait a minute… What… Happened here? The smell of filth and lust is all over this room!"

Nick wrapped his arm around Jess's waist and pulled her into his side, both of them wearing matching grins. "Well… Schmidt, my man. Jess and I are…" Before he could even finish, they both found themselves in the middle of one of Schmidt's bone crushing hugs.

"FINALLY! I've been watching you two idiots dance around each other for the past 6 years! Mazel!"

Schmidt released them from his death grip " Now, let's get out of this disgusting place!" he yelled, walked quickly towards the door. Nick looked down at Jess and took her hand in his.

"Let's go home, Principal Day." She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand.

"We are totally gonna do it in your office."

"Nick!"

"Or… Not."

She chuckled sweetly before dragging him along behind her.

"Yeah, we totally are."

Nick started to fist pump with his free hand.

"Yeah, I'm totally gonna do it with the Principal!"

They both laughed as they made their way to Schmidt's car, looking forward to their future, _together_.


	19. Chapter 19

Happy Valentine's Day, Miller

"So, what do you have to say for yourself, Jessica?"

Nick could not believe what he had just walked into. Jessica Day, standing outside of Schmidt's room with the biggest box of condoms he had ever seen. She was going to… Ugh, no. He couldn't even put Jess, Schmidt and that other word together in his head, just NO. Now they were standing outside of Jess's room, her face and chest distractingly flushed after Nick had dragged her out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

"Oh my god… I don't knowww!" Jess put her head in her hands, groaning in shame. "I was just… feeling twirly and Schmidt gave me this weird pep talk that made me think It was a good idea for like… 5 minutes! I don't think I could have actually gone through with it. It was a lapse in judgment. Can we please just agree to NEVER bring this up again? Please, Nick… Schmidt will NEVER let me live this down if he finds out. Oh my god, WHAT was I thinking?!"

Nick placed his hands on his hips, looking down at her with a smirk. "Okay, Jessica. I won't tell, as long as you can promise me this will NEVER happen again! You have no idea what you were about to subject yourself to, I mean this is SCHMIDT we're talking about. I've lived with the guy for almost 10 years and he has paraded literally every woman he has slept with around the loft like a trophy the next morning. He is not what I would consider discreet by any means."

Jess let out a big sigh of relief, she smiled brightly up at him, placing a warm, soft hand on his arm, giving it a squeeze. "Thanks, Nick." The smile fell from her face and was replaced with a confused expression. Nick wasn't supposed to be home until tomorrow. He had planned a big romantic night for him and Julia. That thought made her stomach hurt a little, but it meant nothing… Nick was just her totally platonic roommate. _Yes, just your totally platonic roommate, Jessica. You just keep telling yourself that._

"Wait… Not that I'm not like, totally thankful that you showed up and saved me from doing something really, really stupid, but… What are you doing home? I thought you had a big romantic Valentine's Day planned with Julia?"

Nick sighed heavily. He was actually totally fine after breaking up with Julia just a couple hours ago, but Jess was the last person he wanted to talk to about it. Especially after what Julia had said to him after he broke up with her. Their conversation had been playing on repeat in his head since he had walked out of her office.

 _**Flashback**_

 _"Yeah, Nick. Go home to Jess, I'm sure she'll be more than happy to make time for you! She'll probably already be waiting there for you with her fuzzy blankets and cupcakes!"_

 _"Julia, what the hell are you talking about? Jess has nothing to do with any of this! You said you wanted to do this for real and yet you choose work over me at every turn. I know your job is super important, but I was just asking you to set it aside for one night and hang out with me."_

 _"Look, Nick. I know that you care about me, I do, it's just… I see the way you look at her, Nick. You've never once looked at me like that. I like you a lot, but once I met her, I knew right away that as much as I wanted it to, it could never work out between us... because of her."_

 _"What? No! Jess is just a friend, Julia. That's it!"_

 _"Like, I said… I see the way you look at her. You and Jess it's, well… It's inevitable. Goodbye, Nick.."_

 _**End Flashback**_

"Oh, um yeah… About that. I, uh… I broke up with her."

"Oh, Nick. I'm so sorry. I know you really cared about her."

Nick smiled down at her, his heart fluttering as she returned it with a warm comforting smile of her own.

"It's okay, Jess. I'm actually totally fine. It just wasn't gonna work." Jess gave him a look of uncertainty and grabbed his hand in her own, giving it a squeeze. He smiled, ignoring the butterflies he felt in his stomach with her tiny, soft hand in his. "I'm really okay, Jess. I promise! And besides, I could never get serious with someone that isn't a dessert person, you know how much I love cupcakes!"

Jess chuckled sweetly. "Yes, yes I do!" She dropped his hand and turned to go into her bedroom. "Wait!" Jess turned back towards him. "Do you, um… Do you wanna hang out, just the two of us? I mean we're both single and it's Valentine's Day. We can be sadly single together." Jess smiled brightly up at him. "Yeah, Nick. I'd like that." Her beautiful eyes lit up and she did that adorable little hop she does when she gets really excited about something. "Ohh! I have an idea! Go change into your comfiest pajamas and meet me in my room in twenty minutes!"

Exactly twenty minutes later, Nick was stood right outside of Jess' bedroom, hand raised and ready to knock as the internal battle of how he was going to get through this night, alone with Jess in her bedroom, without doing anything really stupid, raged on. Jess had the door open in a flash, she grabbed his hand and pulled him in, shutting the door behind her. "Tada!" Nick smiled as he took in the sight before him. Jess had all of her pillows strategically placed all over her bed with a giant bowl of popcorn in the middle, her laptop set up at the end of her bed. Nick turned towards her, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. Jess was wearing the tiniest pair of pajama shorts he had ever seen, navy blue with tiny pink hearts all over them, and a tight white t-shirt that had a kitten playing with a ball of yarn printed on the front. He could clearly see her hardened nipples poking out, gulping loudly when he realized she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Uh, wow! This is great, Jess!" He choked out, desperate to hide the fact that he was clearly just completely ogling his roommate. He let out a sigh of relief as Jess just smiled up at him, not noticing and if she had, she was kind enough to not call him out on it.. "Lay down, get comfy! I'll get the movie started!"

Nick laid down on her bed, getting himself situated as he watched Jess fiddle with her laptop. "What're we watching, Jess?" She didn't say anything, just smiled as the opening credits started. She hopped on the bed next to him, moving the pillow that was between them so their thighs we're pressed together. Jess smiled as she watched Nick's eyes light up when he saw what movie she chose.

"Rushmore, Jess?! You know this is my favorite!"

"Yes, Nicholas, I know." They smiled goofily at each other before turning their attention back to the screen.

They laughed and munched their way through the movie, turning over on their sides to face each other as the closing credits started to roll.

"Man, that movie never gets old!"

"That was actually my first time ever watching it, I really enjoyed it!"

"Are you serious, Jessica? Rushmore is one of the best movies of all time! I can't believe this was your first time!"

"Well, I've seen it now and I know how much you love it so I'm really happy that my first time watching it was with you."

Blue eyes boring into brown, Nick placed his hand on her shoulder, pushing her dark, silky curls behind her back. "Me too, Jess." She picked up the bowl of popcorn that was sitting on the bed in front of them and placed it on the floor, turning back towards him, she scooted in closer to him. So close that she could feel the warmth of his body radiating off of him. Nick wanted to wrap his big hand around her waist and pull her flush against him, but he painfully resisted.

"Hey, Jess… Can I ask you a question."

"Of course, Nick."

"Why Schmidt? I'm sure you have plenty of other male friends that would be more than happy to help you out in that, um… department. Just, why him? Like, what about that Berkeley guy you always talk about, or I don't know… Winston?"

"Ugh, Nick!"

She went to roll away from him, but Nick grabbed her arm keeping her in place.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I didn't mean to bring it up again, but I'm genuinely curious."

"It's just… It's been a while for me, Nick. A girl has her… Needs, yah know? I've never had a one night stand and I thought a stranger was the best way to go for that, but then Schmidt told me I should pick someone I know that wouldn't make a big deal about it so I just thought… why not him? But really I should've been asking myself, WHY him?" Jess said chuckling. "I mean, it's Schmidt. I love the guy as a friend, but I would never have been able to live with myself if I had actually gone through with it. I mean the guy takes 3 hours to get ready in morning! I could never sleep with a guy like that."

"That perfect hair isn't going to style itself, Jessica." They were both laughing now, Jess falling forward slightly, her head bumping into Nick's chest. He placed his hand on her hip, not even thinking. He heard Jess' breath catch in her throat as she lifted her head, something flashing in her eyes that Nick had never seen before, she wanted him. Just as badly as he wanted her. They were even closer now. Feeling brave, Nick finally pulled her hips against his own and wrapped his arm around her, a quiet moan escaping Jess' mouth.

"You know, Jessica… I could probably help you with your little problem." He looked into her wide, lust filled blue eyes. He placed a hand on her soft cheek. "I mean if you want." His low, gravelly voice was really working for her. She wanted nothing more than to rip his clothes off and jump on top of him.

Leaning forward, he watched as Jess' eyes dropped down to his lips, ready to feel them against her own. He smiled and buried his face in her neck, his hot breath on the sensitive skin of her neck making her shiver in his arms. "I could make you feel good, Jessica." He placed a soft kiss on the exposed skin of her neck. "I've been told that I'm very good with my hands." Sliding his hand down to her barely covered behind, he squeezed, pulling her tighter against his very prominent erection. She moaned as she felt him against her hot center. "And my mouth…" He pulled her shirt away so he could reach her collar bone, running his tongue up to her ear, sinking his teeth into her earlobe when he reached it. "What do you think, Jessica? Do you want me to make you feel good?"

Jess had never been so turned on in her entire life. Moaning loudly, she buried her hand in his thick hair and without a word claimed his mouth her own. Clawing at his sides, she rolled onto her back pulling him with her so he was on top of her. She spread her legs for him, whimpering as he ground his hardened cock against her. She was already so wet it always almost embarrassing. Panting, she pulled away from him. "Wow, Nick. You weren't lying when you said you were good with your mouth. You're an amazing kisser, mister."

With a wicked smile, Nick dropped a soft kiss on her soft, supple lips. He pulled away and buried his face in her neck once more, softly sucking and biting, he worked his way up to her ear. "Why thank you, Jessica. You're a fantastic kisser as well. But…" He placed another soft kiss right below her ear. He ran his hands just under the hem of her shirt, inching his way up to her bare breasts. "When I said I was good with my mouth…" He finally reached her breasts, groaning as he felt the devastatingly bare, soft skin of her breasts against his palms as Jess arched her back up into his touch. "I wasn't talking about kissing."

"God, Nick!" Jess quickly sat up, ripping her shirt over her head, exposing her perfect, perky breasts to his hungry gaze. Her hard pink little nipples just begging for his mouth. Before he was able to lay her back and give in to his desires, she was reaching for his shirt. He helped her take it off and gently pushed her back. He kissed her deeply, her velvety tongue making his cock twitch in his pants. He broke the kiss with a pop, slowly working his way down to her bare breasts, moaning loudly once he reached the right one, sucking her nipple gently into his mouth, her nails deliciously running through his hair as he moved to the other.

"Oh, Nick… Yes!"

"Mmm…" Laying a gentle kiss on each breast, he started working his way down her flat tummy, kissing and licking until her reached the waistband of her tiny shorts. He sat up on his knees, running his a hands up and down her shapely legs. He looked up at her, his heart skipping a beat in his chest. "You're beautiful, Jessica. Honestly, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." She bit her bottom lip and smiled down at him sweetly, he watched her skin flush and returned her smile. Placing his fingers under the elastic waistband of her shorts, smirking as Jess lifted her hips for him. Nick's breath caught in his throat when he saw that she wasn't wearing any panties. He tossed her shorts aside as she spread her legs for him once more, he watched as she opened up like a flower, glistening in the dim light of her bedroom.

Nick lifted her right leg up to his mouth, laying a soft kiss on her ankle. He laid down his stomach, lifting both of her legs and placing them on his shoulders. Kissing her stomach right above her smooth, bare pussy, he could smell her arousal and it was driving him wild with need. He kissed his way down to his goal, his hand resting on her tummy feeling her muscles tense. He listened closely to the noises she was making, the little whimpers and moans as he got closer. Finally reaching her dripping wet center, he placed a soft kiss directly on her clit before gently sucking it into his mouth while the fingers of his right hand curled inside of her, hitting that sweet spot that made her gasp.

"Yes, Nick! Right there. You're tongue feels amazing, oh my…!"

Nick groaned against her, the vibrations helping her along. Jess had never felt anything so amazing in her entire life. She felt like she was going to explode as Nick worked her over with that magnificent tongue and those deliciously long, thick fingers pumping in and out of her dripping center, brushing that sweet spot inside of her as he worked his magic. He lifted his head to look up at her, his fingers twisting and…

"Oh god, Nick!"

"You taste so good, Jess. So sweet."

"Mmm, so good." He lowered his head back to her, his tongue twirling around her clit once more. Burying her hands in his soft hair, she lost all control of her body. She felt him holding her hips down as she bucked against his mouth, so close to her release. He sucked her clit into his mouth while his fingers pressed against her in that perfect spot and she was a goner.

"NIIIIICK!"

She squeezed her eyes shut, stars exploding behind her eyelids. No one had ever made her feel so good. He gently kissed her center as she came down from her high, kissing his way back up her body when he was sure was done. She felt him wrap his arms around her and pull her in close. When she finally opened her eyes, he was hovering over her with a smile that made her heart melt in her chest, his dark eyes twinkling with pure joy. She smiled up at him, pulling him down to her for a deep sensual kiss.

"That was amazing, Nick. Like, I think I might've had an out of body experience amazing."

Nick just smiled and leaned down to kiss her. Not breaking their connection, Nick felt Jess gently push on his shoulder, making him lay on his back as she crawled on top of him, straddling him. He placed his hands on her bare hips, sliding them down to her bare ass. She broke the kiss, giving him a wicked smirk as she ran her hands along his hairy chest, slowly kissing her way down his neck, chest and stomach. She reached his pajama pants, pulling them down just enough to expose his painfully hard cock. Watching her eyes widen as she took in his size. He wasn't one to brag, but he knew he was well equipped in that department. She took his throbbing 8 inches in her hand, giving him a stroke before placing a soft kiss on the tip. Her soft lips felt amazing. She stuck out her tongue, swirling it around a few times before fully taking him into her mouth. Nick squeezed his eyes shut as she swallowed him down her throat.

"Holy shit, Jess!"

"Mmm…" He fell from her mouth with a pop. "It's so big, Nick. I can't wait to feel you inside me."

Nick opened his eyes just in time to see her take all of him inside her mouth once more. He thought back to Jess talking about how she was no pro when it came to her bedroom skills, almost laughing out loud. Her tongue expertly swirled around his cock as she bobbed up and down. Nick's brain almost shut down completely, the pleasure Jessica was giving him overwhelming his entire being. As he felt himself get closer to his release, he finally gained some form of his senses back.

"Jess, FUCK! I'm close, you've gotta stop.. OH my god, woman!"

She let him fall from her mouth, smiling up at him before crawling back up his body. Once they were face to face, she kissed him deeply, taking him in her right hand, she rubbed his cock against her wet core as they moaned in unison. She broke the kiss and sat up, still holding him in her hand while she hovered over him. She locked eyes with him as she lowered herself onto him. Once she was fully seated, she squeezed her eyes shut and threw her head back in pleasure. Nick reached up to her soft breasts, gently cupping them in his hands as she started to ride him, slow and steady. His hands stayed firmly attached to her breasts as Jess leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest, her nails lightly digging into his skin.

"You feel so good, Jess. So wet… Oh god, so tight!"

Jess opened her eyes to find Nick already staring back up at her. They smiled at each other as he thrust up into her, speeding up her movements until she was bouncing on top of him. He slid his right hand down her stomach until he reached her center, circling her clit with him thumb.

"Yes, Nick, Yes! I'm so close. God you feel so good inside of me, OH!"

Nick quickly sat up, taking her into his arms as he felt her tighten around him, thrusting his cock up into her as she wildly bucked against him. He buried his face in her Nick, inhaling the sweet scent of her fruity shampoo.

"Yeah, that's it Sweetheart, come for me!"

Jess grabbed the back of his head, roughly tugging on his hair as she reached her release. Nick felt her walls tighten and flutter around him as she cried out loudly in pure ecstasy. He placed soft kisses on her neck as he held her trembling body in his arms, not letting her fully come down from her high before he flipped them over. He pounded into her hard, feeling her claw at his back.

"Harder, Nick! You're gonna make me come again. Oh, my… HARDER!"

Nick gave her everything he had. Her headboard was banging loudly against the wall, the thought of one of their roommates hearing quickly leaving his mind as he felt her tighten around him once more, his own release dangerously close.

"OH FUCK!"

Nick released himself inside of her as she trembled beneath him. He collapsed on top of Jess' tiny body, his head resting on her bare chest as he was unable to hold himself up after the explosive pleasure he had just experienced. He laid like that for a few minutes, Jess' fingers softly running through his hair. She kissed his forehead and he finally lifted his head to look at her. The sight of her beautiful smile and sparkling blue eyes made Nick's heart flip in his chest.

"That was…"

"Yeah, it was…"

Both at a complete loss for words, they just laughed. Overwhelmed with what had just happened between them. Nick rolled over and his back next to her, thinking about what he should do or say next, but his brain was not working properly. They both turned their heads to look at each other. Jess sat up to reach for her blanket to cover them up. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Nick sitting up as well. She looked over at him, watching in confusion as he sat up and reached for his clothes. _He thinks this is a one night thing. Tell him how you feel, Jessica. It's now or never. No... He doesn't feel that way about you, you idiot._

He watched her sit up, thinking she was going to get dressed and send him on his way, so he sat up as well, reaching for his clothes so he could get dressed and go back to his room where he would sleep, alone. _She just wanted a one night thing, Nick. Just stand up and get dressed so you can leave with at least a little bit of your dignity in tact. She doesn't feel that way about you, you idiot._

"Nick…?"

He turned towards her, surprised by the sadness he saw in her eyes.

"Where… Where are you going?"

Her voice cracked as she choked out the words. _I can't believe this_ … _I finally got my chance with him and he's just going to sleep with me and leave? You told him you wanted a one night thing, Jessica, remember?_ Tears pricked her eyes as she continued to look at him.

"I was just gonna go back to my room, I thought…"

Heavily sighing, Jess tugged on his arm, bringing him back down to her. "Please stay." As Nick looked into her sad eyes, he couldn't help but smile. All this time he was terrified to tell her how he felt about her because he was sure she didn't feel the same, but looking at her now with her messy curls and sad blue eyes, he realized just how blind he had been.

He laid back down and pulled her into his chest.

"Hey Jess?"

She lifted her head to look at him and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah?"

"I like you a lot."

She smiled and placed a soft hand on his cheek.

"Well that's good, because I like you a lot too, Nicholas."

She gave him one last kiss lingering kiss before reaching down to pull her comforter over them, laying her head back down on his chest. Placing a sweet kiss on his peck, she snuggled in closer to him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Miller."


	20. Chapter 20

Glue

Arriving back at the loft after his book reading, Nick watched as Jess excused herself to her bedroom. Unable to stop thinking about what he had overheard.

 _"And I'll always love you…"_

She couldn't have meant that right? Reagan was awful at giving any sort of pep talk, hell she was awful at showing any sort of emotion really. He was sure that Jess was just trying to help her out because Jess has the biggest heart of any one he's ever met. She always knows the right thing to say in any circumstance. Yeah, that had to be it.

But…

 _But…_

He still couldn't shake that look on her face. That sadness in her giant blue eyes. He was so sure there was more behind what she had said. Jess was his best friend, he was always able to read her so well just by catching her eye. Except for lately. Ever since he had returned from New Orleans, there was something hidden behind those incredibly expressive giant blue eyes of hers. Something he just couldn't figure out. An almost sadness, because of what he was unsure, but he wanted nothing more than to dig up that sadness and crush it with his bare hands so he could see that happy twinkle in her eyes once more.

He cared about Jess so much and he would do absolutely anything for her. Although they were exes, she was still the single most important person in his life. It made his heart ache at even the slightest thought of her being sad over anything. No one deserves to be happy more than Jessica Day. She's sweet, smart, funny and incredibly beautiful. Inside and out. He needed to do whatever he could to make her smile again, really smile.

"NICK! Hello, earth to Nicholas!"

Broken from his thoughts by the sound Reagan's voice, Nick whipped his head around to see her looking at him with a blank expression.

"Are you okay? You've been staring at Jess' closed door for like 10 minutes. What's going on here?"

Sighing heavily, Nick ran a hand down his face. "Yeah, yeah… I'm okay, sorry. It's just… Did Jess seem a little off to you? Do you think she's okay? I feel like maybe I should… what is that?" Suddenly feeling angry as he watches Reagan roll her eyes in annoyance.

"She's fine, Nick! Seriously, why do you care so much any way?"

Scoffing, he looked at her in complete disbelief. "Reagan, Jess is my best friend! Of course I care about her! How could I not?" Nick watches as her face falls, one of possibly only a handful of times he's seen any real emotion from her. "But that's just it, Nick. She's more than your best friend, isn't she?"

Completely stunned into silence, all he can do is stare at her. He knows she's right now. He's loves Jess with every fiber of his being, but knowing that she wouldn't ever feel that same for him, he had buried it down deep in his heart, vowing to never let it resurface. Swallowing thickly, he watched as Reagan gave him a sad smile.

"It's okay, Nick. I've… I've actually been thinking about breaking up with you for a while. We just want really different things and … I'll never be her, Nick. I'll never know the right things to say to make you feel better. I'll never be able to give you what she can. She makes you happy in a way that I'm just not capable of."

Nick knows she's right but it still doesn't make it any easier to hear. "Reagan, I…" Placing a hand on his shoulder, she shakes her head. "It's really okay, Nick. You two belong together. Who am I to stand in the way of that? We weren't meant to be. It was fun while it lasted, but we both know this wasn't forever."

Nick nods, knowing that everything she's saying is the truth. "You're right. I know you're right, but… Jess doesn't…"

"I'm going to stop you right there, Nick. _She does_. Believe me. I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one else is watching. _She does…"_

They stare at each other for a few long moments before Reagan finally breaks the silence. "Look Nick, I'm sorry to lay this all on you and just take off. It honestly scares me to think about what it must be like to live up in that head of yours, but I'm really not good at goodbyes. I'm going to go pack and try to sneak out with out anyone seeing me. I don't think I could handle Winston crying or one of Jess' weird goodbye songs right now."

Chuckling, Nick nods his head in agreement. "Yeah, me either. I'll come help you."

After helping Reagan bring her stuff down to her waiting cab, sending her off with a friendly hug, Nick grabbed a beer and planted himself on a stool at the kitchen island. He was completely lost in his own head, Jess at the forefront.

 _Did she really still love me? No… she couldn't possibly… it's just not…_

Nick whipped his head around as he heard the click of a door closing. He watched as Jess padded her way towards the kitchen, her brown curls tumbling down her shoulders, her thick rimmed glasses perched atop her cute little button nose. She's wearing her fuzzy blue robe, her silky smooth legs bare, leading down to her adorable bunny slippers. She hasn't yet noticed his presence, so he took this opportunity to stare unabashedly at his beautiful best friend.

Finally looking up from the floor, she stopped in her tracks. Nick couldn't help but smile at the shocked look on her face. "Oh! hey Nick. What are you still doing up? I was just getting a glass of whatever… Where's um.. Where's Reagan?" Rather than stopping her nervous babbling, Nick just watched her as she walked over to the cupboard and opened it. He watched as she stood up on her tiptoes, struggling to reach the last clean glass towards the back, unable to stop his gaze from dropping to the bottom of her robe and the way it lifted slightly as she reached, seeing just a whisper of her perfect bottom.

Hearing her grunt in frustration, he finally takes some pity on her. Standing up, he walks towards her placing his hand on the small of her back before reaching up and bringing the glass down for her. Seeing her beautifully flushed skin, caused by just by the slightest touch from him, triggers something inside of him. She looks up at him, her eyes wide and pupils dilated, his eyes drop to her plump red lips. "Thank you." She whispers so quietly, he's sure he wouldn't have heard if he hadn't been staring at her mouth.

It's then he realizes just how close they are, his hand still resting on the small of her back. He leans his head in towards her, wanting so badly to feel those soft lips on his. Suddenly she places a hand on his chest, pushing him away with all the strength she can muster.

"Nick! What are you doing?! You… You have a girlfriend. You can't just… No!" Her voice cracks and Nick can see the tears forming in her eyes. She sets the glass down on the counter with a loud thud, spinning around to run away from the situation but Nick catches her arm before she can escape. She struggles in his grip for a few moments but finally gives in as he wraps both of his arms around her, feeling her relax slightly.

"Jess, Reagan and I broke up." She looks up at him with sad eyes before pulling him into a tight embrace.

"Oh, Nick! I'm so sorry. Are you okay? What happened? Do you want me to talk to her for you, I might be able to…" Taking a step back, he keeps his hands on her hips. "Jess, No. You've done enough. That relationship never would have lasted as long as it did if it weren't for you and that's not a good thing. Jess, I am so sorry that I put you through that… I feel terrible and I am so, so sorry."

Jess reared her head back in confusion. "Put me through what, Nick? What are you talking about? I was just trying to help, you know, be a pal, a good friend." It hit him like a ton of bricks at this very moment.

How on earth did it take me so long to figure it out? You are such an idiot, Miller!

"Look, Jess… I might be going out on a limb here but I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me, okay?"

Jess looked at him hesitantly. "Umm.. Oh…kay?"

"Okay…? Okay." Nick cleared his throat nervously.

 _Just do it, Miller. For once in your life don't be afraid._

" I um… I overheard what you said to Reagan at the bookstore and if I'm crossing some line here… please, just tell me, but… Jess, are you still in love with me?"

Jess was looking at anything but him, he could see her panicking, desperate to find the words to get herself out of this situation.

"I, umm… I…"

Nick took her hands in his own, forcing her eyes back to his. "Because I still love you, Jess. I never stopped. I've loved you since the moment I first laid eyes on you. I tried to stop, I did, but… I love you. You are my person. The only thing I need in life to be happy is just you, that's it. I love you."

They stared at each other for a few tense moments before she answered him with one of his oldest and most favorite techniques. He was always the one that was never good with words, but judging by her reaction, he thinks he might be getting better thanks to her.

Throwing her arms around his neck, she crashes her lips against his, kissing the living daylights out of him. They kiss until they are both completely breathless, still clinging to each other for dear life. She looks up at him, happy tears glistening in her eyes and the most beautiful smile Nick has ever seen. She places a hand on his cheek, leaning in to kiss him softly once more. She pulls away and looks him in the eyes with an intensity he hasn't felt from her in so long.

"I love you too, Nick. I have for so long… I tried to get over you but I was fooling myself. You're the one, Nick. I love you and I always will."

Smiling brightly at each other, Nick bends down, placing one arm under her knees and the other behind her back , he scoops her up and carries her down the hallway to her bedroom. Once they are inside, he places her back on her feet and Jess practically jumps him, kissing him deeply, running her nails down his back and through his hair. He lets his hands slide up and down her beautiful body, taking in all of those wonderful curves that he had misses so desperately.

Nick breaks the kiss, both of them struggling to breathe. "Jess, do you wanna wait to do this? Take things slow? I don't want you to feel rushed or…" Jess places a finger over his lips and takes a step back. He watches as she slowly reaches up to untie her robe, once undone she slides it off of her shoulders on onto the floor. She is wearing a simple pair of cotton panties that almost match the blue robe she was just wearing and nothing else. He's trying not to stare like some sex crazed teenager, but it's been so long since he's seen her like this and he can't help it. Finally meeting her eyes, they are dark and full of want and so much love. Her skin is beautifully flushed and her lips are red and swollen from their kisses.

"You are so beautiful, Jess."

It just slips out without a second thought, he can't help it. Jess really is the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and he just can't not tell her. She deserves it hear it every single day of her life and he's going to be the one to make sure she does.

Smiling at him, she steps forward, reaching up to push his blazer over his shoulders. Once that hits the floor, she goes to work on the buttons of his green button up. He pushes that to the floor and watches as she bring her hands up to his bare chest, running her fingers through the hair there. She leans in, kissing the pounding pulse point on his neck before pulling away and looking him deeply in the eyes.

"I don't want to wait anymore, Nick. I've loved you for so long and I'm done waiting. I just want you."

Nick presses her against her bedroom door, kissing her wildly. Groaning at the feel of her nails raking through his hair, he works way down her smooth neck, leaving wet, hot kisses in his wake. Going lower, her reaches her perky breasts, sucking one of her rosy nipples into his mouth. He hears her cry out to him and drops a hand down to rub her over her panties, feeling the wetness seeping through. He moves to her other breast, tonguing and sucking as she makes these obscenely sexy noises above him.

Unable to take any more, Nick drops to his knees in front of her, pulling her panties down as he goes. After she steps out of them, he lifts her left leg and places it over his shoulder. He feels her grip on his hair tighten as she tries to keep her balance. He looks up at her, giving her a sly grin. Gripping her hips tightly, he buries his face in her wetness, licking, sucking a swirling. The door shaking behind her as she bucks her hips against his mouth.

"Ohh, Nick! Yes, yes, ohh my goddd, yes!"

He can feel that she's close, but he's not ready for her to come just yet. Standing up quickly, he kisses the pout off of her face. Undoing his pants, he pushes them to the floor along with his boxers, stepping out of them and his socks in one smooth motion. Jess reaches for his painfully hard dick and pulls him towards her, kissing him messily. She pulls away and gives him a look that almost makes him blow his load right then and there.

"Get on the bed, Nicholas. I'm gonna ride you, cowboy!"

Nick can't help but laugh. He loves how they can go from one extreme to the next, serious to silly, so effortlessly with each other and no matter what, the sex is always hot, like really, _really hot_. Jess smiles up at him, placing her hand on his chest and pushing him towards the bed. He feels his knees hit and he falls back with a bounce, Jess doesn't even wait a second before she climbs up on top of him and lowers herself down onto his cock. She's so wet and tight that Nick can't even think straight.

"Jesus, Jessica!"

She rides him hard and fast, her breasts bouncing delightfully before his eyes. His grip tightens on her ass, letting out a loud groan as she grinds down hard on top of him. Jess bites her lip and smiles at him wickedly through her eyes.

 _Two can play that game my dear, Jessica._

He thinks to himself before sliding his hand over to her center, pressing down on her clit, making her whimper in pleasure. "Oh, Nick!" He rubs slow circles over her until she's a writhing mess on top of him. Nothing brings him over the edge quicker than seeing Jess lose control. He sits up and wraps one arm around her, still rubbing her with the other. Taking a nipple into his mouth as he feels her walls tighten and flutter around him.

He pulls away, whispering against the tender skin of her breast. "Come for me, Jessica." He watches as she throws her head back before burying it in his neck, he holds her tightly to him as she crashes over the edge. Her nails digging roughly into his back, he's sure she's leaving a mark but could honestly care less. He wants her to brand him. She lifts her head to kiss him deeply as the waves of her orgasm continue to crash over her and suddenly Nick is there, pumping his hips up towards her as he meets the most intense release he's ever experienced.

She leaves his mouth to plant sweet little kisses down his neck, his slowly softening member still twitching inside of her. She lifts her head and smiles at him, his face matching hers. He hasn't felt this happy in so long and it's all because of this beautiful woman in his arms.

Pulling himself out of her, he lifts her up in his arms, his knees still a little shaky from the intense pleasure of their love making. He pulls the blankets back and lays her down, looking down at her, she's smiling up at him with biggest smile and his makes his heart explode in his chest to know that he is the reason that she's smiling, really smiling again. Jess chuckles sweetly at his staring and grabs his arm to pull him down next to her. "Get in here, Mister!" Once he's laying down, she covers them up and snuggles into his side, her hand absentmindedly playing with his chest hair.

"Hey, Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much. I really do. This time it's forever, we're not gonna mess this up again. There's a lot of things in life that I'm not sure about, but the one thing that I am absolutely certain of is that I want to spend the rest of it with you."

Jess lifts her head, smiling at him. "I love you too, Nick. I'm not going anywhere, you're stuck with me now."

Nick pulls her into a kiss, feeling her tongue push it's way into his mouth as she deepens it. Climbing back on top of him, she works her way down to his neck rocking her very bare and still very wet center against him.

"Again already, Jessica?" He growls in her ear, roughly grabbing her ass. "What can I say, Nicholas? I just can't get enough of you!" She bites his neck, soothing it with her tongue and soft lips.

"Hey, Jess?

"Yes, Nick?" Her hand trailing down his stomach, reaching for his cock.

"Do you have anymore of that glue?"

They both fall into a fit of laughter before Nick flips her over and settles on top of her for round two.


End file.
